HS Kamen Rider Wizard DxD
by the Composcreator
Summary: Issei, after being targeted by a Phantom, forces down despair with hope and becomes Kamen Rider Wizard II. With his part-Phantom partner Ddraig, watch as he takes the supernatural world by storm. slight ooc but due to trauma and not random. Sa, Showtime DA! Will have original spells and techniques. Expect Limes and Lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1 Showtime!

_**Important notice: This chapter has been updated to include the Water style.**_

**Hello my beloved readers. Today, I present to you my new story, one that I practically have to and am actually going to continue seeing as it is so epic and the fact there are so few that fall under this category. It is a Kamen Rider Wizard Crossover with High School DXD. The plot will follow the general flow of the DXD time line, except Issei will be a Kamen Rider. I will definitely write up to the end of the confrontation with Riser. At that point, though I may write more in my notebooks, I will not post more chapters unless I have at least 20 reviews and 20 followers/favorites. So, if you want me to write beyond the Riser battle, favorite and review this story, cause I am going to need motivation.**

**This story was inspired by ****Ring Wizard DxD**** written by SilverXScythe66.**

**In this story, Issei is actually Kamen Rider Wizard II, meaning he is Haruto's student. That will be explained in later chapters. Don't worry, he will still turn into a devil and Ddraig will still be his partner, but his pervertedness will be taken down a notch, but for logical reasons. It will be the effect of becoming a Kamen Rider, as well as being a defense mechanism to deal with the trauma that turned him into a Wizard in the first place. Specifically, he is trying to act like Haruto as much as possible as a defense mechanism, something called Identification, but that's a Psychology term so don't worry too much about it. Of course, because of certain things that make DxD what it is, he will end up having perverted power ups but they will happen by accident and there will be an actual more logical explanation for why those sorts of actions give him power.**

**Be sure to read the author note at the end of the chapter.**

**Also, due to the scarcity of stories in this category, I will be posting it as both a crossover and as a High School DxD story.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell rings.**

**Fact: Issei's height is 170 cm while the basic Wizard styles are 198 cm and the Dragon styles are 205 cm. Since this is Kamen Rider, it is acceptable for the transformation to add to his height. If you don't agree with this, don't worry. I will only be mentioning the height thing whenever it actually becomes relevant. Plus, it helps my imagination to see it happen that way.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and Wizardriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 1 Showtime!**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and there was a boy sitting on a lamppost. Yes, on a lamppost. As in on the thin metal bar connecting the vertical pole to the actual lamp part. What was he doing there? Eating donuts and slurping on soda, that's what.

The boy was one Hyoudou Issei, high school dropout. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans, red t-shirt, and brown jacket, Issei stared at the horizon as he washed down the last of the donuts with the rest of his soda.

"Ahh." He sighed in a refreshed manner. "Looks like I've got my sugar for the day." saying this as he stretched, careful not to fall off as he did so. "Though it's just going to be wasted if nothing happens today." At that very moment, a small silver and red eagle flew up to Issei and screeched, getting the boy's attention. "Oh, Garuda! Is there a Phantom?" Garuda screeched and nodded in response. "Yosh! Time to get to it!" Issei exclaimed, jumping down onto a customized motorcycle just below him. Issei quickly put on his helmet and drove off following Garuda.

Meanwhile…

At a recently closed down factory, four teenagers wearing school uniforms were looking around the main interior of the building. Three were girls and one a boy.

"Are you certain this is the place, Akeno?" the boy asked.

"Yes, Kiba." replied one of the girls, a tall Japanese one with black hair tied in ponytail and a large bust. "There have been multiple disappearances here, causing the factory to be closed. We were then asked to investigate since this is most likely the work of a stray devil. Isn't that right Rias?"

"Yes." responded the red head European girl whose bust was just as large as Akeno's. "As the devils in charge of this area, it is our duty to eliminate those who have gone astray." She said with pride. She then noticed the expression on the fourth member of their party, a petite girl with white hair and a practically flat chest. "Is something wrong Koneko?"

"Trouble" was Koneko's only response before they were suddenly attacked by dozens of golem-like creature.

The four were caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves, resulting in being thrown across the large space, hitting machinery, walls and piles of boxes and junk. Even after getting up, the loss of breath and pain kept them from fighting back as the mysterious golems attacked again, some of them conjuring spears out of thin air. Koneko tried to punch one, but found that it merely pushed it a yard or so back before recovering within seconds.

"They're tough" responded the petite girl.

"Akeno, get ready to…" Rias started to say, until she was cut off by a monster that appeared out of nowhere. This being was much different from the golems, and clearly their leader based on the behavior of the others. It was a 6-foot tall blue behemoth with oversized horns sticking from the side of the head. It grabbed Rias by the throat and began to choke her.

"Rias!" yelled her companions, causing them to be distracted, an opportunity the golems used to their advantage by knocking the teenagers to the floor and pinning them down with their spears. The three were now forced to look on as Rias lost more and more strength while struggling against the grip of the monster.

"Now, fall into despair as you get closer and closer to death!" said the monster gleefully.

Just as Rias began to lose hope of surviving, one of the doors was smashed down by Issei on his motorcycle, still wearing his helmet. As he sped on through the interior, he altered his path so as to strike the golems that were restraining Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba, allowing them to get free. He then proceeded to spin around, doing wheelies on the front wheel using the back wheel to strike at all those who got too close to him. When he got back on both wheels, he drove around the main room again, this time, shooting at the monsters with a strange gun that was moving too fast for the others to see it better. However, they realized instantly that it was no normal gun. For one thing, all bullets hit the grunts, not a single one went astray. Second, the bullets themselves were highly effective against the golems, causing sparks to fly from their bodies each time they got hit. Some even disintegrated after getting shot a second or third time. After finally pulling up to a stop, he got off and pulled off his helmet revealing his face. It was at this point that everyone got a better look at the weapon in his right hand.

It was definitely a gun, a big silver one at that. The only thing that stuck out was the attachment on the left side of the gun that looked like a closed fist with the thumb sticking out. It was also at this point that everyone got a good look Issei. The four teens were surprised that he looked as young as they did, especially since he was wielding such a heavy looking weapon with ease.

The bull-monster held Rias in front of him, still by her throat, facing Issei, putting her between the two of them. "I'd be careful if I were you." The monster said, loosening his grip just enough so that she could speak, though she merely gasped for more air.

Issei's eyes widened as he got a closer look at Rias. "That uniform," he said aloud to himself, his voice in a tone of recognition. He then eyed the other 3 and said out loud "You guys are…"

In response to this, the kaijin yelled, "Seeing as you recognize them, I'm sure you don't want her to get hurt, so don't even think about trying to attack me!" jostling Rias around as he did so, causing her to grunt in pain. At this, Issei's expression hardened and his grip on the gun tightened. Then, with a smirk and a click, he brought up the gun in one swift motion, rapidly firing multiple shots forward until he had the gun above his head. For Rias, and her friends, time seemed to slow down. She could see the bullets move towards her, leaving behind a red trail, the same way old planes would leave behind smoke trails as they flew. When they were a foot away from her, she feared that it would go through her to get to the monster. However, less than 6-inches from her face, the bullets changed trajectory all on their own, curving above and around her, hitting the monster on his face and hand. Yelling in pain, he clutched his face, dropping Rias in the process. She would have hit the floor had it not been for Garuda who caught her by her collar and took her a bit closer to her friends, making sure she was on her feet before letting go and flying off. As the 4 friends came back together, and after Rias assured them she was okay, they aimed their attention to the scene before them.

"These are silver bullets!" roared the monster in anger. "Are you the ringed wizard?! I heard you weren't even in Japan!" At this, the 4 teens turned towards Issei with expressions of wonder upon their face, the same thought going through their heads. 'A wizard?! This boy?! What's going on?'

"I've got to say, confusing me for sensei," Issei was saying with a smile on his face, "Is the best compliment you could give me!" At this, the blue bull roared and conjured a small fireball and launched it at Issei. As it hit and exploded, the 4 students gasped, unable to see anything beyond the resulting inferno. Then, they all heard an automated, yet cheery voice.

**Hii, Hii! Hii, Hii, Hii!**

At the same time, the flames were sucked into a red magic circle that had appeared, one that, much to their surprise, the 4 teenage devils did not recognize.

As the flames disappeared, a completely new figure was revealed. The new figure was wearing a black trench coat which had red on the inside and three large ruby crystals on each side of the front of his coat complete with a black body suit, and black shoes. His shoulders had some armor which had a picture of a dragon breathing fire along with II etched underneath them on each side. On his wrist and ankles he had ruby bands which had silver lines on them. He had a silver buckle with a hand with yellow lines surrounding the hand. Connected to the belt was a chain that had a lot of rings on it. He had a ring on each of his middle finger. His chest armor was made of ruby crystal and his helmet as well. The helmet itself had a silver line around it that went to the top of the crystal to form a trapezoid line. The helmet also had a V line on the top with a little crystal that was a much darker shade of red on it. Perhaps the most startling thing about the figure, aside from everything else about him, was that he was taller than Issei. In fact, there was a difference of 28 cm between the two.

"How did you get taller!" the monster yelled. Apparently, that was more important to him than all the other details of the transformation.

"That's just how it works. Deal with it!" said the bejeweled figure, in what was definitely Issei's voice, sounding slightly modified, as if it was coming from a speaker. Then, Wizard made a motion with his right hand, which was still holding his gun, at the hand on his belt buckle causing a magic circle to appear at his fingers, disappearing a second later. Suddenly, as Issei said, "Now, time for my Showtime" some sort of theme song started to play from seemingly nowhere.

[Start Kamen Rider Wizard Theme song: Life is Showtime (Note: it is also playing in the story itself due to an original spell of mine that will be properly introduced later)]

Yelling in rage, the kaijin called out, causing more of the golems to jump out, all of them rushing towards Issei. Walking calmly forward, Issei merely raised his gun and proceeded to shoot the ones closest to him. One tried to blindside him on the right, but Issei shot him without even turning his head. Another tried to get him from behind. Issei just pointed the gun behind him and, without moving his head an inch, shot the golem in the head. "It'll take more than a few Ghouls to stop me!" he declared as more rushed at him from all sides. As the Ghouls thrust their spears at the same time, Wizard ducked down and knocked them down with a sweep of his legs before jumping back up. Then, he blocked an incoming punch and countered with a series of rapid strikes that sent the attacker flying in the air.

"Strong." Koneko commented as she and the others watched the battle.

As more and more Ghouls got closer to Issei, he held the gun with both hands, using one to pull back the hilt making it straight to the main body of the gun, which caused a blade to pop out, transforming the weapon into a sword. With this blade, Wizard made a small sword stance before easily parrying a set of spear attacks and struck down the unarmed ones that surrounded him.

"His swordsmanship is excellent!" Kiba exclaimed in awe. Then, realizing the fight was moving to outside the factory, he and the girls followed while keeping their distance.

The four were still watching the battle when they heard a familiar voice call out "Rias!" Turning, they saw two girls in the same uniform as theirs running up to them. Recognizing the two to be Sona and Tsubaki, Rias called out to them as acknowledgement of hearing their earlier call. As they got closer, Sona started saying, "We were in the area when we heard the sounds of a battle. What exactly is going on?!" As briefly as she could, Rias explained everything that had happened. "Frankly," Sona said, "I'm just as confused yet amazed as you are." The six of them refocused their attention on the action as Wizard slashed down two more Ghouls with one stroke.

As Issei continued to fight the Ghouls, the blue bipedal bull began launching a series of fireballs at Issei again. Noticing the attacks, Wizard rolled out of the way, changed his sword back into a gun and began firing at the monster. He hit one of the horns enough times for it to actually get blown off. At this, the monster began running away. Issei tried to follow, but was cut off by the remaining Ghouls who had encircled him.

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you guys first" Wizard said in an annoyed voice. Holding the gun in his right hand, he used his left to pull on the thumb of the attachment, causing the fist to open revealing a glowing reader on the palm of the hand. A red magic circle appeared on that spot while the gun glowed a little and started to say **C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands! **He placed his left hand over the reader, **Flame Shooting Strike!** A magic circle appeared over the gun as flames began to surround the barrel while saying **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!** The flames gradually got more and more intense. Right when the flames reached their highest heat, Wizard spun himself in a circle, firing large fire balls with each pull of the trigger that incinerated the Ghouls around him

[Music Ends]

"Incredible!" Akeno gasped. "Not only is his control of magic remarkable, but the flames themselves are powerful! Any hotter, and they could match a lower member of the Phenex family!"

"Are you serious Akeno?!" Rias said, not wanting to doubt her expert of a friend.

"There's no doubt in my mind, Rias."

Letting out a soft breath, Issei looked up to find that the bull like monster had escaped. Shaking his head, he began talking to himself, though he was still loud enough for the 6 students to hear him from where they were.

"Looks like he got away. Who knows where he'll turn up next. If I really want to catch him, I'll have to send out those two to help Garuda. But man, this is going to consume quite a bit of my magical energy." During that last sentence, he began to pull off two rings from the chain hanging off his belt and switching them out for the one on his hand. Placing one against the driver on his belt it called, **Unicorn; Please**! Pushing a lever on his belt, Issei scanned the other ring, **Kraken; Please**! Then two plates appeared in front of him, one was yellow and one was blue. Soon, sections of the plates broke off and rearranged themselves before joining back up, creating a mini yellow kraken and a mini blue unicorn. He then took the two rings and inserted one in each of them. The unicorn fell to the ground while the kraken floats around. At this point, Garuda swooped in and joined the other silver familiars. The mage spoke to his little friends, "That bull should be nearby. Could you guys please try to find him for me?" The three creatures nodded yes and head off to find the bull. The mage watch them go and replied, "Thanks."

After the little send off, Wizard realized he had a group of eavesdroppers. Looking over to the students, he said aloud, "Looks like Kaichou and Fukukaichou have joined the party." At this, Sona and Tsubaki stiffened slightly. Kiba was the first from their group to talk.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked warily.

"Wizard" came Issei's reply. "Kamen Rider Wizard II" he said, straightening his back with pride while holding up his left hand which had a ring that had a large red ruby on it resembling the helmet he wore when he transformed.

"That's quite a title." Akeno giggled. "But why II?"

"Sensei is the original, so I decided to call myself II."

"Why not number 2?"

"That would be copying Ichigo-san and Nigo-san. Doing that would be disrespectful, sempai."

"Hold it right there!" Rias declared. She had a cross look on her face and arms crossed right underneath her breasts, causing them to jiggle which caught Issei's attention making him mutter, "Damn, they're big."

"Who are you really?!" Rias demanded.

"I just told you. I'm…"

"I mean your real name!" She yelled, causing her three friends to jump a bit, though they did realize the validity of her question.

"Don't concern yourself over something like that Gremory-sempai. Hopefully, you won't even see me again."

"In that case," Sona started. "As the Student Council President, I demand that you reveal your name as a fellow student!" At this declaration, all eyes were focused on Wizard, not in wonder as before, but glaring. It was so intense, they could hear Wizard gulp.

"What makes you say that I go to Kuoh?" he said nervously.

"First of all, I never said we were from Kuoh."

"It's obvious from your uniforms."

"You addressed Akeno as sempai."

"Her uniform indicates she is a third year student."

"You recognized the two of us as Kaichou and Fukukaichou." Sona said, pointing to herself and Tsubaki.

"I overheard the other 4 referring to you like that!" Wizard responded, with a hint of nervousness and desperation in his voice. Though the others spotted the lie, they did not bring it up.

"Well then," Rias began, "How do you explain the fact that you know my name!" At this, Wizard faulted, unable to come up with an answer. "Well?" she implored as she and the others started to step forward, causing Wizard to step back, gradually getting near a wall behind him. Right when the six thought they had him cornered and that he would fess up, he looked to the side and yelled "Get down!" while pulling up his gun and firing off some shots. The six jumped and turned to face…nothing. There were no monsters at all. It took them 2 seconds to realize they had been duped. They looked back to see Wizard running, already close to half way to his bike.

"Hold it!" Rias yelled as she and the others ran after him. When he was a few feet away from his bike, a red magic circle appeared at Wizard's feet and started to flow up his body, causing the suit to dissolve in a sparkle of white gems, returning him to his normal height. He then hopped onto his bike. With the helmet held above his head, he turned towards the 6 still pursuing teenagers, causing them all to get a better look at his face.

"Don't worry about the Phantom. It's my business to take care of. Sayonara, sempai." He called back as he put his helmet on and drove off.

"Rias, shall we pursue and stop him?" Akeno asked, ready to spread her wings.

"No, don't!" was her response. At this, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno looked at her questioningly.

"She's right." Sona cut in. "He doesn't seem to know that we are devils. It would be better if it stayed that way. Especially since we do not know his own allegiance." Hearing this, the others nodded in understanding. Sona continued with, "Tomorrow, Tsubaki and I will look into this Wizard now that we have seen his face. Given his behavior, he is most definitely a student at Kuoh."

"Very well then." Rias nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Next Day

At his house, Issei was finishing up the morning dishes while talking to himself out loud… again.

"Those three weren't able to locate the Phantom and I don't have a clue to his identity. Guess that means I'll have to focus on the Gate." With a troubled look on his face, he dried his hands and began picking up his jacket and keys. "It's probably one of those 4 seeing as they were the ones being attacked. It might even be Gremory-sempai herself. Sigh. Guess I have no choice but to have them stake out Kuoh." After summoning the three PlaMonsters, Issei headed for a mantelpiece, taking a good long look at a picture of himself and his parents. With a look of reflection on his face, he muttered, "I'm off." before heading for the door.

Later, at Kuoh Academy…

After school, Rias and her friends had gathered outside the student council room, waiting for Sona and Tsubaki to join them. In the meantime, they had begun talking amongst themselves.

"Did you manage to find anything about the monsters that attacked us yesterday?" Kiba asked.

"Sadly no." Rias responded while shaking her head. "We know from what we heard that those foot soldiers are called Ghouls while the leader monster was a Phantom. Yet, in my search, the references to both of those did not match with what we faced yesterday."

"Annoying" was Koneko's response as she snacked on a Pockie stick.

"Indeed." Akeno said. She then noticed the look on Rias's face. "Ara Ara, is something the matter Buchou?"

"No. It's just that the boy looked familiar to me. Yet, it seems like a memory." Rias admitted.

"That probably means he is a student here." Kiba said with a nod.

"Not quite" came Sona's voice. The 4 turned to see her and Tsubaki walk towards them, both holding some folders in their hands.

"What do you mean by that?" Akeno asked.

"It would seem that the boy is not attending school at the moment." Tsubaki clarified. "Therefore, we believe that he is most likely either a drop put, or a delinquent."

"Unfortunately," Sona continued, "such students are removed from the database after sometime and put on paper. We only just now retrieved the files." indicating the files the two of them were holding. As the six began walking together, they continued their conversation. "If this does not produce results, then we'll have to look into the title of Kamen Rider. Based on the conversation yesterday, there is more than one of them, including the first 'Wizard' who is the sensei of the 'Wizard" we encountered." Sona continued, getting a series of nods from the others.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that there are that many students who haven't been to school for so long that they are removed from the databases." Rias commented.

"Indeed," Sona replied. "We were tempted to ask around, but seeing as we do not know the real name of this 'Wizard' character and do not have an actual picture of him, there would not be anything for us to actually ask."

"True. However, this does not necessarily explain why his face seems familiar to me."

Eventually, they had left the main building and headed for the Old School building. As they got closer, Rias gained a look of peace upon her face.

"You really care about this place, don't you Rias?" Sona commented with a smile, noticing the expression on the face of her childhood friend. All 6 of them had stopped in their tracks for the moment.

"Yes." Rias began. "To me, this place represents my dream, my hopes of life simply as Rias, free from the pressure of the Gremory household, and definitely from that man."

"I see." said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. The 6 of them instantly tensed up and began searching for the source. "So, this building is the symbol of your hope. That makes things easier for me." Finally, they saw a man with bandages on his head step out of the shadow of the building.

"Who are you?!" Rias demanded. Instead of answering, the man simply smirked before becoming engulfed in a blue aura, transforming into the bull monster from yesterday, this time with a broken horn.

"You again!" the teenagers yelled.

"Now then red head, be ready to fall to the depths of despair as I crush your pathetic hope" the bull announced.

Rias glared at him, "What are you planning?"

"You'll see" he replied while forming a much larger fire ball in his right hand.

Sona realized where the bull where looking at. Her own eyes widened with shock as she yelled, "Rias! He's going to destroy the club building!"

Rias and the other teens' eyes widen, "WHAT!?"

"Too late!" the bull roared while throwing the fire ball at the building.

The teens watched as the building where their club had been held for years was now covered in flames, soon to be nothing more than a pile of ashes. Rias however was feeling like her whole world was being ripped apart from the inside out. She felt a strange pain in her chest and placed a hand on it before falling to her knees. Her friends gathered around her, calling out "Rias!" when they saw purple cracks appear on her skin. In their haste, Tsubaki and Sona dropped files they were holding, causing them to scatter. Though that was irrelevant compared to what was happening to Rias.

"Yes!" the bull monster cackled with glee. "Fall into despair and give rise to a new Phantom!" His maniacal laughter was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle. Turning around, the monster barely saw the Machinwinger in time to avoid getting run over by it.

Putting himself between the 6 teenagers and the Phantom, Issei quickly got off the bike and ran over to them, kneeling down to check on Rias.

"Gremory-sempai! Hang in there!" Responding to his voice, Rias looked up at him as if recognizing him.

"You're…that boy." This got a few question marks popping up.

"Looks like the process just started." Issei muttered out loud. "There's still time to save her." This got the attention of the other five.

"Can you really do that?" Akeno pleaded.

"I can't let that happen, Wiz-kid." The bull growled, grabbing everyone's attention.

"First, thanks for the new nickname." This got some incredulous stares directed towards Issei. They couldn't believe he was making a joke at a time like this. "Second, I never really expected you to." Issei started to stand up as he said this, turning around the face the enemy. "I need to take you down quickly so I can save sempai. After all, it's my fault for being careless and not realizing you would know where to look as well. I've got to make up for that." At this moment, Tsubaki happened to look down and saw one of the files they had dropped earlier. On the front was Issei's face.

"This is him!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the file and held it up for the others to see. "He's Hyoudou Issei! He stopped coming to schools about 6 months ago!" Hearing this, they all looked back at Issei with a look of partial recognition in their eyes.

"Well I guess that cat is out of the bag." Issei said with a sigh before turning his full attention to the Phantom. "Now, it's time to take you down!"

Raising his right and placed over his belt. On his hand was a ring that had a picture of a hand which soon spoke, **Driver On; Please!** He then lifted the handle of his driver after it appeared, switching it from a right hand position to left hand position, to which it started saying, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**

"Henshin" he said while pushing down the red ruby oval-cut ring on his left middle finger before placing over his driver. **Flame; Please!** He then extended his left hand out while a red magic circle with a flaming edge appeared and headed straight toward him while saying, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!** While the magic circle was moving, flames were flowing out of it as the part of the body that the circle passed over formed his armor, and adding to his height. After he completed his transformation he raised his left hand and said, "Sa…Showtime da."

The bull summoned an ax as Issei ran toward him. He dodged the ax swing by running and leaning forward. The bull tried to stab him, but he caught the ax and moved it to the side in order to deliver a kick to the bull. He gave the bull a spin kick before making some distance between them. He then placed a ring with the image of a dragon coming out of a portal on his right hand and placing his hand over his driver after pushing the lever to put it back into right hand position, **Connect; Please!** Then a small red magic circle appeared beside him and he reached into it and pulled out his gun. The bull made a few more swings at Wizard, but he simply dodged them and countered him by firing. Next Issei changed his gun into its sword mode and made a few swords swing stances before charging. He jumped sideways to dodge a low ax swing and blocked an ax swing after he landed. He made a back flip to dodge another swing before making a few slashes followed by a kick. The bull made a stab attack with his ax, but Issei spun a little before making a stab move against the bull's ax. When they collided, the head of the ax shattered into pieces, passing over Issei's face while his sword hit the bull causing to fly a few feet back. The bull quickly got up and leaned forward before making a bull charge. Issei managed to block his horn attack, but he was pushed back by the monster's strength. He was able to stop the attack before leaping over the Phantom and putting away his sword.

He then took out a ring that was similar to the one he transformed with, but it was a yellow topaz cushion-cut gem instead of a red ruby. He placed it on his finger, "Guess it's time for me to be a matador!" He then pressed a lever down on his driver and place his left hand over the turned hand, **Land; Please!** Soon a yellow magic circle appeared beneath him while rocks appeared above it as it went upward, causing the chant, **Dododon! Don, Dododon! Dododon! Don, Dododon!** Soon the red part of his armor became yellow and his ruby helmet changed into a topaz helmet.

Akeno, realizing the shift from fire to earth within the wizard, exclaimed "Incredible! He can change into different elements!"

The bull charged at Issei while he took out switched out the rings on his right hand before scanning it. This ring had a dragon holding crystal shield with its claws. **Defend; Please!** Right when the bull was close to him, a yellow magical circle appeared on the ground and a rectangular rock came shooting out of it while trapping the bull in it. With a chuckle, Issei spun around; giving a round house kick to the bull that sent him flying in the air.

Issei then took out another ring that resembled his helmet, but it was a green triangle-cut emerald. He spoke while pushing a lever, "I also have this one." **Hurricane; Please!** He raised his hand up and a green magic circle appeared above him while creating a powerful wind. Jumping through the circle, the yellow parts of his armor turned green and his helmet changed into an emerald while his driver spoke, **Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu, Fuu!** He then took out his sword, this time holding it in reverse handgrip position, and started to fly with a vortex of green wind surrounding him, giving him wind like speed while slashing the bull. The bull landed on the ground hard and seemed unable to get up for a while.

In the meantime, Issei, who still had the vortex surrounding him, flew above the still burning building and switched rings, this one a diamond-cut blue sapphire. Scanning it, **Water; Please!**, a blue magic circle with water at the edge appeared below him, **Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!** As Issei fell through the circle, not only did the green parts of the armor become blue, the vortex of wind became one of water. Spinning through the air, Issei landed on top of the Old School Building, sending the swirling water crashing over the building, extinguishing the flames, getting cheers from the onlookers.

Meanwhile, the kaijin was starting to stand up. Luckily, Wizard II noticed this and jumped down, pulling out his gun and firing nonstop at the creature, causing it to stumble again. After landing, Issei took out the ring that had his helmet in red. He pushed a lever and placed his left hand over it, **Flame; Please!** **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**

When his transformation was complete he took out another ring that had a picture of a foot that was surrounded by a dragon flying downward, "Time for me to deliver the finale!" He pushed a lever and placed his right hand over it, **Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome!** He spun a little while a red magic circle appeared beneath him as his right leg became surrounded by a cyclone of fire. When it was finished, Issei made a cartwheel followed by a back flip on the landing. Spinning in midair, he aimed his kick at the bull. As he aimed, a red magic circle appeared and directed the attack to the bull. After the kick struck the bull, Issei landed on his feet, made a twirl and raised his left hand while a red magic circle appeared on the bull for a few seconds before the monster exploded.

After catching his breath with a small, "Whoo", he looked back at the group and realized that Rias had more cracks on her face and arms.

"Crap! I'm running out of time!" he said as he ran back to the group. Kneeling in front of Rias, he began to talk as he pulled out a ring with his symbol. "Sempai, don't give in. If you let me, I will become your beacon of hope to guide you out of the darkness of despair."

"What a strange wizard you have become." Rias said with a strange smile. Gently taking her right hand, Issei placed the ring on her middle finger and then had her hand come near his driver after he pushed a lever, **Engage; Please!** Rias fell to the ground while a red magic circle appeared above her body which the Rider floated into before the circle vanished. He was going through a series of red magic circles in a purple hole, quickly arriving at the final circle. Coming out of the portal, Wizard found himself an underworld replica of the Occult Research Club Room.

"So this is sempai's underworld." He said as he watched Rias smile and laugh with her friends. Then the memory stops all of a sudden and purple cracks appeared and a monster that looked like a light purple jabberwocky like monster burst out of the center of the cracks. The monster began to go on a rampage, running out of the building and striking at seemingly random places, causing cracks to appear at each spot it hit.

"Looks like it's time to pull out the big guns!" Issei said as he ran after the monster, pulling out a ring with a Welsh dragon symbol. After placing it on his right hand, he scanned it on his Wizardriver causing it to yell,

**Ddraig Rise! Please!**

Then, a huge flaming magic circle appeared above Issei. Out of it emerged a giant Red-Welsh Dragon that seemed to have cybernetic components (basically, Ddraig with cyborg parts). With a roar, the great dragon took off after the monster and began grappling with it. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the very presence of it caused more cracks to appear in the underworld, though it did not seem to be intentional.

"All right Ddraig! Let's do this!" Issei called out as he put on another ring and quickly pushed a lever, **Connect; Please!** As soon as the magic circle appeared, he reached into it and pulled out his motorcycle. He quickly got on and drove straight towards the dragon. Issei did a 12 o'clock wheelie stunt and managed to jump high with his motorcycle. Then his motorcycle split into two and formed two large wings before connecting to the back of Ddraig. Now riding on the back of the dragon, Issei changed course toward the monster with his motorcycle. This time, since their magic frequencies were synchronized, the dragon's presence was no longer causing more cracks to appear at its location. The monster began firing purple energy attacks and the dragon began breathing fire at the monster. They went at each other for a few moments before starting to fight each other brutally at close range while causing the cracks to expand even further. They finally managed to get the monster to fall to the ground.

Then, Ddraig began to fly up high as Issei took out the Kick Strike ring and said, "Let's end this!" **Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome! **At this, Issei jumped up off the dragon as the motorcycle also flew off and reformed itself. Then, the dragon held his front legs up making a V as his lower body folded, giving it the form of a giant dragon claw. The Machinwinger came back down and slotted itself into the Strike Phase. Then, as they were accelerating downwards, Issei kicked his right leg into the motorcycle part of the Strike Phase, surrounding the entire claw with fire creating a projection of Wizard pushing massive dragon claw mark of fire towards its target. The monster was unable to avoid being stuck by the attack, as a red magic circle surrounded his body before being destroyed as the claw went through it, landing on the ground.

Jumping off the dragon, Wizard noticed something different about the underworld. He was outside the old building and saw that Rias was at the balcony looking out at a boy who was looking back up at her with wonder on his face.

"That's me!" Issei said in shock as he watched the look shared between himself and Rias. Then, with a hidden, sad smile, he muttered to himself, "Guess those days are long done." After these words, a magic circle appeared under him, taking him out of the underworld. However, he failed to see Rias turn her head towards him, as if she could actually see him.

Back in the real world, Rias's friends gasped as they saw the purple cracks on her skin recede to nothingness. A magic circle appeared over her ring, and out of it came Wizard II on his bike, whose trench coat dissolved in a shower of crystals seconds afterwards.

While still on the bike, Issei turned to the 6 and said, "She'll be fine once she gets some rest. I made it so that she can't be turned into a Phantom anymore, so there should be no reason for her to get attacked again." This got a chorus of sighs from the other teens, including Koneko. Issei began to fix his helmet as he said, "Well, time for me to get going then."

Surprisingly, Rias immediately responded with a slightly weak, "Wait.", grabbing everyone's attention, including Issei who still had his visor up. "Why do you have to leave so suddenly again?" she pleaded, drawing looks of confusion from the 5 next to her.

Issei, however, just gave her a sad look that seemed to smile at the same time and replied, "I'm just doing what I think is best for everyone else." With that, he pulled down the visor, revved up the Machinwinger and drove off. Before anyone could say anything or go after him, Rias lost consciousness again, causing everyone to freak out, only to realize she was peacefully sleeping.

**Well, that's chapter one. Just to make sure you all realize this, chapter 2 is currently in progress, but it will definitely be written and posted. I will write up to the Raiser arc for certain. If you want more after that, I am going to need a lot of motivation. So please review and follow/favorite this story if you do indeed want more. 20 might seem small, but considering how few stories there are for DxD compared to others, it is satisfactory, especially since I can say that this idea is all my own.**

**Now, here is where I want more help from you. **

**I would like some suggestions for the Phantoms. I would prefer for most of them to be brand new with one or two being spin offs or duplicates of Phantoms originally from Kamen Rider Wizard. The Phantoms that will appear in during cannon events of DxD have already been made, but I would like some filler ones as well. I have already decided on a major recurring Phantom by the name of Hydra who will become a very important opponent against Issei and will be similar in ability to Phantom Phoenix yet much harder to finally finish off. Also, speaking of Phoenix, if I do go beyond the Raiser arc, I will have the magicians of the Khaos brigade pull him out of the sun and he will fight Issei and Vali with the end of the battle having a surprising twist.**

**That's it for now. Remember, Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Magical Date

_**Important notice: This chapter has been updated to include the Water style.**_

**All right! Here comes chapter 2. I have to say, I am quite surprised at the traffic stats on this story so far, especially when you consider the scarcity of stories in these categories compared to others.**

**For those who do not realize this or did not notice this before, this story is double posted. In the High School DxD category, it is ****HS Kamen Rider Wizard DXD****. In the Kamen Rider Crossover High School DxD category, it is ****High School Kamen Rider Wizard DXD****.**

**Now, allow me to address something that I have seen pop up a bit in the reviews for chapter 1. People have been challenging the way Rias and her peerage were unable to fight back. Here is a quote from the previous chapter **_"The four were caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves … after getting up, the loss of breath and pain kept them from fighting back as the mysterious golems attacked again"_** Also, being devils, they normally suppress their powers while in broad daylight. Not only that, since they did not recognize the enemy, they refrained from attacking without the order of the king, which Rias was about to give until she was personally attacked **_"Rias started to say, until she was cut off by a monster that appeared out of nowhere … It grabbed Rias by the throat and began to choke her … yelled her companions, causing them to be distracted, an opportunity the golems used to their advantage by knocking the teenagers to the floor and pinning them down with their spears. The three were now forced to look on as Rias lost more and more strength while struggling against the grip of the monster."_** As I was writing this scene, I considered every reason why Issei would need to be save them despite their abilities being superior to that of Ghouls. Also, the reason Koneko's punch did not go through was that she was unable to put her full strength behind it, resulting in a push. When she gets serious, no normal Ghoul would stand a chance. As for Rias and Akeno, those two don't fight with physical techniques anyway. Not to mention, at this point, these guys lack actual battle experience aside from some weak stray devils every now and then.**

**Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but there is a difference between the armor Issei wears and the one Haruto wears. For one thing, Issei has II etched into the shoulder parts of the armor. What I really think people did not notice was the trapezoidal gem on the forehead of the helmet. For Haruto, it is yellow, to which I have concluded is due to his Dragon Phantom having on its own forehead a yellow crown of sorts. That's why I decided to have the trapezoidal gem on Issei's forehead be red, but a much darker shade of red than Flame style, specifically the same shade as Ddraig's scales and the Boosted Gear. Therefore, when going into other styles, that trapezoidal gem will still be dark red. This is just something I felt needed to be addressed.**

**Since the voters wanted me to keep with the original place and staff from KR Wizard, I did just that. However, I decided to add a third employee who is basically an OC based on Yu Kamimura/Potirine from the Ultimatum movie. Since, according to the movie, she and the manager were one and the same, I decided to split their names with the manager being Kamimura and the OC female employee being Yu. According to KR Wizard Episode 6, the name of the male employee is Ryu, so I just went with that.**

**With all that out of the way, I welcome you to enjoy chapter 2.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 2: Magical Date &amp; Waking Up with a Devil and Fallen Angel…Wait WHAT!**

Hours after the battle, Rias found herself waking up in Sona's mansion on the couch in one of the living rooms. Getting up, with slight difficulty, she noticed that her peerage, as well as Sona and Tsubaki, were there, and all of them immediately noticed her waking up and rushed to her side. After assuring them she was fine, she sat on the couch with Akeno sitting next to her while Kiba and Koneko stood behind them with Sona and Tsubaki sitting on another couch facing them while holding the file. Though she said she was fine, Rias noticed that her demonic energy had decreased after yesterday's events. It was still there and it seemed like it would recover with time and rest, but the fact that there was a drop in the first place made her concerned as well as curious about the condition she had been in yesterday. However, she decided to keep this little fact to herself. As Rias drank some tea, the other 5 described the battle they had witnessed.

"Thankfully, Hyoudou-kun put out the fire before the building actually burned down." Sona mentioned after the description was over. "Gasper's room was undamaged. It's mostly thanks to the demonic enhancements on the building. But it will take a while to fix. That being said" here Sona got a disconcerted look on her face, "it's actually surprising that the monster was able to even set the building on fire, much less do as much damage as it actually did. Had it not been for Hyoudou's quick thinking and action, despite the risk of doing so in the middle of battle, it could have been much worse."

"But that's not all." Akeno said. "Though he did not use it, I could detect the power of the Lightning element flowing through him. That makes a total of 5 elements that he can use."

"Are you certain Akeno?" Rias questioned. She was especially concerned with the 5th element being Lightning, an element usually associated with those who used holy powers. Yet, Issei did not seem to be a warrior for the church or fallen angels for his magic seemed to be neutral, and he definitely did not realize that they were devils, even after being in direct contact with Rias's mind, which is what they all concluded he did with the Engage spell.

'Then again,' Rias thought to herself, 'If anyone could detect an affinity for Lightning, it would be Akeno due to her heritage.'

It was Sona who responded with, "It's true Rias. I too detected those 5 elements. However it still doesn't make sense."

Akeno nodded in agreement before elaborating, "It take years for a master of magic to control the power of four elements, even more for five. Yet he had complete control over it. Not only that, but it almost seemed like he had an even greater power in him. The only possible answer I can come up with is that he has a mystical creature of some sort living inside of him." This got a moment of silence going as everyone processed this theory.

"After we brought you here," Kiba said, breaking the pause, "I looked into the title Kamen Rider using the internet." He then gave an outline of the history of Kamen Riders starting from Ichigo and Nigo going up to Fourze. "Unfortunately, most of this information is from blogs, tabloids, and independent articles. More specific information about the Kamen Riders themselves, such as their identity, abilities, and enemies, is blocked by government security. It seems that these Kamen Riders are a national treasure of sorts. I decided to wait for your orders before doing anything further."

After pondering this, Rias turned to Tsubaki and asked, "What does the school file say about the boy?" Opening the file, Tsubaki began reading out the information.

"Hyoudou Issei. Born an only child, he should be 17 years old by now. His grades weren't anything impressive but at the same time not too bad. It is important to note that while he was in school, he was a member of what was called the Perverted Trio and was often caught peeping on various changing rooms with his friends."

This got all the others to go "Ahh" in unison as they remembered him better now. One does not become a member of the school's most infamous group and not get known by the whole school.

"However, there was a brief exception." Tsubaki continued, getting everyone's attention. "About 3 weeks before his absence, there was a noticeable drop in the frequency of his individual lecherous activities and he started taking his studies seriously." Ignoring the looks of surprise, Tsubaki went on. "When the teachers asked him out of concern if everything was okay, he did not give a clear answer. He simply said that he wanted to try changing into someone who could be a good role model."

This statement resulted in everyone getting a look of confusion on their faces. 'Role model? For whom?' they wondered.

"Then, 6 months ago, he stopped coming to school all of a sudden. After the first few days of his absence, the school board contacted the police. It was then that they learned that Issei and his parents were in a car accident. While Issei survived, his parents didn't." Here, all the devils in the room got looks of sympathy. "Since he did not return to school, the staff decided to keep quiet about the incident from his classmates out of courtesy. This decision was made on the basis of the fact that since Issei himself did not return he probably did not want others to know what had happened. One of the teachers did attend the funeral, and she said that she saw Issei there. However, he left before she could talk to him. Up until today, no one has seen him since."

"Frankly, I'm shocked that none of his classmates or friends ever asked the teachers about him or tried to check in on him." Kiba remarked.

"Apparently, a week after the funeral, Issei's homeroom teacher checked Hyoudou's home only to find that he was not there. However, it was still listed as the Hyoudou residence. The teachers themselves weren't quite sure what it meant, so they decided to leave it at that. As for his friends, it does not seem like they really made any effort to check up on him. Instead, they continued their perverted actions as if nothing had changed. That would explain why they have been called the Perverted Duo for a while rather than the Perverted Trio."

Hearing this, the devils in the room felt even more sympathetic for the young boy. Not only did he lose his parents, but his supposed friends did not even care to find out about his mysterious absence or make sure he was okay.

Reluctant to break the silence, Sona tentatively asked, "Rias, how do you know Hyoudou-kun?" When Rias did not respond, but merely gained an expression of reminiscence on her face, Sona directed her attention to everyone else in the room and said, "I believe it would be best if we were left alone now." Understanding the message, they all left, leaving Rias and Sona alone in the room. Sona continued to wait for an answer as Rias sipped more of her tea. Eventually she spoke.

FLASHBACK/MONOLOGUE/SOLILOQUY

The first time she saw him was when he had just run away from a furious kendo club after one of his peeping escapades and was under the balcony of the Old School building. He was chatting with his friends when he looked up, saw her, and met her gaze. Their eyes locked onto each other for nearly a minute before she turned around and walked back inside. Every day after that day, he would come back and sit against the tree outside the building facing the balcony and she would always go out to the balcony that same time of the day. They would look for the other, their gazes locking together, holding each other for several seconds before breaking it themselves.

She found herself intrigued by him. Most males would look at her in lust for her body or lust for her status. Yet, during these moments, there was not an ounce of pervertedness in his gaze, despite him being a member of the infamous Perverted Trio. She didn't know if it was love or not. It seemed to be more of an attraction for something purely on an emotional level. That one moment of the day made getting through hers easier every day. So when he stopped showing up all of a sudden, she felt greatly saddened. She felt that it was partially her fault, for never actually talking to him, for leaving him with a look of disappointment on his face every day. Then she realized that he was no longer at school, she secretly became worried about his health. When she did not hear anything for a while, she came up with the conclusion that he had moved on after realizing they could never connect, so she decided to do the same. After 3 months or so, she could barely remember his face, just the look in his eyes as he gazed into hers.

END FLASHBACK/MONOLOGUE/SOLILOQUY

As Rias spilled her emotions, Sona just sat there and listened. When the story finished, she waited for a moment before talking. "I think it is safe to assume that how Hyoudou gained his magic is connected to his parent's death." Rias nodded her head in agreement. At the same time, she could not stop herself from wondering where Issei was and if he was okay.

Two Days Later, Sunday Morning

As Issei walked out of his house Sunday morning, he was surprised to find that no one was outside waiting to talk to him.

"So, not one of them showed up. I kind of thought that at least one of them would see if I still lived here and try to get me to go back to school." He said to himself…out loud…again. "But to think that not even Kaichou showed up…" he then got a sad smile on his face. "Guess they really don't care about me." Walking down the road, he failed to notice a certain white cat hop off the wall around his house, take a long look at the name plate and address, before walking off.

While walking around town, Issei found himself reminiscing about Kuoh. More specifically, Rias Gremory. He remembered how he would always go to the same tree at the same time just to get a glimpse of her, to hold her greatness in his eyes for just a moment. That was the very scene he had seen before leaving her underworld. To be honest, he wanted those days again, back when everything was peaceful and there was no worry about some mysterious enemy that he has to face.

His musings were interrupted by a girl wearing a cosplay outfit saying, "Here you go", while handing him a flyer. Glancing at it, he was surprised to see a nonsymmetrical magic circle with a formula he did not recognize. Looking back up, he saw the flyer girl walking away. He was about to chase after her when he heard some screams and someone yelling "MONSTER!" Stuffing the flyer in his pocket, he bolted in the direction it came from, completely forgetting what just happened.

At a nearby plaza…

Raynare had a "perfect" plan. She had established a "perfect" alias, a "perfect" disguise, and a "perfect" cover story. All the hours of research were finally going to be used. She knew that her target was going to pass by this plaza; it was on the way to a donut place he had been frequenting recently. With her lines ready, she was confident that nothing would go wrong. So, when she found herself attacked by what seemed to be stone imps, it was completely logical for her to scream, "What the hell?!"

She had briefly considered switching to her true form to fight back, but there was a slight problem. There were still humans in the area. It wasn't that she was worried about the fact that she would be seen, but more because it would get her in trouble for doing so, even if she erased their memories. It there was anything she wanted to avoid, it was angering her superiors. Having come to that conclusion, Raynare had no choice but to run away as if she was an actual human being.

She soon realized, much to her surprise, that they were chasing her specifically. Deciding that going to a more secluded location would be better; she tried to change direction, only to find her way blocked by more of the weird creatures. Before she knew it, she had her back against a stone column with the golems blocking her means of escape. As they conjured up spears, she prepared herself for a fight when all of a sudden there was the sound of gunfire and the golems were struck by an attack that sent sparks flying from their body. Turning towards the direction the shots seemed to come from, Raynare was surprised at the identity of the shooter.

Hyoudou Issei, her target, with a gun. That caused her to do a double take. She didn't remember anything about him having any weapons! Something else that really got her attention was the reaction of the Ghouls. When they saw him, they seemed to spit out their disgust and hatred, despite not having actual mouths.

"Frankly, I'm not too happy to see you guys either." Issei said with disgust mixed into his own voice despite the smirk that was present on his face. "So how about I make you leave," he went on saying while putting his right hand, still holding the gun, over his belt, **Driver On; Please!**, "that way, everyone's happy." He then flipped the Driver to left hand, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!** "Henshin" he called while pushing down the Flame Ring on his left middle finger. **Flame; Please! **The Ghouls tried to attack by rushing at Issei, but he merely held his left hand in front of him, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, causing the red Flame magic circle to appear in front of him, which deflected the Ghouls. Then, Issei ran towards the circle, passing through to the other side in his Flame armor with embers flying off him as he switched the gun to sword mode.

He slashed at the Ghouls that had been repelled earlier before making a running jump, flipping himself over the Ghouls and landing right in front of Raynare, or rather, Yuuma. Spinning around, he slashed the Ghouls there before they even had a chance to retaliate, causing sparks to fly as they flew backwards.

"If you would wait just a moment miss." Issei said to Yuuma while having his back to her as the Ghouls began to gather in front of him preparing for a charge. "I'll have this taken care of in a flash. Or rather, a slash." raising his sword at that last line. When he got no response, he asked, "Too corny?" As one, the Ghouls rushed at him with their spears pointed forward.

Grabbing Yuuma and pulling her into his chest, Wizard II parried the spears away with his sword in his right hand. Then, he ran forward, slashing at each Ghoul that was in range of his blade while still holding Yuuma to his chest. When 3 of the Ghouls tried to spear him, he spun around and spun Yuuma out, holding her right hand in his left, causing the spear tips to pierce the air above their hands. Issei used his right leg to kick them upwards before pulling Yuuma back to him, causing her to spin back into his chest. He used the momentum to spin himself around and slash at the Ghouls around him, unintentionally dipping Yuuma as he leaned forward.

While the Ghouls were reeling from the attacks, Issei took the girl to a clearing where there happened to be a table with a chair. Setting a somewhat stunned Yuuma down in the chair, Issei said, "Wait a bit please." before turning back to the Ghouls while holding his sword sideways in front of him. As the Ghouls tried to regain their footing, II said, "Sa, Finale", flipped open the Handauthor on his sword, **C'mon Slash; Shake Hands!**, and placed his left hand over the pulsing stone making it scan his Flame Ring, **Flame Slash Strike! **He then twirled it in his right hand as a red magic circle appeared at the base of the blade, **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, before taking a two handed sword stance. In the meantime, flames had come out of the circle, licking the edge of the blade while encircling it and gathering together, increasing their intensity. Just when the Ghouls had managed to direct themselves towards him, Issei spun to the left while slashing the air, leaving behind a flaming horizontal line, and made an upward slash which also left a line in the air, forming a flaming cross which propelled itself at the Ghouls, slicing right through them. For a moment, there were a few sparks coming from their bodies before they combusted into an inferno while a red magic circle could be seen for a few seconds.

Letting out a soft, "Whoo", Issei's armor dissolved in a shower of gems before he turned around to face Yuuma. Now, due to the situation earlier, he did not get a complete look at her; just enough to confirm her gender and estimate her age. With all the distractions out of the way, he got a good look at her and found himself blushing at her cute face and attractive body. Her choice of attire, a short black dress that was perfect for showing off her legs and a small light purple jacket on top that was just the right size to show off her figure and give a small opening to her cleavage, wasn't exactly helping. His blush deepened when he remembered how they practically danced away from the Ghouls, with her pushed into his chest. Even if it was for a short while and unintentional, it doesn't change that fact that that was what he did. Regaining his composure as fast as he could, with slight difficulty, he got Yuuma's attention by clearing his throat and saying, "Hi there. This might be sudden, but we need to talk."

Moments Later…

At a random location, there was a certain food van. A bright pink food van known as Hungry Donuts 2. As the name implies, it was the second donut van with the name Hungry Donuts. The original had been destroyed in an incident in Tokyo about a year and a half ago. It even had the same staff from the original: the manager Kamimura, an effeminate man who frequently changed his hairstyle, and employee Ryu, an average Japanese man with black hair. There was, however, the addition of a Japanese female employee with short black hair by the name of Yu. She and the manager got along best, with the manager often commenting that she reminded him of his inner girl. Among the characteristics that were carried over from the days working the original food van was their constant innovation in creating new specialty donuts.

"Here it is!" Kamimura exclaimed presenting a plate with two donuts linked together like a chain. "Today's special, Donut of Bonds!" as he said this, Ryu and Yu held their arms out and linked them together in an attempt to imitate the donut itself.

"Whoa, that's practically getting 2 specials for the price of one. Nice idea." Issei commented, getting excited looks on the three workers.

"I know! So, won't you try some, Issei-chan?"

"Two plain sugars." was his response, getting the other 3 to have anime-like reactions, which was especially hilarious with Ryu and Yu still having their arms linked together. Issei chuckled as he paid for the food and took the tray, heading for the table where Yuuma was sitting.

"You seem to be taking this well, Yuuma-san." Issei commented as he set the tray down in front of her.

"Yeah I guess." She said with a small nervous laugh as she sipped her drink. "Let me make sure I got this right. I'm a Gate, a human with magic potential. Those creatures now were Ghouls who are summoned by something called a Phantom which is a monster born from a Gate who fell into despair and died as a result. They attacked me because they want me to fall into despair and turn into a Phantom. Did I get everything?"

"Pretty much." replied Issei before taking a bite out of his donut. "Delicious like always." he mumbled softly.

"And you're a wizard who fights against them?"

"Correct. That's why I'd like to stick with you for a while. That way, I can keep you safe and maybe figure out this Phantom's MO. I'm especially worried since only Ghouls showed up. Well, what do you say? Will you let me guard you for a bit?" Issei said smiling at that last sentence, which Yuuma thought was kind of cute.

When Issei had finished talking, Raynare started thinking. 'This is crazy. I've never heard of creatures like these. Not to mention the whole Gate deal. Did they think that I'm a human Gate due to my Fallen Angel Powers? Then there's this kid. That power of his is definitely magic and not a sacred gear. Did we mess up, or does he still have a sacred gear in him?' She then took a longer look at Issei. To be honest, she thought he was good looking, for a human. He was definitely no pretty boy or heart throb, especially when compared to certain male fallen angels, but his physical appearance did have its own charm. Then there was his skill and power. She found it to be impressive for a human to be able to do what he did. Plus, though the impromptu tango in the middle of battle was a definite surprise, she actually found it to be quite thrilling and enjoyed it. 'Well,' she thought with a mental smirk, 'why not just continue the original plan with some slight changes.'

"Alright then. I guess it can't be helped." Yuuma said.

"Glad to hear." Issei replied.

"But," Yuuma interjected, "only on one condition."

"Condition?" At this point, Yu, Ryu, and Kamimura were eavesdropping on the conversation, their instincts telling them that something juicy was about to happen.

"For the rest of the day," she smiled while smirking on the inside, "you and I are on a date." Hearing this, Issei nearly spit out his soda. He managed to control himself and swallow it down.

The three donut makers, on the other hand, squealed of "DATE!" with their eyes shining like stars.

"You want to go on a date?! Now?! With me of all people?!" was Issei's response, when he finally managed to talk again, voice filled with surprise. Yuuma could not stop herself from giggling.

"Let's just say that I have my reasons for asking this of you. Well, don't you like that thought of going on a date with me?" she said, pouting during the last sentence.

"It's not that at all!" Issei said, panic in his voice. "I'm just not sure now is the best time considering the danger you're in. Plus," he started to act embarrassed, his face blushing and voice becoming sheepish, "I've never been on a date before. Suddenly asking me out like this is…" That's when Yuuma used…it. The secret weapon known to all female kind, effective against any male who dares look straight at it. The Puppy Dog Eyes. Combined with her already cute face, Issei's defenses were destroyed in less than a second. "Fine." He sighed before putting a smile on his face. "I'm yours for the rest of the day." At this, the donut staff began to cheer very loudly, causing Issei to blush even more.

"Then let's get started!" Yuuma said, grabbing Issei's hand and pulling him away from the van and their food, laughing as he told her to slow down. As they ran off, Yu was pulling out her phone, squealing that she had to post what she just saw with Kamimura agreeing full heartedly. Ryu was the only one who noticed the unfinished donut Issei had left.

So, for the rest of the day, Issei and Yuuma were on a date. Deciding to man up, Issei took Yuuma to some stores where they had fun holding up the different articles of clothing against themselves while looking in the mirror. While they were there, Issei noticed a certain violet bracelet that resembled a scrunchie. On an impulse, he bought it and gave it to Yuuma as a present. When asked why, he said, while blushing, that he thought it would be a good match for her eye color, especially with the current outfit she was wearing. Hearing that, Yuuma graciously accepted the present and began wearing it throughout the rest of the date. Then, after realizing she had not actually eaten anything at the donut van, Issei took her to a family restaurant where he treated her to an ice cream sundae. Upon Yuuma's insistence, the two of them ended up eating the sweet dessert together. Afterwards, they spent some time at the department store where Yuuma dragged Issei to a photo booth where they took a series of pictures. During the last one, Yuuma gave Issei a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush more than he had ever blushed before.

During all this, though Issei was on guard, he was also enjoying himself. He would be lying if he said that he was not attracted to Yuuma. Yuuma even joked that he was using his secondary role as a body guard as an excuse to not leave her side, to which Issei had no response. He simply never imagined himself dating anyone like her in his life. Not only that, but it had been months since he had hung out with anyone his own age. So, despite his initial reluctance, he found the day to be a truly enjoyable one.

Later…

It was now sunset and the two found themselves at a park walking towards the water fountain that was in the middle. As they got closer and closer, Raynare was pondering her next move.

'He doesn't seem like an actual threat to me. The uniqueness of his magic was probably confused for a sacred gear. That doesn't change the fact that he is strong for a human. However, he might have connections to others like him. How else could he have learned everything he knows about those creatures and how to use his magic? He might even be with one of the other factions or an entirely different religion. Azazel-sama would never forgive me if a war was caused by my rash actions. Besides,' here she found herself looking closely at his face, 'he's not bad for a human. Considering the fact that it was his first date, he had no preparation, and he was obviously still worried about more attacks, it was pretty fun. I was actually smiling throughout it, no act at all. Guess that means I'm not going to kill him. I should probably take care of his memory before leaving though.' By the time she had decided on her course of action, they were right in front of the fountain.

"Looks like it's getting late." Issei commented. "Though there hasn't been any second attack, there is still a possibility that your home might be targeted. Let me at least walk you home and make sure it's safe. It's either that or you spend the night at my place."

"Ara Ara, it's only been one date and you're already this forward." Yuuma giggled, causing Issei to blush.

"I'm just concerned that's all." Issei stuttered. "I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I swear."

"Relax, I was joking." Yuuma said as she walked closer to the fountain and turned around to face Issei. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I can take care of myself."

"You don't understand. These Phantoms will go to any lengths to…" Issei tried to say until Yuuma began shedding her clothing as two black wings shot from her back. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance and well-developed figure. Her eyes also changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Getting a full view of the woman's seductive body in the nude caused Issei's jaw to drop as he blushed harder than he had all day long. In fact, he almost got a nose bleed. With her original clothing gone, black strap objects formed around and under her breasts with two of the straps covering her nipples, a thong-like thing hanging around her hips held by three thin straps, gloves with chains hanging from them formed and ran up to her arms, shoulder guard objects with three large spikes formed as well, and lastly, she adorned black thigh-high heel boots.

"Fact is, I'm not even human." Raynare said, her voice deeper and more seductive, as she sat on the edge of the fountain. "I'm a Fallen Angel."

"W…wow. Just…whoa." Issei responded in surprise.

"You're actually taking this better than expected." Raynare smirked. "Most humans would try to deny what they see, piss themselves, run away screaming, or any combination of those three."

"Well," Issei chuckled. "Considering the fact that Phantoms are monsters that use magic the fact that Fallen Angels are real makes sense."

"I suppose so." Raynare admitted.

"Besides," Issei smiled, "if Fallen Angels are real, then so are angels, God, and heaven. It's kind of reassuring to know that."

"I suppose it is for a human." Raynare chuckled. "To be honest, this is the first I've ever heard of Gates and Phantoms. Though, based on what you said, I wouldn't be surprised if they mistook me for one due to my Fallen Angel powers."

"I see. Guess that means I don't have to worry about your safety then." Issei laughed, bringing a slight smile to Raynare's face.

"You really are a strange one. To think I was originally planning to kill you." Seeing Issei's confused expression, she continued. "It wasn't going to be for anything personal. You became listed as a possible Sacred Gear holder, and thus a possible threat to us. Though from what I could tell today, we must have confused your magic for a Sacred Gear."

'Sacred what?' Issei thought. 'Could she mean Ddraig, the dragon living inside me?'

"After considering the facts, I decided that letting you live would be the safest thing. Though I am going to have to erase your memory. That's just how things work, don't hold it against me."

After a pause of silence, Issei spoke. "So, guess I'm going back to never being on a date before." laughing at the end.

"Even if you don't remember, I will." Raynare said with a soft smile as she looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Issei was surprised that it didn't get ripped up with the rest of her clothes.

"Well, that's reassuring to hear." Issei chuckled before smiling. "So long, Yuuma-chan."

"So long, Issei-kun." she replied as she raised her hand in preparation for the spell.

However, someone else had other plans.

"Really Raynare? That's what you're going to do?" came a masculine voice from the trees. Turning their heads, they saw a tall man wearing an overcoat and a fedora hat standing at the edge of the tree line, just enough so that he could be seen.

"Dohnaseek." Raynare responded with slight surprise in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Issei, in the meantime, was digesting the information he was being exposed to. 'So her real name is Raynare. Then this Dohnaseek guy must be a Fallen Angel as well.'

"I could ask you the same thing." Dohnaseek said to Raynare. "The plan was to kill the boy. Yet here you are letting him live."

"There's more risk than benefit in killing him. It is best to just erase his memory and keep him under observation. I'll explain later." Raynare retorted as she got off the fountain.

"Don't bother." Dohnaseek said. "I always knew you were incompetent. In fact," he smirked as he said this, "Azazel-sama himself had the same opinion of you."

"What are you talking about?" Raynare furiously exclaimed. At this, Issei got a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Azazel-sama knew you would make a mess of things. So he gave me permission to take over and eliminate you. After all, he doesn't need any screw ups in his organization."

"You're lying!" Raynare protested vehemently. "Everything I have ever done has always been for the sake of Azazel-sama!" Yet, even as she said this, there was fear in her eyes, something that Issei noticed causing his sense of worry to increase.

"Don't believe me? Then take a look at this." Dohnaseek pulled out of his coat a document. Though Issei and Raynare could not read the words on it due to the distance and the lighting, they could clearly see the glowing seal in the bottom right hand corner. Seeing that seal, Raynare's expression became one of shock, her body began to tremble and she fell to her knees.

"Raynare!" Issei called as he ran to her side. Meanwhile, Dohnaseek continued talking.

"This here is authorization from Azazel-sama himself to dispose of you when you fail in your duties. The seal of the Grigori is proof of this. So there is no way for you to deny this."

"Impossible." Raynare muttered fearfully as she tried to block the words the male Fallen Angel was saying.

"Face it Raynare, you've never been helpful and you never will. To Azazel-sama, you are a bug that must be squashed."

At that last sentence, Raynare felt nothing but despair. All this time, she had devoted to herself to getting the approval of that one man. Now, she hears that she was really nothing more than a nuisance. She felt like her whole world was shattering, and something inside did indeed break like glass. As she fell on to her hands, purple cracks appeared on her arms.

"No way!" Issei exclaimed. "She really was a Gate!"

"Looks like all I need to do now is wait for despair to give birth to a new Phantom." Dohnaseek smirked, getting Issei's attention.

"What the hell are you?!" Issei demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now if I were you, wizard." Dohnaseek said, shocking Issei, before revealing his own set of black wings and flying out of sight. At the same time, 15 Ghouls stepped out of the forest, all of them holding spears and ready to charge.

"I don't get what's going on here." Issei said as he got back on his feet. "But I do know what needs to be done now." **Driver On; Please! **He began to put on his left hand another transformation ring, this one a violet amethyst gem. "First, I need to get rid of you guys fast, lightning fast." He pushed a lever, **Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!** "Henshin" pushing the violet ring down his middle finger before placing his left hand over the WizarDriver. **Volt; Please! **Issei then held his left hand above him, causing a deep violet magic circle with sparks flying out of it to appear there. It then began to descend down on Issei, **Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai! **(Rai = Lightning), equipping Issei with the Wizard armor. This style was different from the others in that all the gems on the armor as well as the helmet (with the exception of the dark red trapezoidal gem on the forehead) were deep violet amethysts while the inside of the trench coat was the same violet color. Making his signature pose, with the body tilted at an angle and the left hand held up showing off the transformation ring, Wizard II said, "Sa, Showtime da."

As the Ghouls began their charge, Issei pushed the tails of the trench coat to the back, got in a fighting stance, and began charging his limbs with magical energy, going, "Haaa…" as he did so. When the first Ghoul that got close to him tried to spear him, he ducked down, avoiding the attack, and struck back with an uppercut to the chin. "1" yelled Issei as the attack connected. At the same time, purple sparks travelled from his fist to the spot where he hit the Ghoul. Using his leg as a pivot, Issei spun around and kicked the second Ghoul. "2". He then flung his arms backwards, backhanding two more Ghouls that tried to get him from behind. "3,4". Jumping over the ones he had knocked down, Issei landed on his hands and spun on them, kicking his legs out looking like a helicopter, knocking down 3 unharmed Ghouls. "5,6,7". When his spin was complete, he flipped back onto his feet. He then ran towards the remaining Ghouls, kneeing one in the stomach when he was close enough, "8", tossing it to the side and delivering a punch with his right to another nearby one. "9". When 2 more tried to get close, Issei punched both of them in the gut, "10,11", before grabbing them by the neck and throwing them to the side. He then jumped and spun in the air, kicking 2 more Ghouls in the head before landing. "12,13". When the last two Ghouls tried to spear him, Wizard dodged by jumping to the side. Grabbing one of them, he pulled it towards him, bringing the wielder closer and kicking it in the chest, "14", making it fly into his comrade who stumbled as a result, giving Issei an opening to rush in close and clothesline it, "15!"

Putting some distance between him and the Ghouls, Issei placed himself in front of Raynare once more. The Ghouls had already begun to get back to their feet and were spreading themselves out. Wizard, in the meantime, began switching out the rings on his right hand.

"The circuit is complete," he said as he flipped a lever on the WizarDriver and scanned his right hand ring, **Connect; Please!**, and pulled his gun out of the magic circle. "So, it's time for an exclusive Issei original Finale." Flipping open the Handauthor, **C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands! C'mon Shooting; Shake Hands!**, and scanning the Volt ring on his left hand on the reader. **Volt, Shooting Strike! **This time, not only did a violet magic circle form at the muzzle of the gun charging up electric energy, **Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai!**, but smaller versions of the circle also appeared on the bodies of the Ghouls, each one at the exact spot where Wizard II hit them, each with a number corresponding to the order they had been struck. When the Ghouls tried to move, a thin line of electricity formed between the markers, connecting them in numerical order and paralyzing them. Aiming the gun at Ghoul number 1, Issei pulled the trigger releasing the pent up electricity. When the fired energy hit, the Ghoul's body was surrounded by streaming currents of electricity. However, the attack did not stop there. The energy travelled along the line connecting the Ghouls, affecting each one in the same way as the surge passed through them. When the energy reached number 15, all of them were receiving a very thorough shock treatment. This continued for a second before, at the same time, they all combusted in a violet explosion that caused a large violet magic circle to appear in the air for a few seconds.

Quickly switching styles, **Flame; Please!** **Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**, Issei turned around calling "Raynare!" as he ran towards her. Kneeling down next to her, he grabbed an Engage ring while saying, "Just hang on. I'll take care of this."

"Why bother?" Raynare responded as he skin continued to crack. "I've done so much for his sake. Yet, I was so easily thrown away like trash." Her voice started to tear up. "All I ever hoped for was to be acknowledged by him; to have him compliment me, even if it was just once. Compared to other Fallen Angel, it's a pathetic desire." At this point, tears began to spill from her eyes. "Yet I couldn't even do that. I really am worthless. Even if you do save me, there would be no point. I'm as good as dead anyway."

"Don't say that!" Issei exclaimed, grabbing Raynare's shoulders and making her face him as he did so. He knew that he had to hurry and save her, that talking could wait till later. Even so, he continued to talk, for he felt that there was no point in saving her if she would still be in despair afterwards. "It's not pathetic at all! There's nothing wrong with wanting to get acknowledgement from someone you look up to. Everyone wants to be accepted by someone, even those who say they don't. No one can live without the acceptance of others whether it comes from family members, lovers, friends or even random strangers. If anything, your desire, your hope, is a pure one!" Raynare's teary face had an expression of shock on it. "Maybe you are not being recognized for your efforts now. So what! You just have to work even harder to show them that they were wrong about you, that you're not the screw up they claim you are."

"But where would I go?" Raynare sobbed. "Even if I live, I can't go back. No one would accept me so long as I'm branded as trash."

"I'll always accept you!" Issei passionately shouted shocking Raynare. "No matter what you do, I'd never abandon you! I'd never think you're trash! If you need someplace to go back to, you can come with me!" As Raynare let the words sink in, her tears stopped. "Let me help you become strong, become someone who cannot be ignored, who others will have no choice but to acknowledge! Let me keep your hope alive and make it a reality!" Hearing that final declaration, Raynare felt desire; the desire to be with Issei and make her dream come true.

"Geez," she said with a soft smile, raising her right hand and extending it towards Issei. "It's only the first date, and I'm already moving in with you."

"We can take care of the details and your stuff after I deal with this." Issei chuckled as he slid the Engage ring on to Raynare's finger before taking her hand and guiding it to his belt. **Engage; Please!** As Raynare slumped against the fountain, the red magic circle formed above her hand which he floated into before the circle vanished. Once again, he went through a series of red magic circles in a purple hole. Coming out of the final circle, Wizard II was a bit confused by the Underworld he was in. "Where is this Underworld supposed reflect?" he wondered out loud as he looked around the giant lab like room he found himself in. His eyes caught sight of what looked like a younger version of Raynare hiding behind a table sneaking glances at a man who was too far away for Issei to get a good look at. All he could distinguish about him was the 12 black wings coming from his back. Then, a huge purple crack appeared over the younger Raynare, stopping the memory as it expanded. Within seconds, a giant harpy like creature burst forth from the crack and began to rampage, creating more purple cracks at random spots, and busted out of the building. Giving chase, Issei switched the rings on his right hand.

"I promised Raynare I would keep her hope alive, and that's just what I intend to do!"

**Ddraig Rise! Please!**

Once again, a huge flaming magic circle appeared above Issei, soon followed by the cyborg like Red-Welsh Dragon. As Issei switched rings again, Ddraig took off, chasing the harpy Phantom. When it was a certain distance away, he began launching powerful fireballs from his jaws. Dodging them, the harpy created balls of energy in its hands and flung them towards the dragon. While the two tried to hit each other with their attacks Issei scanned his right hand, **Connect; Please!**, and pulled his Machinwinger out of the magic portal, driving towards the battle as fast as possible.

"Ddraig!" Issei called out as he approached a bridge, grabbing the attention of the dragon. In response to the verbal summons, Ddraig flew towards the bridge, passing under it. The moment his head came out on the other side, Issei drove his bike off the bridge causing it to unfold into the set of wings that clamped itself on top of Ddraig's own wings. (**AN: Since Ddraig is a real dragon, his wings will already be big, even in his Phantom form, so Issei's Machinwinger does not make the wings bigger, just over lays them**) Using the handlebars of the motorcycle, Wizard II guided Ddraig back to the harpy. This time, they moved so fast the harpy had no chance to dodge. Caught in the powerful grip of the dragon, it tried to break free by charging a bolt of energy in its hands. "Like we'd let that happen!" Issei declared as he directed Ddraig downwards, smashing the Phantom into the ground causing the attack to dissipate. While pinning the harpy down with its claw, Ddraig sank his jaws into one of the Phantom's wings and tore it off, eliciting a scream of pain that the dragon seemed to take satisfaction in. Issei then pulled up, bringing him and Ddraig back into the air.

Flipping a lever on the WizarDriver, **Lupachi Magic Touch Go! Lupachi Magic Touch Go!**, Issei placed the Kick Strike ring on his right hand as he said, "Sa, Finale!" before scanning it on the belt, **Very Nice; Kick Strike! Awesome! **He then jumped off Ddraig as the motorcycle also flew off, allowing the dragon the straighten his head with his neck, hold up his arms in V shape as they folded in on themselves followed by the lower body folding creating the giant dragon claw of the Strike Phase. The Machinwinger, now back in its motorcycle form, slotted itself into the Strike Phase. As they accelerated downwards, Issei kicked into the Strike Phase with his right leg. Once again, a projection of Wizard kicking down with a flaming dragon claw appeared. The Phantom tried to move out of the way, but was unable to due to having only one wing and was hit with force equaling a blazing meteorite resulting in its annihilation. Issei jumped off as Ddraig unfolded and roared in victory. Talking a moment to look at his partner, Issei let out a soft, "Whoo."

In the real world, a magic circle appeared over Raynare's hand. Wizard II drove out of it, quickly getting off to check on the girl, his armor dissolving as he approached her. After giving her a quick once over, Issei let out a sigh of relief before he heard Raynare mutter something. Leaning in, he heard her sleep talk, "Don't forget to take responsibility for me." Hearing this, Issei could not stop himself from blushing. 'The way she says it, it's almost as if I did something else to her.' He chuckled to himself before sitting next to her and leaning his back against the fountain. That was when he felt the fatigue kick in, causing him to do a mental self-assessment.

'One small battle in the morning, one just now. For both of them, I used a finishing move. I could have taken my time and dealt with the Ghouls normally, but there were too many and not enough time, especially with Raynare falling into despair. Then I went into her Underworld and destroyed her Inner Phantom. Add all that to the fact that I haven't been at this too long, I don't have too much mana. Sensei said my reserves would grow larger with time and experience, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem in the future. However,' here his expression became serious as he continued to pant. 'I'm more worried about that Dohnaseek guy. He definitely knows about Phantoms, Gates, and my identity as a wizard. Raynare said she never heard of these things before. Not only that, he was prepared to drive Raynare into despair and even had Ghouls ready to keep me busy, meaning he knew that Raynare was a Gate. How is that possible? Does he have contact with a Phantom who has the ability to identify Gates? Just what is going on?'

At that moment, out of the corner of his eye, Issei saw a speck of light come out of the cover of the trees and zoom towards him. He tried to move, but the fatigue slowed his body down and he was unable to avoid being pierced by a spear made entirely of light. Coughing up blood, he tried to grab the weapon, only for it to disappear before he could even touch it. Fighting against the darkness that threatened to consume him, he tried to catch a glimpse of his attacker, but his sight was already too weak. As his hands fell to his side, Issei's mind was whirling.

'So, this is how it ends? I survive the pit of despair by pulling myself up with hope, only to die at the ends of some other unknown enemy? I barely managed to save two people. There are still things I need to do. I need to stop the Phantoms from ruining the lives of the Gates and their loved ones in their pursuit to expand their forces. I still haven't become someone my parents could be proud of. I'm still not proper big brother material.' As he lost more and more strength, his thoughts became more disorganized. 'Dying like this, when there's no one left to learn of my fate or cry for me? What would sensei say if he saw this? What would she say?' Once again, his thoughts turned to Rias Gremory. At this, the magic circle on the forgotten flyer in Issei's pocket began to glow, filling up with crimson energy. 'I refuse to die like this! I absolutely refuse to let myself fall to death!' Suddenly, the flyer flew out of Issei's pocket and landed on the ground a yard or so in front of him. Then, a large crimson version of the magic circle appeared above it and out came…her. Rias Gremory, looking much healthier than the last time the two had met. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see who had summoned her and the condition he was in.

"Oh my goodness!" Rias exclaimed as she ran to Issei and knelt next to him. "You were attack by a Fallen Angel?!" Barely registering her words, Issei struggled to raise his arm. At this, Rias pulled out a red object and showed it to Issei, revealing it to be a red pawn. "I can save you, but at a cost. You would become stronger than before, but would lose your humanity." At this, a set of bat like wings sprouted from her back. "Knowing that, will you still accept another chance at life?" In response to her question, Issei mustered the last of his strength and grabbed the hand that was holding the pawn, barely nodding as he did so. "Very well." Rias said, her expression becoming one of resolve. "From now on, you will live for my sake." At that, Issei's sight finally went black.

Next Morning…

The birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the window, much to the annoyance of a certain sleeping teenage boy. Unable to ignore the beams of light that landed on his face, Issei found himself waking up in his bed.

"Man," he said groggily. "That was some dream." Lifting his body into a sitting position while stretching his arms, Issei slowly to become more aware of his environment. "Why am I naked? I don't sleep commando." As he scratched his head with his left hand in confusion, his right hand fell to his side and landed on something soft. Realizing it was too fleshy and elastic to be a pillow, Issei gave an experimental squeeze only to hear an unexpected feminine moan in response. Slowly turning his head, Issei was greatly shocked to find sleeping next to him Raynare who was also naked, with his hand on her large uncovered breast. As the situation hit his brain like a bullet, Issei began blushing in shock and embarrassment. When he accidentally applied more pressure with his right hand, producing another soft erotic moan from Raynare, Issei hastily removed his hand. In his haste, his left hand fell to his side once again landing on something soft and tender and producing another feminine moan. Realizing what this meant, Issei spun his head to the left to see Rias Gremory sleeping, also lacking any clothing. At this point, Issei's mouth was open so wide a bird could have made a nest there while blood was flowing from his nose without restraint.

Two females, both he had saved from falling into despair, one his high school crush and the school's number one idol, the other his first date and a fallen angel, both with drop dead gorgeous bodies, completely nude, were sleeping next to him. He was also naked and he had touched both of their breasts. Issei could say only one thing.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

**Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Here, I introduced a style that is unique to Issei, Volt style which utilizes the element of Lightning. I have always been a believer in the existence of 5 basic elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind. This should be no surprise to those who have read my profile. If you dislike this customization of mine, I apologize, but I simply could not continue this version of the story without including this. If I had Issei replace Haruto instead, combining the plot lines of DxD and Wizard, I would not have done that. To help you readers get a better image and understanding, allow me to explain.**

**The ring for Volt style is a violet amethyst transformation ring that is cut in such a way that it is shaped like a standard kite. As such, the colored parts of the armor are dark violet. While its attacking power is slightly weaker than Hurricane, this style has much greater speed for sprints and comes right behind Hurricane in terms of maximum jumping height. However, for actual aerial dogfights, Hurricane is the only choice because Volt does not allow Issei to stay in the air. However, by concentrating his energy to his feet, Issei can run up walls and ceilings and even on water, though only for a brief time so long battles on walls are not possible nor can he just run up the side of a tall building all the way to the roof. Another unique stat of Volt is accuracy. In this style, Issei has a higher accuracy rate and can also land attacks at the weak points of his enemies with greater success, meaning a higher rate of doing critical damage. Not only that, the attacks can also inflict weaker opponents with a minor case of paralysis. For stronger opponents he would have to concentrate and channel his magical energy into his strikes. A special feature of Volt style is the ability to improve the performance/affect objects that use electricity. For example, when Issei rides his Machinwinger while in Volt style, he can direct electricity into it and make it go even faster than normal for a short time. Looking at it another way, he could also interfere with electrical objects like say a bus that has been hijacked by a Phantom (reference to KR Wizard episode 24) and force it to stop. Now to address the way Issei finished off the Ghouls in this chapter. I already mentioned how he can cause paralysis by concentrating his magical energy into his attacks. As demonstrated here, he can also use it to mark his enemies to set up for a finisher. Each time he hit a Ghoul, Issei's magic left a marker on the place where his hit landed. Then, when he started up his Volt Shooting Strike attack, the markers activated and connected to each other in the order that the attacks were made. At the same time, it created a region that was oppositely charged to the energy building up in the gun. This way, as long as Issei aimed in the general direction of the first Ghouls, the attack would instantly be attracted to the marker causing the attack to home in on the target. Then, the energy of the attack flowed along the connection to the other markers thus hitting the other opponents before discharging the pent up energy and destroying them simultaneously. To sum it up, as long as Issei has completed the set-up, not only will his shot be 100% accurate, but it can take down multiple foes with just one shot. The Volt Slash Strike will be different while having its own unique features which I will expand upon after Issei uses it.**

**I currently have a poll up on my profile for girls who I am considering adding to the harem. There will be no definite closing date on this poll, so vote whenever you like. I will take it off the profile temporarily so that I can put up a more urgent poll, but it will reappear after that other poll is done. Of course, once I have finalized my own decision regarding the harem I will take it down, but that won't happen for a long while.**

**Here is the current harem list (in no particular order):**

**Rias**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Asia**

**Kiyome Abe**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Xenovia**

**Irina**

**Ravel**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Devil Under Arrest

**Now for chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed the previous one. Some of you might be wondering about the frequency of my posts. I will say this now. At most, I can guarantee updates approximately once every one and a half months. I am currently in community college trying to get all A's so I can transfer to a proper University. Yet, I am still setting aside time to think, write, type, and post this story. I only say this so that some people don't get their hopes up that I will post frequently only for them to fall into despair when they learn the truth. I'd rather not be responsible to the creation of Phantoms in real life if some of those people happened to be Gates.**

**This chapter took quite a bit of time due to my finals being in the second week of May and all the regular tests that were being crammed in during the last few weeks of April.**

**I am going to go ahead and say this now. Time wise, Issei meets Haruto shortly after the Sengoku Movie Battle. This way, Haruto already has his Infinity Ring and unlocked Infinity Gold Dragon when he meets Issei. Also, the events of the Heisei vs. Showa Riders Battle will not affect this story, so Issei will not be dragged into that conflict.**

**With that out of the way, on with the story.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 3: Devil Under Arrest**

To say he was confused would be an understatement. Issei felt like he was in a Rip van Winkle situation where he slept for one night but woke up in the future. Except, instead of the future, he woke up in an impossible scenario. Two busty beauties were with him in bed with all three of them being naked!

"Oh dear God, why is this happening to me?!" As soon as he said this, he got a splitting headache that reminded him of the time a certain someone slipped causing an expensive antique vase to land on his head. "The hell is up with this?" His frantic actions and words caused Raynare to stir from her sleep.

"Morning" she mumbled as she began to get up.

'It really is Raynare.' Issei thought to himself. 'That means yesterday wasn't a dream. But what about me being stabbed and Rias appearing like that?' Deciding to focus on the moment, Issei turned to look at Raynare, but instantly averted his gaze in an attempt to stop himself from staring at her nude body. Unfortunately, he had much trouble doing this, so he settled for sneaking glances at her every now and then while talking.

"Not to be rude, but how did you get in my house. Furthermore, why were you with me in bed?"

"I'm not really so sure about the first one." Raynare yawned as she rubbed he eyes. "All I know is that when I regained consciousness I was slumped against the wall of the room. I saw you in bed and I was still woozy, so I decided to join you."

"Just like that?"

"Yep." She replied with a small smile. It was then she noticed the bed's third occupant.

"A Devil from the house of Gremory!" she yelled as she suddenly jumped off the bed and tried to get in a fighting stance. At that moment, Issei's mind registered two things. The second thing was that Raynare seemed to recognize Rias. The first thing that his brain processed, or rather saved, was the image of Raynare's entire body, devoid of any clothing, shining just right in the sunlight. His brain made sure to capture every facet of that sight, and he didn't even realize that he was doing it.

With everything that was going on, it was not too surprising that Rias opened her eyes at this point.

"Morning Hyoudou." she yawned as she got up.

"Gremory-sempai…" Issei mumbled as he began to turn his head towards her, only to turn away when he got an eyeful of her bountiful breasts. "What are you doing here naked in my bed?!"

"It was necessary." She shrugged while rubbing her eyes. As she opened them and saw Raynare across from her, she got a sharp look. "Though I don't remember her getting in the bed." At this, Raynare could not stop herself from retorting.

"Shut up you damn devil! What exactly are you doing here?!"

"That's the first thing you say to me? I would have thought that Fallen Angels at least had the courtesy to thank someone who decided to take you to proper shelter instead of leaving you unconscious in the middle of the park." Rias responded as she pulled herself to the edge of the bed and sat there.

"Why the hell would you do that? Are you trying to get information out of me?"

"Frankly, if I wanted to interrogate you I would have sent you to my Queen. Believe me when I say that she would have enjoyed it while you would be begging for your life to end. The reason I brought you here was in consideration of Issei. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" both Raynare and Issei asked.

"I saw this ring on your finger and knew what it meant." Rias replied as she raised her right hand showing off the Engage ring she received from Issei. At this, Raynare looked at her own right hand and saw her own Engage ring there. There was a brief pause, during which Issei mused over the fact that Rias was still wearing the ring even while sleeping, before Raynare began yelling again.

"Well how did you get to us in the first place?!"

"Well…" Rias began before the sound of the front door opening caught the attention of the three occupants of the room.

"Issei-kun, are you home?" came a feminine voice from downstairs. It was followed by, "We're letting ourselves in.", from a second distinctively different female voice. Hearing this Raynare and Rias got question marks above their heads. They both knew his parents were dead, Raynare from her research and Rias from the information Sona gave her, so the fact that there were two women entering the house without breaking in surprised them. Even more had popped up when they noticed Issei's reaction. His face had started to turn pale the moment he heard the unidentified voice. He jumped towards the window and looked out and was surprised to see a car parked in front of the house. One that had police lights mounted on the roof.

"SHIT!" he yelled, startling the girls in his room. It also startled whoever had entered the house for his outburst was followed by the sound of footsteps hurrying up the staircase.

"Of all the days for them to check up on me it had to be today and at this hour!" Issei panicked as he grabbed a shirt that was hanging off his chair and hastily used it to cover Raynare. "Hurry, hid your nakedness!" he said franticly as he grabbed the bed covers and tried to cover Rias up.

It was at that moment that the door to his room was forced open and in stepped two women. The oldest one was a brunette with short hair and dressed in a black suit that gave the impression that she was a member of the Nation Security Agency. Then again, given the fact that she actually had a standard police gun ready to fire in her hands, she probably was. The second woman had long black hair and looked like she was in college. She too was holding a gun, but it was the same type that Issei used. The only difference was that the Handauthor on this one had a red outline whereas Issei's had a yellow outline. Both went wide eyed at the scene before them. Issei was straddling Rias with only a blanket between their bare skins while Raynare stood near them wearing nothing except for one of Issei's shirts barely hanging off her shoulders frame.

"Rinko-san, Mayu-san…" Issei said while sweating bullets.

"Good morning." Rias said with a smile on her face. Meanwhile, Raynare tried to get the shirt on properly.

"Morning…" the older one, Rinko, responded mechanically. Mayu, the younger one, on the other hand, started to get a furious look on her face.

"Issei" she said while gritting her teeth and closing her eyes. "We'll wait in the living room, so get ready to start explaining yourself!" Grabbing the still shocked detective, she closed the door with a slam and stomped downstairs. At this, Issei ended up falling backwards, which was a bad idea because that put his head right below Raynare between her legs. Luckily, he merely caught a glimpse of her cave of wonders before he snapped back into a sitting position.

'Great! How am I supposed to explain this to the two of them? I hardly know what happened last night myself!'

"Who were those people?" Raynare asked him while Rias merely gained a look of curiosity.

"They're friends of my sensei and they work for Section Zero, a division of the National Security Agency. Thanks to the head also knowing sensei, I was allowed to keep the house. It was decided that every now and then someone will come to check on me since I'm living alone. It just happened that today was one of those days and it was two of them together." Issei said before noticing that Rias had gotten off the bed causing her nether regions to be exposed to his sight. Fighting against the strong desire to stare, Issei grabbed his head and forced himself to face the floor. This way, all he could see was Rias's feet as she walked towards a pile of folded up clothes where she picked up a pair of panties. As she put them on, his inner pervert was begging him to look up, but he managed to force himself to stay down. There was also the fact that Raynare had put her foot over his head, threatening to bring it down if he dared sneak a peek.

"Tell me," she turned to back to Issei, "how is the spot where you got stabbed at?" Hearing this, Issei narrowed his eyes while Raynare became shocked.

"You got stabbed last night? Who could have done that?"

"It was definitely a Fallen Angel." Rias answered while putting on her bra, "That much I was certain of when you summoned me." She turned around and pushed her hair to the side to show her unfastened bra after speaking, "Sorry but could you help me with this?"

Issei gulped before getting up, "Um sure." Raynare was still in shock from what she just heard, so she didn't react to what was being said now. While he was fastening her bra he asked, "Um, Gremory-sempai, why were you naked?"

"I had to bathe you in magic in order to heal you. In order for me to do that, I had to embrace you in the nude." She replied right when he had finished fastening.

"In the nude!? Shit?!"

"Don't worry I'm still a virgin." This got Issei to calm down a bit, "Oh okay." He sighed while speaking to himself, "Man that was close." Though he said that out loud, part of him was yelling that he should have lost his virginity. Issei decided to just ignore that voice.

"You said that he summoned you." Raynare said slowly, getting the attention of the other two. "And he had already been stabbed when you arrived."

"That's right." Rias nodded in confirmation. Meanwhile, Issei, not realizing where the conversation was going, grabbed his boxers and began putting them on while hiding as much of his junk as possible, not something that could be too easily done but the conversation between the two girls acted like a good distraction.

"You were using your magic to heal him."

"Yes."

"So that means…" Here, Raynare's expression became slightly fearful.

"Exactly." Rias nodded. At this point Issei was paying full attention and had his pants on. "I reincarnated him as a devil. He is now a member of my peerage." Hearing this, Raynare could not stop herself from staring at Issei, a stare full of fear.

Not understanding the situation, though he certainly realized that something had happened to him, Issei decided that taking things one at a time would be for the best. To start, he needed to deal with the other two people presently in his house.

"How about we first get our clothes on and deal with Rinko-san and Mayu-san downstairs?" he suggested, placing himself between the two women.

"Very well then. That does make sense." Rias agreed as she turned back to her pile of clothes and began putting the rest of them on. Issei turned to Raynare and was surprised to see her blushing and tugging the shirt he had draped over her.

"My clothes were created through my magic." She mumbled. "For some reason, my magic is so low right now that I can't even do that." Issei could tell that she was embarrassed by this fact.

"Looks like my theory was right." Issei heard Rias say softly. Ignoring that, Issei slipped on his Handauthor belt and grabbed a ring out of a large black box on his desk that had many ring slots in it.

"Give me your hand. I can take care of this problem with my own magic." he said as he presented the ring to Raynare, this one having the image of a dragon wearing a bowtie. Rias turned her head when she heard this, allowing her a good enough view of Issei and Raynare. Raynare hesitated a bit before she took off her Engage ring and held her right hand out to Issei. He slipped the ring in his hand on to her middle finger and gently guided it to the Handauthor. **Dress Up; Please! **A vertical, red magic circle as tall as Raynare appeared with her at its axis. Much to Raynare's and Rias's surprise, Issei twirled Raynare around, causing the magic circle to spin before disappearing. Now Raynare was wearing the same set of clothes she wore throughout the day yesterday except they were slightly bigger to match her taller frame.

"There we go." Issei said with a smile as he let go of Raynare's hand and went for his shirt. While he was completing his outfit, both girls were examining the clothes created by his spell, Rias being more discrete about it by doing it from a distance. Both were impressed by the authentic quality of the material, even if the design was pretty simple. Once his shirt was on, Issei opened the door while saying, "Might as well face the music." with the girls following him.

The moment he arrived at the living room, Rinko grabbed Issei's hands and locked them in handcuffs. Before he could protest, he got slapped in the face.

"I should have known this would happen." Mayu said furiously.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You used your magic as an excuse to sleep with these poor innocent girls, didn't you?"

"How do you come to that conclusion?!"

"Both of them are wearing your rings." Rinko declared pointing to the evidence.

Mayu continued with, "I bet you said that you needed to enter their Underworld a second time and that sleeping with you was the only way to save them. You filthy high school boy."

"It wasn't like that, I swear!" Issei said in a panicky voice. "Besides, that kind of thing only happens in crappy porno and such."

"I'm sure you would know."

"You're the one who came up with the theory!"

"Save it for the station."

"You're actually arresting me!"

"Excuse me." Rias interrupted, getting the attention of the two Section Zero agents. "Nothing sexual happened last night whatsoever. I was simply using my own method of healing on him after what happened last night."

"As for me, I just joined them in the middle of the night without really being aware of what I was doing." Raynare admitted. "If I had known the Gremory devil was there, I would never have gotten in."

"The feeling is mutual." Rias said smugly.

"Wait," Mayu said as Rinko took the cuffs off of Issei while having a look of deep mistrust on her face. "You're a devil, as in from the Underworld?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you know of us." Rias said narrowing her eyes.

"Our position in NSA is such that we need to know these things." Rinko explained. "Issei doesn't know because he hasn't been told yet, though that probably changes now. So is she a devil as well?" Rinko asked pointing to Raynare.

"No! I'm a Fallen Angel!"

"Wait!" Mayu interjected when Rinko was about to respond. "Why were you healing Issei in the first place?"

"He summoned me when he was stabbed by a spear of light."

"Before you jump to any conclusions, it was not mine." Raynare said instantly. "Issei had saved me from…something… and I was knocked out when it happened."

"But what about Issei?" Rinko asked.

"In order to save him, I had to make him a part of my peerage."

"What does that mean?" This time it was Issei who asked.

"It means that I made you are now a devil, and a member of my family." Rias said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Wait," Issei said as everything finally sunk into his brain while Mayu and Rinko became shocked, "I'm not longer human, but a Devil!"

"Exactly."

"…."

"…."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You'll have to pay it a visit eventually."

**Okay, heads up here. This was originally going to be much longer, but I decided to split the chapter into 3 parts. Therefore, the next two chapters will also be shorter in comparison to what I had originally planned. Sorry that there is no action here but at least there is another spell used (a personal favorite of mine) as well as the arrival of two lead female characters from the original Wizard series! As for them knowing about Devils and such, it makes sense to me seeing as they already deal with magical beings, so why wouldn't they know about other kinds? Also, they are much higher up than they were when Wizard ended so they are required to know this stuff. They just don't know about the whole reincarnation system.**

**I also realize that this may be the worst written chapter yet. Again, I apologize but I could not get the scene that I had actually imagined out properly. Also, the next two chapters will also be plot heavy since I originally planned this chapter to be that way. There will be some action but it will be from a flashback of the "car accident" that killed Issei's parents.**

**Also, if you send me ideas for original spell rings, I will consider them. I cannot guarantee that I will use them. It will all depend on the plot. Though I will go ahead and say this: I already have a plan to have Issei use an original ring during the Riser match to practically blow up Riser's queen. No, it is not a variation of the White Wizard's Explosion ring.**

**In the ending notes of the next chapter, I will address some of the reviews and give reviews to questions that might have been asked. Please don't forget to vote on my poll for who you want in the harem.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 School Ride and Guests

**Just so you know I did not start writing this chapter until two or three weeks AFTER I had posted chapter 3. That was because I did not really have any inspiration to write at that point, just a drive to enjoy my summer. Plus, I found a YouTube video of the Sengoku Wars Movie, with subs. I went ahead and downloaded it and watched it. I really needed it as reference concerning Infinity Dragon Gold. On that subject, (SPOILER FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT SEEN IT YET) it seems that the Hope Ring/Philosopher's Stone is now a part of Haruto's Underworld, affecting the Finish Strike Ring resulting in Infinity Dragon Gold instead of Infinity Dragon. If you wonder why this is important it is because I have plans for a Haruto vs. Sirzechs match where Haruto uses Infinity Dragon Gold and forces Sirzechs to use his Super Devil form. Not to mention, now that I know about the Haruto placing the stone inside his own Underworld, it will actually change future interactions between Haruto and the 3 factions since the Philosopher's Stone is also a big deal to them, it's almost like a minor artificial sacred gear. Heck, when reading volume 16, I thought that Valerie's condition could be compared to Koyomi's and that perhaps giving her mana would allow her to regain her conscience for a time since she still had 2 Holy Grails. Other than that, I have no complaints with the movie. It was awesome and I loved how they actually showed Haruto being in other countries with the language and the people. Not to mention that goal scoring finisher with Gaim and the watermelon, obviously a tribute to both Haruto's own skill in the sport as well as the World Cup. Btw, can't wait for the English sub of the new Gaim movie and the Showa vs. Heisei movie.**

**Another thing I want to say to all you who want me to update fast. Look at my previous works. They are either one-shots or stories that were intended for multiple chapters but were never updated past chapter 1. I am not really used to actually writing long multi-chapter fanfics that are well liked. Not to mention, I AM UNDER ENOUGH PRESSURE FROM MY BENGAL TIGER OF A DAD! NOT TO MENTION MY LITTLE BROTHER GOT ACCEPTED TO UT AUSTIN UNDER THE PLAN II PROGRAM! WITH TWO SCHOLORSHIPS TO BOOT! ON TOP OF ALL THAT, I'M USING THIS AS A WAY TO BUILD MY WRITING SKILL SO THAT I CAN WRITE ACTUAL ORIGINAL NOVELS, A CAREER CHOICE MY FATHER IS CONSTANTLY TRYING TO SAY I SHOULD NOT DO BECAUSE IT HE THINKS MY ENGLISH SUCKS! FRANKLY, I THINK HE JUST WANTS ME TO GO INTO SOME MATH OR SCIENCE FIELD BECAUSE WE ARE ASIAN SO SORRY IF THIS IS NOT MY LIFE AND SHOULD ACT AS IF IT IS! ON TOP OF THAT, HE THINKS FANFICS ARE GENERALLY WRITTEN BY PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION AND NO SKILL IN THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE WITH THE SAME THING APPLYING TO THOSE WHO READ THEM! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE PREPARATIONS FOR ALL THE AUNTS AND UNCLES COMING OVER JUST FOR THE GRADUATION CEREMONY!**

**I apologize for the rant; I just really, really hate flamers. People giving negative criticism is totally different since I can actually use those to improve my writing. That being said, some of you may have noticed that I am exercising my right as the author to moderate guest reviews. From now on, all guest reviews will have to be approved by me before they are officially posted.**

**On another note, I have cleaned up chapters 1 and 3. Kudos to whoever notices the small changes.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 4: School Ride and Guests**

After Rias's revelation, some semblance of order was restored. Issei, Mayu, and Rinko were sitting on the couch with Rias and Raynare sitting in chairs across from them. The two girls explained what happened to Issei last night, with the boy himself giving his own details where necessary, and the result of it.

"So let me get this straight." Rinko said, her detective training kicking in as she held a notepad in front of her going over what she had written. (**AN: This is basically a recap of chapter **2) Pointing to Raynare, "You are a Fallen Angel who was going to kill Issei because you thought he had something called a Sacred Gear, a type of weapon created by God and bestowed upon humans at random, making him a potential threat to your kind. However, you decided that it would be safer to keep him alive due to unknown factors, that is, his magic and how he learned how to use them. You were then forced into despair by another Fallen Angel who was your comrade. Issei saved you, but afterwards he was stabbed by a spear of light that came from an unknown assailant but was more than likely a Fallen Angel. At this point," Rinko switched her focus to Rias, "Issei's desire to live activated a magic circle he happened to have on him which summoned you. In order for you to save him, you had to make him a devil, specifically a member or your own clan. Afterwards, you brought him here and applied healing treatment over night. Did I miss anything?"

"Not at all." Rias replied elegantly. "Now that that's settled, I need to decide what to do about you." She said while turning her head towards Raynare. This statement caused question and exclamation marks to pop up above everyone's heads. "Though Issei saved you and your magic is low at the moment, that doesn't change the fact that I am a high class devil and you are a Fallen Angel on my territory. Right now, I have good enough reason to easily eliminate you, especially since you can't use any magic." At this point, Rias was giving off an intense yet controlled aura, making Raynare shake in fear. As Rias began to raise her hand, Issei surprised everyone by pulling out his gun and aiming it right at her arm.

"I'm grateful you saved me, even if it cost me my humanity. However, that and Raynare living here are two separate matters. So if you threaten her any further, I will shoot." For a moment, Rias and Issei held each other's gazes while the other women in the room looked on.

"Very well." Rias sighed, though there was a small smile on her face. "As long as you can assure complete responsibility for her I will accept whatever action you take." She then turned her head and said, "As much as I would like to continue this conversation, I'm afraid it will have to wait until later in the afternoon."

"Huh?!" x4

"If I don't leave soon, I'll be late for school." Rias said as she pointed at the clock. It was at this time that the rest of the occupants of the room realized what time it was. They were quite surprised that it was already that late in the morning.

"In that case how about I give you a lift on my bike?" Issei suggested without a second thought. Not noticing the looks he was receiving at this point, he continued, "I mean it is my fault you are here and running late. Besides, I could use some fresh air and a nice drive to clear my head a bit." As Rias pondered these words, Mayu and Rinko began whispering to each other while Raynare looked like she was having a mental argument with herself.

"Very well then, I shall take you up on that offer."

"Since it does not seem like we will be getting any more information until the afternoon," Rinko interrupted, "I will head back and report everything so far while Mayu will stay here so that she can participate in the conversation in the afternoon. Is that acceptable"

"It is not a problem. Besides, I will be bringing along some more guests myself so having one more person would make no difference."

"In that case I shall take my leave." As she turned to leave, Rinko turned around and said to Issei, "By the way, we brought along a package from Shunpei and Wajima. I think you'll recognize them."

"Thanks. See you later Rinko-san." As the officer left, Issei turned his attention to Mayu. "What exactly are you planning to do in the mean time?"

"Somebody needs to make sure you have everything you need in this house." She replied exasperatedly. "We were already planning on checking your fridge to make sure you have enough food. Now, if she's going to be living here," at this point she pointed to Raynare, "then actual clothes are going to be necessary. Do you really expect her to wear clothes created from your magic all day every single day?" This impressed both Rias and Raynare. They had not expected her to be able to identify the clothes Raynare had on as being created from the Dress Up ring.

"Fine." Getting up, Issei grabbed his keys from the mantelpiece. Turning towards Raynare, he said, "Sorry things turned out like this. I'll find some time for us to talk once I get back. That okay?" Raynare nodded, but Issei could tell she was nervous. Deciding to feign ignorance, he turned to Rias. "Well, let's get going."

**(AN: Sorry about the following description being slightly inaccurate and lacking. I myself have no experience actually riding a motorcycle, so I can only use my imagination to the best of my abilities.)**

Rias knew nothing about motorcycles. She was aware of their popularity among humans and what they generally looked like, but nothing beyond that. However, even she could tell that Issei's bike was a custom piece, what with the giant jewel resembling his flame helmet on the handlebars and the other features of its design. As she approached it, the crimson haired devil detected a trace of magic coming from the vehicle, as if it was another tool of magic. Putting on the helmet Issei offered her, she sat behind him as he gave instructions on how to make sure she did not fall off.

"Just make sure you hold on tight. Do that, and everything will be fine." As he started the engine, he felt Rias wrap her arms around his stomach followed by the sensation of her breasts being pressed against his back causing him to stiffen up a bit as he looked back to Rias with a questioning look.

"You said for me to hold on tight, right?" she replied with a smile.

"Suit yourself." Issei managed to reply before pushing down his visor and getting on the road.

Any man would get certain…feelings caused by the sensation of a woman like Rias Gremory pressing herself against their body, especially Issei. While it had been a while since he had performed acts that would get him called a pervert, his libido was still there. Heck, it was practically yelling at him to pay attention to the feeling of breasts pressing against his back. Instead, he decided to focus on driving safely along the road. While it helped, it didn't abate the blush on his face.

As for Rias, she would later admit that she had never felt anything like it before. The wind in her hair and on her skin, the other cars on the road passing or being passed by them, and no protective window keeping her from just reaching out to the sides. It really was different from riding on a Griffon. One thing she would not admit, however, was that the most enjoyable part was the feel of Issei's body against hers. She felt warmth, comfort, and a certain level of safety she rarely felt around other men. Honestly, she was slightly disappointed when she realized they were slowing down as they approached Kuoh, with students still walking to the gate.

Said students were certainly surprised to see a mysterious bike pull up in front of the school with one of their students on it. Of course, even with the helmet on, they all recognized Rias and immediately began whispering amongst themselves, the seeds of rumors being sown, while focusing all their attention on the scene in front of them.

"I must say, that was certainly an enjoyable experience." Rias said as she got off and pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair into place before realizing Issei's head was directed towards the school, as if he was giving it a longing look. Feeling a bit mischievous, she reached forward and lifted up the visor of his helmet, catching him off guard. When he gave her an incredulous look, she giggled and said, "Glad to see if I have your attention."

Meanwhile, all the bystander students had their eyes glued to the interaction between the Onee-sama of Kuoh and the mysterious rider. Some managed to get close enough to hear Rias say, "Well, I shall see you later this afternoon so that we may pick up where we left off. Good day." She bowed slightly before walking onto the school grounds. The rider seemed to follow her with his eyes briefly pushing down his visor and driving off. At this point, the two were unaware of the rumors, some of them downright scandalous, which would spread over the campus.

Later…

After patrolling the city on his Machinwinger for a few hours, Issei decided to stop by Hungry Donuts 2, finding the food van with relative ease. When he stepped up to the counter, he was surprised to the staff wasn't waiting to show off some new special. 'Then again,' he mused internally, 'their special usually lasts for about 3-4 days before some new creation takes its place.'

"What will it be Issei-chan?" Kamimura asked while Ryu and Yu stood to the side, as if waiting for something to happen.

"One plain sugar." Issei said. As Kamimura began to get the pastry ready, Issei continued, "and one Lemon Cream." This got the attention of the 3 members of the staff. Whenever Issei order a second donut that wasn't plain sugar that meant only one thing, he was thinking about something serious! Using their collective brain power, they realized something must have happened on yesterdays date, something very big.

"So…" Ryu said as he handed Issei his tray, "how was your date with that Yuuma girl yesterday?"

Absentmindedly, Issei picked up his food while answering, "Well, it definitely went great." taking a bit out of the Lemon Cream when he finished his sentence.

"How can you be so sure?" Yu implored, with the other two nodding their heads in agreement to the question.

"She's moving in with me. In fact, it's being finalized today." Issei replied nonchalantly. Despite his apparent indifference, the three donut workers completely freaked out. After the screams of shock and joy, they began their own little conversation about what might have happened to cause something like this while Issei continued eating. He was about to start on his plain sugar when a thought occurred to him. "Oh, can I get 10 plain sugar donuts to go please. I've got guests coming over later today and I don't think I have the normal snacks and tea at home."

"Is it because Yuuma is moving in with you!" Kamimura exclaimed.

"Sort of." was Issei's response before getting back to his food. Squealing in excitement, Yu began posting the juicy news she just heard onto every social network available while her two sempai's began getting the order together with even more energy. After finishing his snack, Issei took the box of donuts and started walking home, but not before he pushed the Machinwinger into the **Connect **portal, all the while ignoring the jubilant staff of the donut van.

Walking into his house, Issei was not surprised to see bags lying around on top of the table next to a small box while sounds of someone moving and organizing things came from the kitchen area. Putting the donuts down, Issei opened the box and examined its contents. 'So that's what she meant by me recognizing them.' he thought to himself as he closed the lid and lifted the box while calling to the kitchen, "Mayu-san, I'm heading for my room now." Assuming her silence to mean she heard him, Issei headed up. As he entered his room, he was once again ignorant of his surroundings. It wasn't until he had closed the door behind him that he realized that there was somebody else already in his room. Specifically, a certain Fallen Angel wearing only a skirt, though it looked like she had been trying on some shirts before he came in.

There was perhaps a full minute of silence before Issei became a red tomato and turned his sights away from Raynare, spluttering out apologies and excuses. When she did not immediately respond, he became fearful of the possibility that she was going to react with violence. Much to his surprise, that did not happen. Instead, she hugged him from behind, leaning her body into his back. At this, Issei's level of control was tested to limits higher than during the drive with Rias. Not only did he not have something to take his attention, Raynare still wasn't wearing a shirt, her bare breasts being separated from his skin by his own clothes. Before he could get a word out, she started talking.

"Do you still mean what you said back then?" The raw emotion in her voice, the nervousness that neared desperation, snagged Issei's attention. Hearing it, his mind flashed back to the previous night, when Raynare was wallowing in despair. "You are now a devil, a species that has long been in conflict with my own. Plus, that Gremory girl is now your master, so if she were to tell you to destroy me, you're expected to do so. Despite that, will you still protect me? Will you really defy the one who saved your life for one who was poised to take it?" As Raynare spoke, her voice began to tear up, threatening actual tears towards the end.

"I told you didn't I?" Issei responded immediately with passion. "I will always accept you. I will never abandon you. My home will always be open to you." As he said this, he took one of Raynare's hands in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"But how? You heard what she said. What could you do that allows you to take complete responsibility for me?" Instead of immediately answering, Issei opened the box in his hands and showed it to Raynare. Inside were 4 rings. All of them looked like the ones used to summon the PlaMonsters, except 3 were completely blank while the fourth had a simple red circle. "What are these?" Raynare asked without thinking.

"With these I can make you my familiar." Hearing this, the Fallen Angel could not stop herself from gasping. "I don't know how it usually works for you, but I can establish a contract where you become my familiar. The best thing is that you're free to end the contract whenever you want to leave, so it's not permanent. If you're my familiar, they have no choice but to accept your place here." At the end of this sentence, Issei turned around to face Raynare, her hand still being held by his own.

"Can you really do that? I've never heard of a familiar contract that can be terminated by the familiar itself."

"Believe me; I've seen this in action. Sensei once made an animal his familiar temporarily to give it protection. Once the danger had passed, it broke the contract. So," here Issei pulled out the ring with the circle and one of the blank rings, "what do you say? Will you accept?" There was a moment of silence, but not of hesitation. Rather, Raynare was amazed at what she was being offered. In fact, she was so shocked she couldn't find her voice, so she nodded her response.

Gently taking her left hand, Issei slid the blank ring onto her left middle finger. He then took the ring with the circle and put it on his right hand and scanned it, **Contract; Please! **One red magic circle appeared at the belt and began pulsing while a second much smaller one appeared over the ring on Raynare's hand. Guiding the hand to his belt, **Familiar; Please!**, the two magic circles reacted to each other, creating a line of energy between them. At this point, Issei began to speak.

"Do you, Fallen Angel Raynare, accept this contract of familiars where you shall be summoned by your ring and receive my magic so long as you wear it until you choose to no longer serve me?" When Issei spoke these words, there was an aura about him, one that demanded authority.

With a smile on her face and no trace of hesitation, Raynare said, "I do." At these two words, the line of energy between the two magic circles expanded, becoming a stream flowing from Issei to Raynare. She could feel the magic flowing into her, so different from her own yet so friendly. When it felt like she had been filled with it, the flow stopped. The ring on her left hand glowed for a brief moment before returning to normal. Except, as Raynare noticed, it was no longer blank. Now there was a black **R **with two black feathery wings on its sides. After taking a moment to examine the ring, Raynare began to crying tears of joy. Then, much to Issei's surprise, she pulled him into a full body frontal hug. The sensation this brought about caused Issei to freeze up. As a result, he did not notice Raynare muttering, "This has got to be a record. I move in with you the day after our first date, and that same day your put a ring on my finger. Just how did I get someone like you?"

"Issei." came Mayu's voice from the other side of the door grabbing the duo's attention. "Rias just called to say that she would be on her way. Make sure you and Raynare are ready."

"Okay thanks." Issei managed to reply.

"Also I finished taking care of your food supply."

"Got it."

"Did you really have to get donuts for this? You and Haruto are becoming more and more alike."

"Thanks for the compliment. Now how about you let me get ready."

"Fine fine. Just make sure to keep what happens in your room, in your room."

"Just what are you implying?!" Getting no response, Issei assumed Mayu had gone back downstairs. Gently releasing himself from Raynare's hug, he said to her, "We probably should make sure we are at least fully dressed."

"Okay." Raynare responded, albeit with a slight smirk on her face. While she was putting her shirt on, Issei started talking.

"You should just stay in the kitchen and listen from there. Mayu and I will talk about some stuff you should definitely hear. I'll let them know that you are now my familiar, but I think it's best if you stay out of their line of sight for the most part. After all, if the conflict between the two of you has been as bad as you say, they're not going to just welcome you with open arms so let's play it safe for now." After getting a nod from Raynare, Issei began walking towards the door. "Sa, Showtime da."

**Okay.**

**Once again, not my best work. Especially the way I began this chapter. I kind of cornered myself into doing that after writing chapter 3. Plus, I ended up ending the chapter earlier than I originally planned. On the other hand, I was not originally planning for Raynare to become a familiar this early on so that's a plus. At this point I'm remapping what happens in each chapter.**

**I have a small announcement to make before answering reviews. I will be reopening the poll concerning whether or not Kalawarner lives or dies. I figure that now that there are multiple chapters posted, this story is more noticeable compared to when the poll was up previously. Remember, if she lives, she will become a familiar along with Raynare. That poll will stay up for 1-2 weeks before switching back out with the poll about Harem members. Also, keep the ideas for Phantoms coming in, but could some of you include ideas for Gates that Issei and the gang save? I would especially appreciate one that could imitate episode 12-13 of the original series, the Gate who was the candy maker, remember him? Just some suggestions please. Right now I have one Gate for after the Asia arc decided with her story and everything. Spoiler, she is from a certain complete manga about Tennis. Afterwards I am juggling around some dark thoughts. Watching all those crime dramas is really getting to my imagination.**

**Now for some answers to reviews.**

**Raidenplus: Yes, there will be appearances of other Kamen Riders.**

**Lucifer's Remnants: The relationship between Issei and Ddraig will definitely be a big thing that I plan to hint at in the next chapter.**

**EternityDragon2610: The explanation about what happened to Ddraig will be hinted at next chapter, but the boosted gear will still be there and will actually play a major role in unlocking Dragon styles, or as I am considering calling them, Ddraig styles.**

**Interested: Thank you, I had not considered those possibilities. Then again, enhanced might just be due to becoming a devil so it is on the fence at the moment.**

**dwennon: Instead of a plasma style ring, how about a plasma attack ring, like Thunder or Blizzard?**

**Seeker213: Beast will definitely show up, but there will be 1 OC rider, who will have a similar concept to Beast, guess who. Also, I will consider the whole power line grinding idea, but that might have to wait for a while before it is actually used.**

**Idea Person: I love your ideas so please keep them coming. All these Phantoms look great. I was already considering an Orthrus Phantom that would have the ability to separate into two bodies so that I could introduce a new Kamen Rider. My only thought is that they all seem pretty strong. Do you have ideas for any that could be defeated with the basic styles? As for the S.I.C. figure, I do have an idea how to incorporate that. Consider this, say Haruto summons Garuda but instead of slotting in the familiar ring, he places the Flame ring into the slot. What would happen then?**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. The Familiar of the Other Side

**As an apology for taking so long on the next chapter, I have created this little teaser for all of you. I hope you enjoy.**

**Frankly, I'm surprised no one commented on the familiar ritual Issei used on Raynare. Oh well, I'll live. The reason the next chapter is taking a long time is because I decided to go from the conversation on Devils and Phantoms all the way to Issei's decision concerning school with a major flashback in the middle. Not to mention, as I started writing the chapter, the summer was winding down and I had orientations and counselor meetings to attend along with planning for the college courses followed by the actual classes themselves. Don't get me started on the difficulty of taking college level Spanish 1 while watching anime and writing fanfiction for Japanese fandoms.**

**Then there was the beta for Destiny. Since I got the XBOX 360 version, I did not have as much time as those with the Play Station, so I spent as much time as possible on it. It was awesome! Made me enjoy playing the actual game even more!**

**Plus I was working on continuing my Beelzebub fanfic "Look, Mistletoe".**

**Not to mention the release of Showa vs. Heisei with subtitles on the internet. Movie was awesome but I think the ending could have been better. However, I am really glad that Narutaki was brought into the film since I plan to use him later on in this fic.**

**Then again, maybe doing these while I'm going to school is a good thing. Frankly, I did some of my best planning and writing while the semester was still going on. Maybe I felt more motivated to write fanfics to get rid of my accumulated stress from the classes.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-16. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 4.5: The Spying Snakes Eyes**

No one noticed the giant albino snake in the park. Seriously, the sight of a Python with skin whiter than snow and eyes redder than blood that had a body length of 20 feet and width of half a foot hanging off the branch of a tree did not register in anyone's mind. It was as if the serpent had some sort of shield that protected it from being detected by the naked eye.

Taking advantage of its invisibility, the snake repeatedly swung its head from left to right, scanning the crowd that passed by it. However, what this snake saw was not what one would expect. To it, the humans were nothing more than walking transparency figures. It saw right through each of them, perceiving to have no substance. What the snake wanted to find was someone more…full. And lo and behold it spotted not one but two humans who, to its eyes, were solid.

'Now for the assessment.' the Python thought to itself as it closed its eyes and reopened them to a whole new world. Now the masses were no longer visible to the snake. The only thing it could see was two silhouettes with different color fillings.

The first silhouette was dull yellow, giving off a mellow vibe. 'This one is wandering aimlessly through life.' the serpent thought. 'They have no driving force nor do they have major conflict. Its best to just use one scale observe this one.' Having reached this decision, one of the scales on the Pythons body shook before it sprouted out revealing the head of a much smaller snake. The size of a garden snake, it wriggled itself out of the main body, dropped to the ground and immediately started crawling after the mellow silhouette. Satisfied, the Python focused on the second silhouette.

This one had a lively green filling, full of energy and purpose. However, the tinge of blue did not escape the serpent's eye. 'Now this one is more promising. While seemingly full of life they hide within some fear or concern. From the looks of it, whatever gives them strength is also the root of their worry. This will require more careful surveillance.' Responding to these thoughts, three adjacent white scales started to quiver before a single serpentine head emerged from the spot. This snake, slightly larger than the last, wasted no time in shadowing its assigned target.

Content with what it had done, the Python's vision returned to its previous state. 'I doubt I'll find any more Gates in this location today.' it thought to itself. 'Looks like it's time to change location.' Having come to this decision, the massive serpent gently lowered itself down to ground before slithering away. Its master had it only one objective before sending it to this town and it intended to fulfill it. Find the seeds that, when tended to correctly, will give birth to despair.

**Okay.**

**It took a lot of work to figure out the specifics of this familiar. I mean I already had the whole thing about identifying Gates and tailing them with smaller snakes figured out, it was the specifics of the Gate vision that had me stumped. I'm sure some of you have already figured out what Phantom this familiar belongs to. Now, you might be wondering why I made this familiar have a unique way of identifying Gates. Well, in the original series, each Gate had some big concern or personal struggle that made them vulnerable to the Phantoms' efforts whenever Medusa spotted them. With this more advanced ability to spot Gates, the boss Phantom will be able to plan in advance who to send after each Gate not to mention the extra set of eyes and ears that will determine what is needed to bring the Gates to despair. I am pretty sure that I have set myself up for another headache with writing this fic. Oh well, this'll definitely be a good experience.**

**I would really appreciate it if anyone created fanart or Photoshoped some pics to go with this fanfic, it would really help me out. I would do it if I had the time and the skill to do it. I'm just saying. Especially for the original Lightning based Volt style.**

**Now, here is an idea that I had the moment I started this fanfic that I just cannot help spoiling. First of all, many of the Phantoms that I introduce will have the ability to upgrade the Ghouls they summon by channeling their mana into the stones before tossing them. This causes the Ghouls to have certain properties similar to the Phantom that summoned them. For example, in the near future, there will be a Phantom that is based on vehicles who is able to summon Ghouls that have wheels for legs or are motorcycle from the waist down.**

**Also, I am considering a third long term fanfic crossover between High School DxD and Kamen Rider. This one would basically be a series of one-shots with Issei saving Rias from her engagement party as different Kamen Riders. Of course, in these one-shots, Rias will not have met Issei before that. If I do this, the first one will be Di-End followed by Gaim. In the event that I do not pursue this idea, feel free to take the idea for yourself and expand on it as you see fit.**

**To those who have posted ideas as reviews or PM'ed them to me, thank you very much. You have been a very big help and I will try to use as much as possible. Though I do have one question, who do you think is the biggest douche bag male anime character besides Makoto Ito? If you cannot think of any, I will have to use him as an extra while making him an even bigger asshole. The reason I am reluctant to do this is that he has already been used in the fanfic "Love Hina Double Trouble" so I would rather use other characters if I can. If there is a d-bag who is not from anime that you would like to recommend, go ahead, the more the merrier.**

**I would also like your opinion on something. For those of you who have seen Gaim, do you think parallels can be drawn between Kumon Kaito and Vali Lucifer? They both want to get stronger, though Vali claims it is all for the sake of fighting strong opponents, ultimately defeating his grandfather, while Kaito's goal was to create a world free of conflict. What do you think?**

**BONUS! I decided to hold a mini-contest. One thing I think could give my story a bit more flair is an opening sequence. You know how some stories have lyrics typed out with scenes written out between the lines? That's what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, I do not have the time or energy to write one on my own, so why not have my fans write one? Whoever writes the best one will have their work used in the following chapters. They will also be used as a special Gate/Phantom human form. PM your ideas or post them as reviews.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	6. (UPDATED) Preview CH 5 (PERMANENT) AN

**Yo!**

**Sorry for taking so long with chapter 5 but I'm having to resist every temptation to just cut it and post what I have now. So instead, I thought I'd give you guys a sneak peak at what the next chapter will include. I'll keep it up since taking down chapters messes with people being able to post reviews.**

**Please Read the Author Note at the end and respond if you can.**

**Enjoy!**

He tried to sneak a bottle of Strawberry Fanta onto the table but Mayu threatened to use it to hit him if he did not put it back, so tea it was. Frankly, he was lucky that the donuts themselves did not get thrown away. Then again, not even Mayu can say no to donuts made by the one and only Hungry Donuts.

...

Issei glanced at the donut plate before looking back to Rias, only to have his attention redirected back to the plate. He knew there were ten when everyone walked in, but now there were only seven left. Looking back to his guests, Issei became wide-eyed when he realized what happened to the three that were missing. Koneko had two in her hands, and one in her mouth. It took only seconds for the other occupants of the room to realize where Issei's attention was and they themselves were slightly surprised, despite their knowledge of her fondness for sweets, to see the first year girl stuffing herself. When she realized everyone was looking at her, she finished the confection in her mouth and said, "They're good." before getting started on the second one.

...

Now it was like someone mixed some chocolate to the drink. It wasn't so much that it completely overpowered the original flavor, but just enough to get an even taste of both. After letting these thoughts run their course through his mind, Issei grabbed himself a donut. Thinking about milkshakes got him hungry again.

...

"Hmm," Issei muttered to himself as he wracked his brain. "It has been a while since I last saw him, but I do remember that during our trip he made a wolf and a dolphin his familiars for a while." Realizing the looks of incredulousness his guests were giving him, Issei protested with, "They are very intelligent creatures you know. Besides, I think that dolphin might have been psychic."

...

"You don't have to say anymore. I won't lie and claim to know your pain, but I do understand that it isn't something you can just get over, even after 6 months. Just know this, no matter what we will be here for you. After all," she smiled a small, hidden small, "we are family now."

...

Six months ago, if he had been asked what comes to mind as the strongest image, Issei would have embarrassingly admitted that it was Son Goku charging up his Kamehameha. However, that was six months ago. Now, what came to his mind was…

...

"I think it would be for the best if you came back to school."

...

"Rias," Sona continued, her voice now one full of caution. "Be careful. If Issei were to stray, I don't think any of us could stop him."

...

'You got anything to say about all this, Ddraig?'

...

"Issei-sama, I…. I… I need your magic inside me now!"

...

"Golem here is more of a housekeeper, so he can keep you company while you recover from the side effects."

...

"I know that the phrase 'With great power must also come great responsibility' is from an American comic, but that doesn't mean I can just disregard them."

...

"What's a Ghoul doing on campus, by itself! Plus, it seems different from the normal ones!"

...

**Water; Please!**

...

"Before coming back to school, I'm gonna have to clear the slate."

...

**Thank you for reading this preview. Like I said, I'm going to keep this up to make it easier for people to post reviews.**

**Being the bumbling author that I am, there are some things I still need help on.**

**I would appreciate it if anyone could give me some feedback on Japanese traditions regarding their dead. I know that people have shrines in their houses, but is that always the case? What about the graves at the actual cemeteries?**

**For the harem, I am updating the list to include Murayama the kendo classmate. Frankly, I have too many ideas with her so I can't bring myself to exclude her. With that said, the current list is:**

**Rias**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Asia**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Kiyome Abe**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Ravel**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Murayama**

**Then there is the list of those who are on the poll:**

**Tsubaki**

**Sona**

**Kuroka**

**Rossweisse**

**Isabella (Riser's Rook)**

**Karlamine (Riser's Knight)**

**Xulean (Riser's Rook)**

**I will repost the poll so that people can cast their votes again. Remember, vote for your top 3 choices.**

**For those of you who did not notice, I have taken Tsubasa, Sona's Rook, off the poll. This is not permanent, but I honestly don't have that many plans that concern her. I originally put her on the poll solely because the light novels said that Tsubasa likes Issei/guys like Issei and one source said that she doesn't confess to Issei for fear of being killed by Akeno and Rias (though I have yet to find the text that actually said that). If more material pops up in either the light novel or the anime or maybe even other fanfics, then I will probably get some more ideas focusing on her and she will be on the poll again.**

**Speaking of characters, KiriaMizuno gave me the idea of a creating magus craft technician who is an expert on magic rings and is flirty/grabby with Issei. I have taken this idea and expanded on it greatly. Her background, various abilities, personality, and introduction to the story have already been planned out, but I am not sure which character to use as the base. I was originally debating between Fujiko of **_**Zetai Karen Children**_** and Tabane Shinono from **_**Infinite Stratos**_**. However, I do recognize that there are many intellectual females with gorgeous bodies throughout the world of anime so once again I turn to you, my wonderful audience for recommendations. Who do you think would make the best magus craft technician for this story? Depending on final choice, I may have to alter the personality, but that's a small price to pay for quality characters, don't you agree?**

**Another character I would like some help with is a new familiar for Haruto (happens after the beginning of this story but before the Raiser arc). This one will be a female dark elf. I have not completely settled on her name or personality and the story behind how she becomes Haruto's familiar is still in the works. Frankly, as of now, it's basically Haruto running into the tribe of dark elves, meets this girl who is in a tough spot (currently debating between slave, prisoner, or princess about to be married off), decides to help her and takes part in a chess match that basically follows the No Game No Life edition and she becomes his familiar despite all his protests and attempts to convince her otherwise. Like I said, all I've decided on for sure is that Haruto will have a female dark elf as a familiar by the time the Raiser arc comes around. So I need some help with figuring out other details like personality and name. Just give me whatever comes to mind and I'll see what I can use.**

**Now to answer some reviews.**

**Idea Person 1097****: First of all, let me thank you for being the first to provide an opening sequence and I have to say it looks pretty good. I see you repeated two consecutive steps, but that's minor. I will have to make changes later on as the boosted gear evolves during the Riser arc, but with the way you have it that won't be an issue. Now, to answer your question, I was actually thinking about the Phantom Beelzebub who had insect familiars that injected their mana into humans to control them (KR Wizard 21). So no, this familiar was not summoned by a Phantom that used a WizarDriver. However, don't think I have forgotten about that concept. Heck, I already have the outline for a movie-like special that involves Issei and his friends fighting against a group of dragon based Phantoms led by a powerful Phantom with a personal connection to Issei. As for the python, how many snake like creatures grow multiple heads?**

**Finally, on behalf of a friend of mine who is starting here on Fanfiction dot net, I want to ask for your opinion on something. He's writing a fanfic that will be based on either Kamen Rider or Super Sentai/Power Rangers and wants to know which one it would better fit in. The details are as follows; it takes place in a galaxy where each planet represents a fictional franchise. The series starts off following a main character who grows up in the Mushroom Kingdom and becomes Kamen Rider Mushroom (or Mushroom Ranger) and is defending the planet eons after the heroes of old (Mario, etc.) are no more. The second part begins when he realizes the dark forces are working on a larger scale than he thought. He ends up traveling the worlds, expanding to a team of 5 – Mobius, Spiral Mountain, Hyrule, and Skylands – and then, as their assault on the enemy empire progresses, to six – Aincrad of SAO – and finally seven – Cybertron, by an android. He's hesitant to label it as Kamen Rider because there are seven of them, but also Rangers because they don't have oversized Zord-like machines. Responses with your opinions would be appreciated.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	7. DONUTS!

**Donuts!**

**I need ideas for original special of the day donuts! Seriously, it would be a huge load off my shoulders if you guys could come up with some original donuts for Hungry Donuts to use as special of the day items! So far, the only thing I could come up with was the Donut of Bonds from chapter 2 (I created that purely as a plot device for the relationship between Issei and Raynare) and a Klondike donut!**

**The last one is mostly a joke for an omake where the staff of Hungry Donuts use everything they have to create a cross between a Klondike Bar and Donuts using the principal of, "What would you do for a Klondike?" to get Issei and Haruto to have their special. Will it work? You'll just have to wait until the right time for that omake to come out, especially since I plan on making donuts a shared thing between Issei and Koneko.**

**Seriously, please give me ideas for Special of the Day Donuts!**


	8. Chapter 5 Speak of Devils and Phantoms

_**Please read both author notes. Also, please go the preview that I posted for this chapter and read the author notes there and respond.**_

**I know I said I was not going to cut my chapter short again…..**

**I'M SORRY!**

**My semester is finally wrapping up, so I was hoping to finish and post by the end of May since I plan on taking summer classes. Not to mention the month of fasting, Ramadan, is in the summer this year. Seriously, fasting during a Texas summer is no easy picnic. However, since I have my sister's graduation, all the family coming over for it, my brother coming back from UT, relatives visiting early, visiting friends I've known through junior high and highschool (both graduated early, got married, and had a baby the very first day of May) not to mention my own writing habits and how much would still be left… my pride wavered.**

**What you see here is about three-fourths of what I originally planned. Actually, more like three-fifths since there was going to be a scene where Sona and Issei have a long talk on the school roof top followed by a skirmish with an upgraded Ghoul. Now, however, that's going to be moved over to the next chapter.**

**I guess you could say I'm tired of holding off on the actual chapter 5. Every post I made, I did in hopes of keeping my readers interested in the series. I know how it feels to have a story or manga on your following list, not see it updated for a long time, and suddenly a new chapter is up but you barely remember anything. I did not want to force my reader to experience that with my story. Though it did produce an increase in followers, so there's that.**

**Please accept this as a late Christmas/New Years/Valentine's Day gift! I'm so sorry! I was lacking motivation to write for a reaaaaaaallll long time!**

**A general reason that these chapters take time is that I always reread what I wrote in previous chapters before moving on, as in each chapter two or three times. This allows me to double check what different characters said to each other previously and any small details such as formatting that needs to be adjusted. It's a good thing I did that this time as well. Not only did it help writing this chapter, I was able to clean them up a bit.**

**Also, as redundant as this might sound, RL has been a bitch! Not only do I have to deal with college and family (as if that wasn't a large enough nightmare already), but the abundance of good manga and anime to read and watch, along with other peoples fanfics, has been clogging up my imagination for this specific anime. I keep on picturing Issei building a red Gunpla and entering competitions, Kamen Riders showing up on Mars and killing the giant roaches with ease, Vali going to other dimensions and fighting all the strong guys there; it is a torrent of fanfic ideas that I could sell. Hell, if I had a dime for every idea then I would be able to pay my way through college for all 4 years. Then there was the English dub for DxD New (which was pretty good especially since the extras were incorporated into the episodes, which means we get a sneak peak of Ophis, seriously, I couldn't find any English sub for the DxD New Specials) messing with my perception of how I should make the characters speak and their attitude in general, especially Ddraig with the whole Heavenly Dragons vs. Twin Sky Dragons. Get it right Funimation! On top of that, I got hooked back into the Spider-man series due to all those posts on Tumblr about the Spider-verse arc (luckily I managed to channel this into the fanfic as you will soon see). And let us not forget the end of Naruto, which I loved (could have been better but let's face it this is Kishimoto we're talking about here) especially the NaruHina part! My overactive imagination is both a curse and blessing.**

**I'll reserve my comments on DxD Born until more episodes have come out. Though I will say that I am definitely glad to finally have a better image of Tannin, Loki, and Fenrir. Also, why did Funimation have to change Issei from Scott Freeman to Josh Grelle? English Tannin does sound like a boss, though the script bothers me a bit.**

**Speaking of my crazy imagination, I was looking through my folder of "Fanfics I'm Writing" and saw some stuff that I had started at the same time as this story but never got around to completing the first chapter/one-shot. So, I will at least post one chapter for them to gauge the approval ratings, especially since they are all for a Korean Manhwa called Noblesse. You may or may not have heard of it. One story is a crossover with Kamen Rider Ryuki. Another is an AU set in the Wild West era of the U.S. All of them are romance centered fics but with different approaches. Hopefully, I can use all this experience in my writing.**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**Idea Person 1097****: I knew you were the one who came up with the alternate name for Hydra! Lernaean Phantom, I seriously need to remember that name. Thanks for the comment about Issei growing up since that was what I was going for. Not that I have anything against cannon Issei, but I felt that for the purpose of this story he needed to start maturing at an earlier stage. I will probably follow your advice regarding the Magus technician and post a poll when the time comes. She will be introduced after the events of DxD OVA 1 during which something will happen where Issei needs to pay her a visit. However, I still need suggestions on who should fill that role. Expect a poll somewhere in the middle or towards the end of the barbecued chicken arc.**

**Just so all of you know, her payment will be lip to lip contact where she sucks out some life energy to help sustain her youth. In case that helps you come up with any suggestions.**

**Also, thanks for the tips regarding the dark elf familiar.**

**DatGuitarGirl****: Thanks for the support. Always glad to see someone new get drawn into my work.**

**Godofanime****: Trust me, when it comes to Sona, I have plenty of ideas. In fact, I think you'll really like upcoming chapter. Also, it looks like she is one of the popular ones on the poll. For now though, I'll lay down some groundwork for a future relationship. I want these emotions to be as real as possible. Not to say that they aren't real in the cannon events in the light novel, it's just that from there we don't have enough to assume Issei and Sona will enter a relationship.**

**KiriaMizuno****: Thanks for the info concerning mini-shrines. Now I just have to decide whether or not Issei will have one for his family in his house. Then again, considering the fact that it will eventually be renovated, it could make things hilarious or just plain cruel. In fact, I recently got an idea where when the remodeling happens, Issei has a bit of a tantrum fueled by leftover dragon energy which consists of him yelling at Rias, Lord Gremory Sirzechs. The idea here is that since the house holds so many memories for him, he never wanted to let it go or be changed. Also, thanks again for the idea and help with the whole Magus Technician thing. If you have any characters you would like to recommend to fill that spot, just let me know.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-17. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Chapter 5: Speak of Devils and Phantoms plus Trips Down Memory Lane**

When the doorbell rang, Issei had just finished setting up a plate full of donuts on the table next to a pot of tea that Mayu made. He tried to sneak a bottle of Strawberry Fanta next to it but Mayu threatened to use it to hit him if he did not put it back, so tea it was. Frankly, he was lucky that the donuts themselves did not get thrown away. Then again, not even Mayu can say no to pastries made by the one and only Hungry Donuts. Opening the door, Issei was slightly surprised by the entourage Rias had brought with her. Behind her were the entire Occult Research Club as well as Student Council President and Vice President, Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra.

'Does this mean all of them are devils?' he wondered to himself. At the same time, he greeted his guests with, "Gremory-sempai, glad to see you could make it. Was it a long walk?"

"Not at all, thanks for your concerns." was her reply as she walked over the threshold.

"Well, the rest of you can come on in."

Accepting the invitation, the other guests entered the house each giving their own greeting to their host. Moving to the living room, Mayu took one of the chairs while Issei took the other. At the same time, Rias and Sona sat down on the couch while the other students positioned themselves behind their respective leaders. Glancing to the side, Issei saw Raynare hiding behind the drawn divider separating the living room and the kitchen area. **(I confirmed with a college friend of mine that modern day Japanese houses do have retractable dividers)**

"So," Issei began, "I didn't realize that you would be bringing this many people with you. I might not have enough snacks for everyone." indicating the plate of donuts as he said this.

"That's quite all right. It's my own fault for not properly informing you of who I would bring with me. Frankly, I'm surprised you went through the trouble of actually getting anything for us."

"Please, it was no trouble at all. I'm always getting donuts from the same food truck anyway." At this point Issei glanced at the donut plate before looking back to Rias, only to have his attention redirected back to the plate. He knew there were ten when everyone walked in, but now there were only seven left. Looking back to his guests, Issei became wide-eyed when he realized what happened to the three that were missing. Koneko had two in her hands, and one in her mouth. It took only seconds for the other occupants of the room to realize where Issei's attention was and they themselves were slightly surprised, despite their knowledge of her fondness for sweets, to see the first year girl stuffing herself. When she realized everyone was looking at her, she finished the confection in her mouth and said, "They're good." before getting started on the second one.

"Okay." Mayu said, getting everyone's attention, "Let's start by introducing ourselves, forgetting whatever we might say to outsiders." giving Rias a look as she said the last part. "Since all you already know Issei, I'll start. My name is Mayu Inamori, and I am Kamen Rider Mage." As she said this, she held up her left hand, showing off the hexagonal ring with a dark orange gem on her middle finger. The uniformed teenagers were greatly surprised by this fact and it showed on their faces. They were not expecting for there to be others who used magic like Issei's. Rias mentally scolded herself for not realizing this when Mayu identified the spell Issei used on Raynare earlier in the morning. Sona, meanwhile, decided to go ahead and follow the older girl's example.

"I am Sona Sitri, a high class devil, heiress of the Sitri household." Upon seeing the confusion on Issei's face, Sona elaborated. "Shitori is the alias I use for the human world." As she finished speaking, a pair of bat like wings burst out of her back and unfolded behind her.

"Tsubaki Shinra, a devil in the service of Sona Sitri." said the taller spectacled girl with a slight bow as she revealed her own set of wings.

"Now it's our turn." Rias said, setting down the cup of tea that she had been sipping from. "I am Rias Gremory, a high class devil, heiress of the Gremory household." she said as she followed example of the previous two

"Akeno Himejima, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." bowed the Japanese beauty.

"Yuuto Kiba, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." bowed the pretty boy

After swallowing, Koneko said, "Koneko Toujou, a devil in the service of Rias Gremory." with her own small bow.

At this point, all the guests had a set of bat-like wings behind them. As he stared at them, Issei felt something trying to burst from his back. Allowing the urge to flow naturally, Issei felt his own set of wings burst out from the arch of his back and spread out.

'Kind of weird how my clothes aren't affected at all by this.' was Issei's immediate thought followed by, 'This definitely explains why my body has been feeling weird all day. I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner.' Indeed, while he was out, Issei had noticed that his body felt different from normal. The sunlight felt like it was trying to dry him out, yet he had higher levels of stamina and endurance than he did before. Also, whenever he used his magic, he could feel the difference. He found himself using milkshakes as an example. Before today, his magic could have been described as a strawberry milkshake. Now it was like someone mixed some chocolate to the drink. It wasn't so much that it completely overpowered the original flavor, but just enough to get an even taste of both. After letting these thoughts run their course through his mind, Issei grabbed himself a donut. Thinking about milkshakes got him hungry again.

"To help you understand better," Rias began as everyone's wings receded back into their bodies, "I'll give you a brief history of the devils. Is that all right with you?" Issei and Mayu, who had started pouring more tea, both nodded.

One explanation later…

"So, let me make sure I got this straight." Issei said as he sipped his tea. "Gods and other magical creatures from mythologies actually exist, including the three factions of the bible: Angels of Heaven, Devils of Hell, and Fallen Angels who were once angels but fell due to sin and now reside in a separate part of Hell. Long ago, there was a Great War between these three factions which ended with no clear winner and reduced numbers on all sides. Currently, the factions are in a Mexican standoff since a second Great War would have lots of casualties and potential extinction, both supernatural and human, potentially leaving the survivors prone to attacks from the mythologies that have an understandable grudge against Christianity. Since devils have a very low birth rate, in order to increase their numbers, they created a reincarnation system known as Evil Pieces that would allow high class devils to turn other beings into devils that serve under them as a part of their peerage. If a reincarnated devil works hard enough and earns enough achievements, they can be promoted to high class thus giving them the right to collect a peerage of their own." Issei paused to catch his breath. "This town is the territory of Rias Gremory, whose peerage poses as the Occult Research Club at school. While they have control at night, it is Sona Sitri and her followers, which currently make up the entire student council, who are in charge during the day.

"While the summary is crass, I have to admit that it is accurate." Sona conceded as she sipped her own cup. "Personally, I think a Cold War situation would be a better analogy. After all, small skirmishes concerning territory every now and then are to be expected. As long as nothing major happens, the ceasefire will continue thus avoiding mutually assured destruction." Many heads nodded at her words and Issei could not stop himself from thinking, 'Yep, she's definitely earned the position of Student Council President.'

"I personally don't like this." Mayu spoke up with a cross look on her face, getting everyone's attention. "You weren't clear about it in the morning, but from what was just said, Issei has basically become your slave!"

Rias frowned hearing this accusation. "While I can't deny that there are those who view their peerage as nothing more than slaves, I assure you that we of the house of Gremory are quite different. To us, they are adopted members of our family. I have no intention of treating Issei as anything less." Hearing her words, the other members of the ORC nodded their heads in agreement. Though Mayu kept her gaze of suspicion fixed on Rias, she did nod her head to indicate that she understood what had been spoken. She did, however, murmur under her breath, "Wait till Haruto hears about this."

"Now," Sona interrupted, setting her cup down, "there is something I would like to ask you about while we are still on the topic of the three factions." Once everyone's attention was on her, she continued talking. "Issei, what will you do about the Fallen Angel in the other room." Sona said, pointing to the silhouette of the mentioned individual. "Rias told me what happened to her. While we do not completely understand the situation, I do sympathize with your desire to preserve life. However, that does not change what she is and what you have become. So how do you plan to keep her in your home on territory belonging to the Devils?" Having heard the question, all the experienced devils changed their focus to Issei. They themselves were curious about what was to become of the Raynare.

"Well," Issei began with a smirk, "I hope there's nothing wrong with letting my familiar live with me, because that's what she is, even if she is a Fallen Angel." This statement got looks of shock from everyone on the couch side of the room. Not even a day after becoming a devil he had gotten himself a familiar without going to the forest, and a Fallen Angel at that! Unbelievable!

"How did you do that?" Akeno asked, voicing the disbelief going through everyone's mind. In response to her question, Issei showed them the box with the two remaining Familiar rings and the Contract ring and gave them the same explanation he had given Raynare earlier.

"Besides," he added, "I already had Garuda, Unicorn and Kraken as familiars so I know how to work with them." This extra information surprised his supernatural guests. They had all assumed that the PlaMonsters were magical constructs rather than actual familiars.

"That's quite impressive." Sona admitted. "If you don't mind me asking, what creatures has your sensei used them on?"

"Hmm," Issei muttered to himself as he wracked his brain. "It has been a while since I last saw him, but I do remember that during our trip he made a wolf and a dolphin his familiars for a while." Realizing the looks of incredulousness his guests were giving him, Issei protested with, "They are very intelligent creatures you know. Besides, I think that dolphin might have been psychic." Shaking her head in amusement, Rias spoke up.

"Anyway, now that we are on the subject, I think it is time you shared with us your knowledge. Those creatures you call Phantoms, what they tried to do to me and the magic you wield. It's not fair that you don't tell us what we want to know." Hearing this, both ringed magicians adopted a look of seriousness on their faces followed by a moment of silence. Just when it seemed like Issei would be the one to break it, Mayu spoke up.

"Very well then. I'll give you what you want. Though you might want to get comfortable, it might take a while." With that, Mayu explained the concepts of Gates, how Phantoms are born from their despair, and what happens to the Gate as a result. The information shocked the devil visitors, and they all mentally thanked Issei again for saving Rias from such a fate.

Mayu then told them about the Sabbath, a ritual performed about 2 years ago during a solar eclipse where kidnapped Gates were forced into despair, transforming them into Phantoms so that the one who held the ritual could collect the mana that resulted from it. She then revealed that there was one Gate by the name of Haruto who held onto hope during the ritual, forcing down the Phantom sealing it within his body through pure will power, a feat that colored the supernatural beings impressed, turning him into a magic user and became Kamen Rider Wizard, dedicating himself to fighting Phantoms as they tried to increase their numbers. Briefly, she mentioned how one such Phantom caused her to fall into despair, but she was able to reign in her own Phantom with hope. Mayu then told them how the person who held the first Sabbath tried to hold a second one on a much larger scale using an eclipse created by a spell. The mastermind, along with a powerful Phantom, tried to massacre Tokyo to fulfill their ambitions. However, they were stopped by Wizard and his allies.

As Mayu told the story, the young devils, and the eavesdropping Fallen Angel, listened carefully, giving the orator their undivided attention. Koneko even forgot about the donut (her fourth one) in her hand. What they heard got their minds reeling.

First of all, they were unaware that those with the potential to wield magic could be used to create monsters, making them wonder how long these Phantoms had been around and how it connected to the magicians that they were familiar with.

Second, while it was no secret that certain cults used phenomenon such as the solar eclipse to power their arcane rituals, they had never heard of one as barbaric as this despite its biblical sounding name.

Third, for something that big to occur in Tokyo without them even knowing about it was incomprehensible. They decided to put it down as something to do with the Kamen Riders themselves. After all, they all reasoned, Futo city had something similar with Kamen Rider W and the mysterious group known as NEVER yet they did not know of it until they did research on the Riders and their activities.

However, what got the attention of the two heiresses was Mayu's omission of certain details such as the identity of the mastermind and the purpose behind his actions. Where did these other "allies" come from? Is Wizard still fighting Phantoms? How many Phantoms are still out there? While they wanted to voice their questions, they instinctively knew that they would get no answer. Perhaps it was because of their upbringing which exposed them to the world of politics at an early age, but they could tell that Mayu did not trust them enough to tell them every little detail. While they did not like it, they realized that she was in the right to withhold information from them until they had proved themselves trustworthy. After all, they were devils and she had already concluded that Issei was now a slave. In the meantime, there was one thing that they absolutely needed to know.

"If Issei is now a magician, then he must have been a Gate who was driven to despair at some point." Sona spoke up. When the two Riders gained somber expressions, she knew she was right. "Does it have anything to do with your parents' death 6 months ago?" The silence that followed was suffocating, yet it hung in the air for nearly 5 minutes before Mayu broke it.

"There have been previous cases where Phantoms would go after Gates who were kids like Issei. Haruto even said that there was one who was still in elementary school." At this point, Issei had gotten out of his chair and walked up to the mantelpiece that had the picture of his family. "For these situations, it seems that the Phantoms have an established MO."

"Kill the family," Issei interjected, "then make the Gate believe that it's their fault that it happened." As his words settled into the minds of his guests, he continued. "For me it must have been extra easy. I mean, I had no outstanding qualities that would make any parent proud and my openly perverted behavior actually got them worried about having any grandkids. Still, despite how much trouble I was," Issei continued as his voice started tearing up, "they still loved me. Rather than save themselves, they made sure I was safe first. If it wasn't for their final words, I would never have regained hope." Before he could continue, he felt a pair of arms encircle him from behind pulling him into a hug. Turning his head, he was surprised to see Rias was the one embracing him, unaware that she had gotten behind him while he was mourning.

"You don't have to say anymore. I won't lie and claim to know your pain, but I do understand that it isn't something you can just get over, even after 6 months. Just know this, no matter what we will be here for you. After all," she smiled a small, hidden smile, "we are family now." At that moment, Rias and Issei felt like they were back to that time when all was simple; when he would gaze upon her being from the base of the tree, and she from the balcony above. The moment was short-lived as they were brought back to the present by Mayu's coughing. Rias jumped back slightly as she let go of Issei; a small blush dusted her cheeks and went unnoticed by everyone except for Mayu, Sona, and Raynare who had opened the divider a crack when Issei had started talking. It took a bit longer for Issei to return to reality, probably because of the frequent bodily contact with beautiful women overloading his brain. Once she knew she had everyone's attention, Mayu spoke up.

"Rias, how do you awaken a sacred gear?" Before any response could be voiced, Mayu continued, "I think that Issei might have one." Her words threw everyone for a loop, especially Raynare and Rias. They were under the impression that Issei did not have a sacred gear based on yesterday's events and the conversation they had earlier this morning.

"What makes you say that?" Rias inquired. Once again, all the occupants of the room were keeping their ears open 100%. Even Raynare had forgone staying out of sight and opened the divider completely so as to make sure she heard everything.

"Issei's magic is distinctly different from the rest of us." was Mayu's response which she immediately began to clarify. "Wizard is able to use the four elements of Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth while Issei is able to use the fifth element of Lightning. Also, for most of us, our Phantoms try to break free from us at any opportunity they get. It even took Haruto several months before his own Phantom, WizarDragon, would help him in battle without first trying to kill him. Yet Issei never seemed to have that problem." Seeing the looks of astonishment and confusion on their faces, Mayu quickly explained how when fighting within a Gate's Underworld, wizards use special rings to summon their Phantoms since they have to fight Inner Phantoms which are generally much larger.

"Yeah." Issei spoke up, "For some reason, Ddraig has never really been hostile with me. Sure he hasn't said anything, but it's almost as if he's accepted me. Sometimes, I feel like he's been with me my entire life." Unknown to Issei, the moment he said the name Ddraig, looks of shock appeared over Sona's and Rias's faces. Though they quickly covered them up, their expressions were noticed by both of their queens and Mayu herself. However, none of them made any comments on the subject.

"However," Mayu began after Issei finished talking, "the most conspicuous thing about him is that no one can enter his Underworld." Seeing the looks of shock around the room, she continued. "Before offering Issei the choice to become a wizard, Haruto tried to use the Engage Ring to enter Issei's Underworld. He was going to destroy Issei's Phantom, to protect him from the dangers we face as ringed mages. However, the spell just would not work. We even tried having two of us use Engage Rings at the same time, but the belts would just say 'Error'. Since the Fallen Angels suspected him of having a sacred gear, it is possible that he does have one and that it affected his magic causing all these abnormalities."

Once again there was a moment of silence. This time however, it was one of contemplation as each individual considered the facts presented to them. Kiba could not help himself from looking at Mayu in amazement at the fact that she was able to come up with such a long-shot theory. In doing so, he found himself thinking that she was cute, in a mature slightly-older woman way.

"It's worth a shot." Rias eventually said before turning her attention to her newest family. "Since your body is already familiar with drawing out magical energy, it shouldn't be too hard. Just focus your energy to where it feels most natural while conjuring the strongest image in your mind." Taking note of her words, Issei nodded and took a deep breath before clearing his head. Meanwhile Rias stepped back as everyone looked at Issei expectantly.

Six months ago, if he had been asked what comes to mind as the strongest image, Issei would have embarrassingly admitted that it was Son Goku charging up his Kamehameha. However, that was six months ago. Now, what came to his mind was an image of all the Heisei Riders in their signature poses (**AN: think KR Wizard 52-53 opening and throw in Gaim**). As he mentally stared at this image, he began to imagine himself going through his transformation sequence. Then, without even realizing it, he began to twirl himself around as if he was already wearing the armor, holding up his left hand once the spin was complete. As he did this, his magic flowed straight to the hand causing it to glow brightly amazing the other occupants of the room. When the lightshow had stopped, Issei opened his eyes to sight of a red finger-less gauntlet that went up to his elbow and had a dark green spherical gem on the back of his hand.

"No way!" Raynare, who had jumped to Issei's side, exclaimed as she examined the new accessory. "You do have a sacred gear, and it's a Twice Critical!"

"Twice Critical?" Issei questioned uncomfortably due to Raynare pressing herself against his arm while examining the latest discovery. The one who answered was Rias who stepped back into Issei's personal space while taking a hold of his left hand.

"It is a relatively common sacred gear with the ability to double the power of the user temporarily. In your case, doubling your power would definitely make you a threat." While Rias was talking, she began to lightly caress Issei's hand making the boy more and more nervous. Suddenly, Raynare grabbed the armored hand and tried to pull it towards her. This caused the two girls to glare at each other for the third time that day, sparks flying from their eyes and clashing against each other. Just when Issei thought things could not get any crazier, a ring on the chain attached to his belt, this one bearing the image of a dragon singing a music-note, glowed and activated on its own. **Music; Please!**

[Start "It's about to be a Girlfight"]

The sudden background music caused quite a few interesting reactions. While the devils and Raynare were dumbfounded, Mayu was simply amused at the choice of music. Issei, on the other hand, was very flustered and quickly freed his arm from the grip of the two girls and grabbed the still playing Music ring and the Connect ring. He used the latter, **Connect; Please!**, to open a portal which he immediately chucked the Music ring into. Once the magic circle disappeared, the music stopped playing.

[Stop the music]

"Sorry about that." He apologized as he turned back to his guests. "The ring does have practical applications, but it seems to have a mind of its own, reading the situation and playing music that it finds appropriate whenever it wants to. I've tried throwing it away, but each and every time it magically finds its way back to me. Like I said, it's a cool spell, but a bit troublesome." As Issei finished talking, the older devils realized they had already seen the spell in use when they first saw Issei fighting at the abandoned factory, though they could not imagine how it could actually be useful for battle.

"Well," Sona spoke up, "I assume that these six months of absence were spent training to become accustomed to your powers."

"You're right but sensei and I did it while travelling." Issei responded. "We spent about 2 weeks in England, came back to Japan for a few days, then spent 5 crazy months in America before finally coming back here. Sensei went back to travelling after making sure I was settled back into my home." By the time Issei had finished speaking, his guests were back in their seats and Raynare sitting in the kitchen with the divider left open. Sona and Rias exchanged a brief look before the former spoke again.

"In that case, I think it would be for the best if you came back to school." That one sentence got Issei to shut up, his expression one of surprise. Yet, a part of him knew that this subject would come up. Taking advantage of the silence, Sona continued talking. "Now that your training is done, and you are back home, going back to school to resume your education is logical. Especially since you are now a part of Rias's peerage. It would be much easier to if you went to school and became a member of the ORC."

"She's right." Mayu said, catching the Kuoh students slightly off guard that she agreed with them. "I know you have your reasons, but you can still fight monsters while going to school. Fourze did it not to mention other heroes." The devils were slightly confused by the last part of that sentence, but they ignored it in favor of looking at Issei's reaction. It looked like he was reluctantly considering their words. He was clearly having an internal conflict about the issue. However, before he could say anything, Rias spoke.

"There is no rush. I'm sure we could find a way for you to be an active member of my peerage without having to come to school." She continued talking while getting up. "It has been a long day and both of us have had our questions answered with plenty to think about. Thank you for your hospitality Issei. I hope to see you soon." Following her lead, Sona stood up from the couch with their peerage members grabbing their bags. "We can show ourselves out." Rias said to Issei, receiving only a nod in reply. As they put their shoes back on, Mayu showed up at the hallway. Though she did not say anything, the kings knew her thoughts from her eyes. The message was clear. 'I'm watching you.' Rias was tempted to retort, but decided hold back.

Leaving the Hyoudou household, the two devil peerages began walking back towards the school to take care of devil business. For nearly five minutes, all six of them remained silent, the servants observing their respective kings. Finally it was Sona who spoke.

"They said his Inner Phantom is a dragon named Ddraig." Rias remained silent at this statement. Tsubaki and Akeno narrowed their eyes in contemplation while Kiba and Koneko were confused. "Rias," Sona continued, her voice now one full of caution. "Be careful. If Issei were to stray, I don't think any of us could stop him."

Back at the Hyoudou household

Shortly after their departure, Mayu teleported herself away. Before leaving, she informed Issei that she would tell Rinko and their superiors everything that they had discussed, including the revelation that Issei actually has a sacred gear. He simply nodded in acknowledgment, not speaking a word. Now, it was just Raynare in the kitchen and Issei in the living room. The Fallen Angel observed her new master carefully. While she did not truly know him, she had no second thoughts about serving Issei. Though the silence did become slightly uncomfortable for her after a while.

"Umm…is it okay if I take a bath?"

"Sure," Issei finally said, getting out of his chair at the same time. "I've got to get dinner ready anyway." As he headed for the fridge, Raynare went up the staircase, pausing to sneak a glance of concern back to her new master.

Mechanically, Issei pulled out a box of instant curry for two; his conscious thoughts separate from the actions of his limbs. As he flawlessly prepared the dinner, he reflected upon the revelations made during the earlier conversation.

'So, not only am I Gate, but I also have a Sacred Gear.' Looking at his left hand, Issei could not help but feel that there was more to the mysterious accessory than what he had been told. 'You got anything to say about all this, Ddraig?' directing that last thought to the dragon residing within him. This wasn't the first time Issei had tried to talk to him and it ended like all other previous attempts, no response.

By the time Raynare had come back down, Issei had already finished his plate, with Raynare's still being warm. After politely asking her to take care of the dishes when she's done, he headed up and took his own bath still trying to talk to his mysterious tenant.

'You've never given me any trouble when fighting Inner Phantoms. Heck, you sometimes seem eager to fight those things; like a boxer stepping back into the ring after a long time away.' Still no response. This continued as Issei prepared one of the 3 guest rooms for Raynare to sleep in while the aforementioned fallen angel had started watching TV after taking care of the kitchen. The whole time, he got no response, not even some sign that the dragon had even heard him. Before he knew it, he was already in bed wearing his sleeping attire of a simple t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

Recognizing that it was a bit early for sleep, not to mention the fact that he wasn't even tired, Issei looked around his room. Six months ago, one could walk into the room and see that Issei was indeed a pervert no matter where they looked (let's leave it at that). Now, there were few paraphernalia that hinted at the original character of its occupant.

However, what had captured the young man's attention was the Spider-man poster next to a picture of him and a girl with orange hair in pig tails wearing a British school uniform. The poster was years old while the picture was taken about 6 months ago, yet they were connected on a very deep level to Issei. Looking at the picture, Issei could not stop himself from thinking, 'Wonder what she'd say if she knew I got turned into a devil. She'd probably pray for me and give me a headache without meaning to. She might even say that it makes me even more like a true Kamen Rider.'

'But there's no backing out now. Like she reminded me, "With great power comes great responsibility" is more than just some comic book phrase. It is an actual lesson that should be taken to heart.'

As his mind continued to wander, his phone came to life playing the theme song for Donkey Kong Country 64. Without even glancing at the screen, Issei picked up the phone.

"What could the DK of Tokyo possibly want with me?"

"That's the DK of all Japan to you." replied a voice with an American accent that was easily noticed. "As for your question, I heard a rumor that a certain Rider had returned from the States. I'm guessing that's true."

"How can you be so sure about that cowboy?"

"I'm not being charged for an international call that's how."

"Bullshit. You've got someone tracing this call don't you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you if you're right?"

"Not really. You didn't answer my first question."

"We exchanged numbers to keep in touch, so why wouldn't I call you."

"Maybe you're just trying to get on my good side since I already have government connections."

"Well you're still a kid so I doubt you could give me much leverage anyway so it's not worth it."

"Fair point."

"Any way I've got to go. If you ever feel like getting a real adrenaline rush, just let me know."

"I might take you up on that offer. Later."

As he hung up the phone Issei smirked to himself. 'Just the other day I got a text from that genius otaku. Wonder what's next.' His musings were cut short when he heard the door open. Looking up, he was surprised to Raynare wearing a nightgown with a nervous look on her face.

"Ummm," she began as she inched her way into the room.

"Is something wrong Raynare?"

"Well it's just that all of this is so sudden. I tried falling asleep in the room you set aside for me, but it just didn't happen. I was hoping that I could spend at least tonight with you to calm myself down, with your permission this time of course!" After a moment, Issei got off the bed and pulled the covers aside before turning towards Raynare.

"You take the far side." was all he said with a smile on his face. This caused Raynare to beam in happiness as she made her way towards the bed. In the meantime, Issei had moved to take care of the lights. If he had been paying attention, he would have realized that Raynare was no longer wearing her familiar ring. Getting into the bed next to the fallen angel, Issei began to gently stroke her hair, bringing a slight blush to her face.

"I realize everything is happening so fast, and I'm sorry. Just know that I am here for you and I will do everything I can to keep you safe and make you strong. After all, I made a promise, didn't I?" Seeing his reassuring smile, Raynare could not help herself from smiling as the need to sleep finally caught up with her. Seeing her fall asleep, Issei gave her face a gentle stroke before joining her in dream world.

Meanwhile, in another part of town

"What the hell! Are those… those…things really Dohnaseek and Mittlett! And this document! Yeah it's got the mark of the Grigori but it's not signed by Azazel-sama! Just what is going on, and what happened to Raynare!"

Back to our protagonist

In front of him, the only thing Issei could see was a great inferno licking and warping the car while charring the bodies of the deceased. From one side he could hear the sounds of battle, metal clashing against metal with sparks flying every now and then. From the other side came the voice of a stranger, urging him to get up and run, to get to safety. Yet he could not move a single muscle of his body even if he tried. And from behind him, he heard a slithery voice that seemed to come from thin air with a tongue of silver repeating one line over and over to his ear like a mantra.

"This is your fault."

"This is your fault."

"This is your fault."

"This is your fault."

"This is your fault."

Over and over again until finally, Issei felt his world crack.

It was the sound of his soul breaking that caused Issei to wake up in cold sweat from that nightmarish memory.

'It's been a while since I had that dream.' he thought to himself as he wiped his forehead. 'Maybe it's just from all that talking we did earlier today.' It was at this point that Issei took notice of the delicate feminine hands that were roaming all over his chest which for some reason was shirtless. Snapping his mind away from the problem that plagued him, Issei realized that Raynare was straddling him, no longer wearing the nightgown leaving her in her underwear. From the moonlight that came in, Issei managed a get a good look at her extremely flushed face and loopy expression. In the back of his mind, he compared her to the few times he had seen his parents get tipsy which had been followed by the two of them escaping to their bedroom. 'What the?!'

"I'm so sorry Issei-sama." Raynare spoke, her seductive voice tinged with a bit of desperation, as she brought her face close to Issei's.

"Raynare, what's going…" His response was cut short when she pressed her lips to his, the shock and sensation leaving him open to her tongue which began coating the inside of Issei's mouth with her own saliva.

Instantly, from Issei's desk came the incantation, **Music; Please!**

[Start "Let's Play the Love Game"]

Without realizing it, Issei's own tongue became active, intertwining itself with Raynare's. As the war of tongues raged on, Issei began to lose himself to the pleasure, his thought process clouding up. When the two finally pulled away, gasping for air, Issei's face was slightly flustered while Raynare looked like a girl who had just taken a first sip of her new favorite drink. She then brought her head down to Issei's ear and gave it a long, sensual lick, further eroding Issei's judgment. She then began to speak.

"I'm sorry, but after dinner, your ring came off. I tried to put it back on but it just wouldn't stay for some reason." She looked Issei in the eye. "Then I realized that I could no longer feel your warm and comforting magic flowing through me. I didn't want to bother you, so I stopped myself from asking for a refill." At this, Issei's clouded thought processes began piecing the puzzle together. "However, I could not stop this desire to have your energy fill me up." Her hands went to Issei's boxers, the fingers running along the waistband. "I thought that by sleeping next to you it would reduce the urge, but it came back even stronger. At this point, there is only one solution." Grinding her hips against his almost bulging groin, Raynare lust filled eyes met Issei's. "Issei-sama, I…. I… I need your magic inside me now!" Hearing this, everything finally clicked into place for Issei.

'It's the side effects of becoming my familiar! I can't believe I forgot about that! It was troublesome enough when that wolf tried to eat sensei, but this is even crazier! Then again, at least it's a girl and not a guy. That would have been scary!' Issei's attention was returned to the actual issue when one of Raynare's hands grabbed his barely cloth covered junk, giving off a squeal of excitement when she got a feel of how big it was. 'Okay, I have three options. First, I could use my magic and recast the summoning spell thus giving her my magic. Problem with that is that it would not stop the side effects, just delay them until they come back even stronger than before. Option 2, I give in to her seduction and lose my virginity doing so. While the experience would be awesome, considering how long it has been since I allowed myself to even jack off means that the moment I give in, I'm releasing all that pent up desire. It's not rocket science, but by my estimation I will be stuck in this room for a month, and that's being generous! Not to mention, who know what might happen to Raynare as a result. Which leaves me with attack plan 3, knock her out and get out of the room!'

The moment Raynare got off Issei and began pulling on his boxers, he sprung into action, and not the kind she had been hoping for.

Issei grabbed Raynare by her wrists, got out of the bed and pulled her into his chair. Without wasting even a second, he grabbed both his belt and a ring with the image of a sleeping dragon carved on it. In a snap, he was wearing his belt and had the ring on Raynare's right hand before bringing it down be scanned. **Sleep; Please!** Before she knew it, Raynare was fast asleep.

[End music]

Letting out a sigh of relief, Issei gently carried Raynare back to bed and tucked her in nice and tight, partially to make sure she didn't wander around trying to jump his bone again. Giving her a soft smile, the young mage grabbed an extra set of clothes and bed covers before leaving, and locking his door.

"I hope this doesn't become a routine." He muttered to himself as he settled onto the number two sleeping spot for men; the couch.

Later, in the morning

By the time Raynare came down for breakfast, now wearing her nightgown, Issei already had everything made and was eating his own toast.

"Morning sleepy head." He teased slightly as stumbled into her chair. "Looks like someone had a rough sleep."

"Ughh." She groaned, grabbing the pot of coffee on the table. "Feels like I had a hangover last night. Which is weird since I know I didn't go drinking this time. Please tell me if anything weird happened last night."

"Do you remember getting into bed with me?"

"Of course I do. I'm the one who asked for your permission."

"Well do you remember feeling me up, giving my mouth a good tongue scrubbing, or trying to take my pants off?" Hearing this, Raynare became frozen in shock. Issei was halfway done with his plate by the time she yelled, "WHAT!" with her face as red as a tomato.

"Why did I do that?! And why don't I remember doing that?! Did one of those devils from yesterday poison or hypnotize me somehow?!"

'We're going to have to work on that.' Issei thought to himself as he watched Raynare's panic attack. 'Don't want her acting like some American racist. The world already has enough of them!'

"Relax, if anyone is at fault, it's me." Hearing this, Raynare stopped freaking out and turned towards Issei, her expression one of confusion and worry. "It's not like I meant to." He continued while motioning for Raynare to sit and eat. "It's just that I forgot about the side effects of becoming my familiar."

"See, when sensei and I summon our familiars, we fill them with mana that gets stored in the ring when casting the spell. Once the mana is used up, the familiars disappear. Of course, that last part can't happen to those who become our familiars via contract. As a result, the first time the mana leaves them, they suffer from with drawl of mana. This causes them to try to get mana from the contractor, even if it is in a crazy way." Noticing Raynare's raised eyebrows, Issei answered the unasked question. "The first familiar sensei gained from the rings was the wolf. Day after the ritual, the big guy was trying to bite sensei's leg off." That shocked Raynare good.

"This is the first time any of us have had humanoid familiars, as far as I know, so I kind of forgot about that stuff." Issei chuckled as he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Even if I did, I doubt I would have been worried about you popping my cherry." With that said, Issei proceeded to finish his meal, leaving Raynare with open mouthed in astonishment.

"So," she finally said as she began poking at her food, "What are we going to do about this?" Instead of responding immediately, Issei took his empty plate to the sink and started washing it.

"Well," he began, "I already sent Garuda and the other two out to do reconnaissance. So for now you should stay here in the house." Before the Fallen could get a word in, Issei held up his hand and continued. "We're going to play it safe and keep you away from me until we are sure the side effects are worn off. Besides," he narrows his eyes as he goes for his jacket, "we don't want to let your former comrades know you're still alive, or the fact that you're now my familiar. Who know what they might do."

"You know," Raynare interjected, "you never asked me about my comrades." Looking Issei in the eye, she continued. "Where we were based, our numbers, our equipment, nothing a pro would ask. Why? As your familiar, you could probably make me answer truthfully." For a moment, Issei was silent as he stood in front of the mantelpiece while Raynare's gaze never left his figure. Without warning, he spoke.

"I'll admit there is a lot I don't understand about the relationship between the three factions. But, there is one thing I am sure of." Walking towards Raynare he continued, "You're comrades are more than that. You're family, sharing flesh, blood and origin." Issei gently cupped Raynare's face with his hand, causing her to blush. "No matter the reason, I would never ask you to betray your own family." With that, he gave Raynare a gentle smile before taking his hand off her, not noticing her flushed cheeks or her star filled eyes.

"If you're worried about being alone I've got a solution to that." Issei continued, getting Raynare's attention. Grabbing another ring off his chain, this one being a familiar type with a violet humanoid figure on it, he slid it on his hand and scanned it. **Golem; Please! **Since it was her first time seeing it, Raynare was quite surprised to see a violet plate materialize out of thin air before pieces broke off and reorganized themselves into a miniature golem into which Issei slotted the ring he had just scanned before falling to the floor. "Golem here is more of a housekeeper, so he can keep you company while you recover from the side effects."

"You don't say." Raynare questioned as she knelt down to examine the PlaMonster that was now trying to hide itself out of shyness.

"He's also an excellent craftsman. In fact, he's the one who made the box that holds the spell rings in my room."

"Seriously! This little guy made that all on his own?!" At this, Golem began blushing as it tried to become obscure.

"No joke."

"Wow."

"Well, I'll get going now."

"Issei-sama!" Raynare said as he put on his shoes, causing him to look back. "Umm, well, be safe."

For a moment, Issei's face was blank, as if he did not know how to react. Then, he broke into a bright gentle smile that made Raynare's heart flutter again.

"I'll be back in time for dinner." He said before stepping outside.

**Okay.**

**Before getting into more extra stuff, I would like to thank all of my readers, both guests and users for staying with this fanfic through its first year. I realize that compared to other fics, there are not that many actual chapters, yet you have kept it in your thoughts and on your lists. Thank you. Hopefully, the length of this chapter makes up for some of my shortcomings.**

**There is probably some inconsistency in the format of my writing so I apologize for that.**

**Frankly, writing the scene where they introduce themselves to each other was a real pain with the whole surname first and all that. I had to go back to the translated text from the light novel and follow what they did there. If you think I should fix it up and just stick with last name first for all of them let me know.**

**Then there was that space between his conversation and him going to bed. Apparently, the perfectionist in me would not let me ignore the fact that no one goes to bed that early, especially when not that much has happened. Then I remembered the idea I had when I started that Issei has come into contact with various characters during the 6 months prior to the start of the story and decided to implement that. Kudos to those who can identify them.**

**Writing the part where Raynare tries to jump Issei's love stick was also a challenge. All I had to go on was other material I've read, both fanfics and comics, as well as what I've watched. Having never even kissed a girl definitely made that scene a hard one (no PUN intended).**

**I considered writing Issei's thought process in the form of a bunch of mini-Issei's in a fancy control center with his sexual desire being held back by a giant dam, but I got tired of dragging this chapter along and making things difficult for myself. If any of you guys want to write that be my guest.**

**SPOILER: I've known this for a while, but I have a penchant for making things harder for myself. While making Issei badass, I'm trying to preserve his perverted nature. Frankly, I find that to be what separates him from nearly all other harem protagonists. Nearly all of them fall for girl #1. Even if they don't, they make a show of being proper and honorable because of their character or just plain ignorant. Granted Issei is ignorant in his own way, at least he tries to make progress in all his relationships with varying degrees of success. That and the trauma caused by cannon Raynare resulting in his fear of being betrayed by women is actually impeding his progress in the romance department. On that note, kudos to Ishibumi Ichiei for decent and unique development of the main character. Frankly, I agree with what Ravel said in chapter 6 of Touhou Ranfuku's fanfic "Immoral Saint." That's why, for those of you who remember when I showed a spoiler of Magic Rings, I came up with the Gender-Bender Ring. With this convenient plot device, I have created a persona that will represent Issei's suppressed perverted desires, which means she will be the one to use Dress Break and Bilingual. Though, I'm still trying to decide on a name for her. You guys got any suggestions? Fun fact, the more Issei neglects masturbating, the stronger her own yuri sexual desires increase when she's let loose.**

**SPOILER #2: Another reason this took time was my own internal debate about how to set up what I am tentatively calling the Phantom Web/Network. Basically, certain powerful Phantoms will occupy certain key positions such as lawyer or doctor where they can use their legal authority send Gates or possible Gates to certain "institutions" where other strong Phantoms are placed to drive them into despair without alerting the proper authorities or the Kamen Riders. This way, I can practically create as many Phantoms as I want without regard to how many sacrificed during a Sabbath or what not. Who is to blame for giving me this idea? That would be the various American dramas about cops and lawyers and the one and only Batman and the residents of Arkham Asylum that goes with him. Well, that and the assumption that the Gate of the Legion Phantom was institutionalized before the Sabbath.**

**SPOILER #3: During or before the Raiser Arc I am going to introduce the Scope Ring which will have various effects depending on the style used when scanned. One such effect is turning the WizarGun into a sniper rifle. Thing is, I'm not really that knowledgeable on guns, so the current image is basically a silver version of the sniper rifle used in Halo. If you think differently, please let me know and we'll talk about it.**

**Now, what I said about Phantoms having a general MO for Gates of a certain age range is not without proof. Episode 8-11 had Gates that were in elementary and high school that had their families targeted. In the case of the high school student, the fact that his dad died protecting him was actually used to drive him to despair, so I'm not making anything up here.**

**IMPORTANT: Since Rossweisse is cannon and Kuroka has been number one on the charts from the very beginning, I am going to go ahead and put them on the harem list for this story.**

**That brings us to this updated list:**

**Rias**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Asia**

**Akeno**

**Koneko**

**Kiyome Abe**

**Xenovia**

**Irina Shidou**

**Ravel**

**Serafall Leviathan**

**Murayama**

**Rossweisse**

**Kuroka**

**Now, I know Tiamat is going to appear in volume 19, and I suspect that she has a personal relationship with Ddraig. Then there is sweet little Kunou, the kitsune. Also, a few of you have recommended characters like Katase and Gabriel.**

**This leaves the remaining girls on the poll:**

**Tsubaki**

**Sona**

**Isabella (Riser's Rook)**

**Karlamine (Riser's Knight)**

**Xulean (Riser's Rook)**

**Katase (Classmate)**

**Tiamat**

**Kunou**

**Gabriel**

**This time, you can choose up to four of the girls. Personally, I would rather have a poll where each voter ranks their choices thus giving each choice the appropriate number of points. Oh well, I'll just have to make do.**

**Now, I'm not trying to make excuses here, but it will be some time before I can post another chapter and for good reason. In addition to my own fanfics, I am collaborating with Gamerof1458 on some fanfics that have different characters from totally different fandoms get together to party like crazy. Keep an eye out for his works. I gave him the basic idea and the buildup back in November 2013. Right now, I am working on writing the buildup for another one. Guess which season. I will still try to write chapter 6, but it will be my secondary concern tied with my Beelzebub fanfic which also has a decent following.**

**Also, WHY IS NO ONE RESPONDING TO MY MINICONTEST! So far the only person to respond has been Idea Person 1097. For anyone who still wants to enter you have until the next chapter which will feature this opening. (Yes Guest, I did ask codeemperor about helping me out but they never got back to me).**

**One more thing, I'm considering doing a short one-shot side story. It is still relevant to the main story. Basically, it will cover a meeting between Haruto and the Narumi Detective Agency of Futo city after Issei's parents die but before Haruto truly accepts him as an apprentice. It will show that the Kamen Riders are already aware of the supernatural world to a degree. Should I type that up and post it in this story as an extra chapter, or should I continue this plot line and create a separate story entry to be that can be used for other side stories? Trust me, I've got plenty of them.**

**If I create a side series, chapter 1 would feature the scenario I mentioned in the above paragraph, with chapter 2 showing Issei's and Haruto's adventure in New York City complete with getting pulled over, a trip to the DMV, mass kidnappings, and special appearance from the cast of either Blue Bloods or Castle.**

**One more thing, (I'm starting to sound like Uncle from "The Jackie Chan Adventures") I'm sure you've noticed how I'm expanding on the Phantoms and other aspects of Kamen Rider Wizard. I have quite a few ideas that I have yet to share with you all, yet I would like a second opinion on them. That is where you readers come in. I will give you a theoretical situation and you tell me what you think should happen. I will probably do this again in the future. To start, I have three questions for you.**

**What would happen if a woman was pregnant, her unborn child is a Gate, and she is driven to despair? Or the reverse where the mother is the Gate instead of the child.**

**Say a Phantom is in their human disguise and the receive a fatal wound like decapitation, cyanide (cough*Hitler*cough) or being blown up (cough*Al-Qaeda*cough), what do you think should happen?**

**How do you suppose the ancients created artificial Phantoms like Chimera? And for that matter, which ancient civilization (or civilizations) did it?**

**For those of you who have trouble posting reviews due to the constraints of one review from a user per chapter, I think you can edit or delete reviews you have posted through the review tab on your account page. If not, then just log out and post a review as a guest but put your penname so I know who it is. Or you could PM me your thoughts like always. Though I am considering opening up a forum for this story on fanfic. Maybe even a blog so that I can get opinions faster.**

**In addition to my fanfic work, I am going to try to start writing my own short story and a novel. To be honest, I've got a ton of ideas ranging from modern day high school prince and the pauper with the main characters being of Indian descent to possession by supernatural beings and the society they live in. However, the projects I am planning to attempt are more recent ideas. The short story will be about Lucifer reminiscing on his exile from the heavens and how it was really a staged event planned between him and God. As for the novel, I plan for it to take place in a future where super powers are a reality, a student who attends a school for training authorized heroes, and the retired number 1 super villain who ends up becoming her mentor. For the record, this is novel/series idea number 6 since 10****th**** grade. Clearly, I make things harder on myself by letting my imagination run wild. Maybe I should look into writing scripts for games or movies. Or at the very least, find a way to sell my ideas to other authors and get royalties off of them.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 6 Discoveries & Back to School?

**Sorry about the first chapter of Wizard DxD Extra being short. I ended up typing most of it up in one day and could not think of any way to extend it without spoiling too much or going into future events.**

**Am I the only one who has watched Tokyo Drift? I thought that you guys would at least be familiar with the title or at least look up what DK of Tokyo means. Also, don't any of you guys watch Denpa Kyoushi/Ultimate Otaku Teacher? The main character was the guy Issei mentioned contacting him. At least you guys got the part where Irina was in the picture (at least, hopefully seeing as I did not get that many reviews).**

**I was hoping for comments on the little Lime I wrote. No one has any comments on Raynare trying to seduce Issei or the reasoning behind her actions? Makes me sad considering how much thought I put into the details.**

**Not to mention the small bit of Kiba x Mayu. Was I too subtle, or would you guys prefer me not doing that sort of thing?**

**Since Gabriel practically jumped to the top of the new poll, I decided to include a bit to allow for that possibility. It'll be an overused element, but at the very least I'll do it my way.**

**I have decided make Issei's mom Keiko Hyoudou but her maiden name is Tanaka. Yes, I am going to make her one of the side characters from the Amagami SS series. I really like that series and by making Issei's mom one of the side characters, it establishes a stronger connection to detective Junichi Tachibana (Amagami SS protagonist) and establishes a timeline of sorts. Still haven't decided on a name for Issei's dad and I don't want to borrow from other Fanfic writers or just take one randomly from my watch/reading list.**

**Also, I can't really remember which one is Matsuda and which one is Motohama and I don't really care to waste time getting it in my mind. So whenever I talk about them one on one it will be Baldy and Glasses/Four-Eyes. I know it sounds mean, but frankly, I don't have any long term plan where I use them. Heck, I don't even know if they'll make a proper appearance or not in later chapters.**

**So far, only IdeaPerson has submitted an opening that I can use. If you guys don't like it, then send me your version and I might change it depending on how much I like it.**

**Since there weren't that many reviews this time, I'll answer some that were posted to my one-shot "Ddraig vs Albion" and "Wizard DxD Extra". Though, if anyone would like to help me with my writing, don't hesitate to PM me.**

**dragon rider:**** I'm glad my short story can make you laugh even when rereading it. Frankly, I intentionally wrote it in such a way that it could be used in any DxD story I may write in the future. I avoided using terms specific to this Fanfic to avoid tying it down. Heck, other writers are free to use my crack pot theory for their own stories. As for the sniper form of the gun, I'd rather not take the easy way out on this, no offense.**

**XenonKirito****: thanks for your input. While I understand your disbelief that Phantoms could be so cruel, would you say the same thing about Foundation X?**

**tommy oliver****: thanks for all the donut suggestions. As for meeting other rider, that is definitely going to happen. In fact, remember Miharu aka Kamen Rider Aqua? He will make a cameo appearance expect be much younger and the events that happen will lead to his fear of water.**

**Before I get started, there is something I would like to make clear to my readers. While I know it does not apply to all of you, there are those who try to post prejudiced comments that have nothing to do with the story. The other day, a guest (you know who you are) tried to post a review that said "F* you Muslim!" Since I enabled the moderating feature, I deleted it before others could see it. However, that still bothered me, especially since I do not recall mentioning being a Muslim in any of my previous chapters. The only conclusion I can make is that this person saw a review that I posted where I mentioned my religion due to the content of the Fanfic itself, went to my profile to go to one of my stories just to post that comment. To go that far just to post a flame is insane! I get enough crap from my own father who won't stop complaining about me and blaming my mom's "genes" for turning me into what I am. Seriously, instead of stopping when he makes a point, he continues talking, saying the same thing over and over again just with different words. Is it too much to ask for an environment free of prejudice and hate from this site?**

**Let me make things very clear, I will not tolerate any of that on any of my fanfics! From the start, I have planned on making this Fanfic as multicultural as possible. I can understand cannon events in series not including things about other religions, especially Islam. However, I am somewhat disheartened when I see that lack of diversity in fanfiction. Seriously, only twice have I come across a DxD Fanfic where Islam is even mentioned. With this fic, I am taking maximum advantage of Issei's training trip in America to expose him to different cultures and religions. This chapter even opens with indications of the friends that Issei made while in the States. I might occasionally have him make jokes about different groups, but I have no malicious intention behind the jokes. On the other hand, I do plan on poking plenty of fun at America in general. And lawyers, definitely lawyers.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

Wizard II twirls around with his magic circle swirling in that background with Ddraig breathing fire over the circle forming the title

_Maru de tsuki to taiyou_

Rias stares up at a red moon, cut to Rias and Issei staring at each other

_Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

A quick cut of Koneko throwing a punch

_Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

We have Kiba readying his sword

Akeno in miko outfit casting preparing to cast her lightening

_Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_

We get a quick picture of Asia in her nun garb.

We have Raynare and Kalawarner clasping their hand together and posing.

_Energy kokoro no tame_

We have Issei and Rias reaching out to each other with the Occult members and familiars going about their lives before the scene cracked.

_Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

We have a montage of Issei with purple cracks all over him with Wizard I reaching out to help him.

_3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

_Magic Time torikku janai_

Issei henshins with Boosted Gear on

_Mahō hirō hanpanee ze! (Maruto halleuya!)_

Spinning around while showing off the flame ring

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_

The Plamonsters appear and move or fly out of magic circles

_kibō sukuidasou_

In a fast montage he transforms to all his styles beginning with Flame we have Rias using her Power of Destruction , with Water we have Asia using Twilight Healing, with wind Kiba is shown using creating a sword, with Earth Koneko throws a giant rock, and Lightening Akeno summons lightening.

_Show time! _

Wizard II boosts himself with Boosted Gear

_Life is showtime tobikiri no_

Wizard is shown going into an underworld

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto halleuya!)_

Wizard II rides the Machine Winger then connects it to Ddraig

_Kinōkyōashita mirai_

The Occult club is messing around with echii fanservice scenes like panty shots

_subete no namida o_

Issei crying over his parents grave then we have him turn due to Haruto's hand on him though Haruto's face would be kept in shadows.

_Show Time!_

Issei and Rias on the Machine Winger, cuts to him giving Rias an Engage Ring

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Issei henshins into all his styles settling on flame.

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

All of the Occult Club and familiar pose together with Wizard II in the Wizard pose and equipped with Boosted Gear.

**Chapter 6: Discoveries and Decisions**

She knew what Issei said about Golem being stronger than he looked and being a craftsman, but Raynare still had her doubts. However, little over 2 hours later those doubts were crushed and thrown into the trash bin. In that time, the little familiar had taken a small unused corner of the house and built an entire work bench out of scraps of wood lying around in the garage/tool shed. Not only was it big enough for a grown man, part of it was a playground for the other familiars complete with mini-staircase, mini-racetrack and even a bird stand. As hard as it was to believe that it was able to pay attention to aesthetic details, those were also covered. After being treated to that spectacle, Raynare figured that she was going to need to get used to stuff like this happening with Issei as her new master. As the thought crossed her mind, she could not stop herself from blushing again. It made her think of all the things she would willingly do for him, especially the dirty stuff.

It was at this point that Raynare realized that there was still a lot of time left in the day, and she had no idea when Issei would return. Her best hope was that he would at least be back for dinner. Knowing that even if she did decide to make supper, becoming more flushed as that thought crossed her mind, she still had all these other hours to waste.

'Well,' she thought to herself, 'might as well look around the rest of this place. Who knows, I might find something interesting in the closets or under the floorboards.' Giggling with the last thought. Raynare headed upstairs. Her first destination, the guest room with a lot of boxes stored there. She figured that looking into the content of those boxes would bear the most fruit.

Minutes later, she was opening the first box labeled "Training Trip". The first thing that stuck out to her was a stack of papers titled "List of Buyers". Looking through the list, she could not determine what it was that these people bought, only that lowest amount paid was 200 American dollars with the highest being 10,000. Looking at those who paid the most, she was surprised to see the names of several famous Americans, Donald Trump and Bill Gates being among them. And based on the list, they weren't just one time customers. Whatever Issei was selling, these big name entrepreneurs bought from him nearly 5 times each, with each purchase being in the thousands! Totaling up the money, Raynare was shocked to realize that Issei had made more than half a million dollars in less than six months, that's nearly 60 million yen!

'Just what the hell was he selling, some sort of drug?!'

The second item in the box was equally surprising, a holy book. Not just any holy book, but the Quran, the holy book of the third Abrahamic religion, Islam. 'Why would he have this,' the Fallen wondered. 'Last I checked he hasn't converted, especially since last night's curry had pork in it.' Opening the book, she realized two things. One, the book had the original Arabic text, the transliteration, and Japanese translation. Two, there was a large sticky note on the inside cover. Taking a closer look at the note, she realized it was written in English.

_Hey Issei, thought that you might like to have your own copy of the Quran after all those conversations we had about beliefs and different religions. Don't worry; I'm not trying to convert you. Besides, you yourself expressed interest in some of the things said in this book. Hope to hear from you soon. Yours truly, IC._

'That's awfully nice of the guy.' Raynare mused in her head as she flipped through the text, reminiscing over old times. 'Too bad Issei-sama won't be able to read it anymore. Though I could probably just tell him the stories myself. I wonder just where did Issei-sama meet this guy, and what exactly did they talk about.'

Looking through the rest of the box, Raynare found nothing else as interesting, just a bunch of photos, a basketball, and a map of New York City that had been heavily marked.

Taking a look at the next box which was labeled "Not for Kids", it was obvious that it had been taped up at one point and then opened. Looking inside, Raynare was confused by the contents. Inside were stacks of tapes and DVD's, each one labeled with a different date, the earliest one going back nearly 22 years ago. Curious, Raynare picked one at random and went back down to the living room where the TV had and old cassette player connected to it. Putting in the tape, the Fallen Angel settled herself on the couch expecting some homemade video of Issei-sama's cuteness as a child or maybe Issei-sama's parents on a date, maybe even their wedding. Sadly, her expectations were not going to be met.

"HOLY SHIT! ISSEI-SAMA'S PARENTS MADE THEIR OWN SEX TAPES!"

Meanwhile back with Issei…

"It's been over six months since I've been here." Issei muttered to himself as he sipped his very sugary coffee. "Yet this place hasn't changed a bit." The place Issei was referring to was _Heaven's Wheel_ a restaurant located on the outskirts of the city that he and his parents had frequented on occasion. Whenever they had a family day, this is where they would come. Not only that, Issei knew for a fact that when the two of them went on lunch dates, this is where they would go.

At first, Issei did not want to come back here. He thought that going back would just bring more pain knowing that this time he would not be sharing the table with his family. However, today, without even realizing it, he was approaching the establishment. Before he could turn the bike around, his stomach began rumbling, sensing the delicious food to be had. After going through an internal debate, Issei gave in to his appetite.

'Besides,' he had reasoned to himself 'the longer I put it off, the harder it'll be. Who knows, she might be there and it'll be nice to have a familiar face to talk to.'

The restaurant experience was just like Issei had remembered it, excellent service with reasonably priced, yet criminally delicious food. Having finished the food, he was now drinking the coffee he had ordered and added nearly 10 spoons of sugar and an excessive amount of cream.

"Wonder if she's changed these past six months."

"You know Issei-kun," spoke the most angelic voice he had ever heard, even after all his travels, "It's rude to talk about someone behind their back."

"Does it really count when all I'm doing is speaking my thoughts out loud?" was Issei's answer as he turned to face one of the most beautiful people he has ever met. Flawless facial structure, blonde wavy hair flowing perfectly down to her waist, perfect complexion, and, perhaps her most noteworthy feature (one that Issei had to admit even after suppressing his perverseness and seeing two fine bare specimens), large breasts that could not be anything less than perfect in all aspects. Looking this beautiful, the woman was simply wearing a modified version of the waitress uniform with a pin that read "Owner: Gabriel". Imagine what would happen if she were actually trying to look good!

"Perhaps if you kept your thoughts in your mind." giggled Gabriel in response. However, her smile quickly became a frown. "I heard about what happened to your family."

This caused Issei to frown as well and look back out the window. Without waiting for a cue, Gabriel took the seat across from him, talking as she did so.

"It feels like just the other day the three of you were here celebrating the big news. I thought it was odd that your father coddling your mother even more than extra, especially since neither of them ordered sake like you usually did when celebrating. He didn't even ask me to marry you when I stopped to talk you all."

"Yeah." Issei managed to respond with a small smile. "We even joked that within 9 months you would be getting a new customer."

"Normally I would say that this is all part of the Lord's plans, but something this cruel could not possibly an act of God, not for a family like yours."

"I appreciate the honesty. Though now that I think about it, how did you hear about the accident in the first place?"

"I was questioned by a pair of detectives. They learned that your father was meeting someone here a few days before the accident."

"Seriously?" Issei asked with slight curiosity. While this was the first time he heard about this, he was certain that it had nothing to do with Phantoms.

"From what I remember it was some lawyer. The only other thing I remember was mention of 'inheritance'."

"Dad never really mentioned anything about any sort of inheritance."

"You should at least be ready. That lawyer might approach you some time in the future."

"Thanks for the advice, but I don't think that'll happen until after I turn 18." Sipping the last of his coffee, Issei got out of his seat. "Well it was nice to see you again Gabriel-san."

"You too Issei-kun." she responded as he walked towards the door. She stayed in her seat looking out the window until she saw Issei drive off in his unique motorcycle. Afterwards, she pulled out a phone and dialed a number. Within seconds she was connected and spoke with a serious look on her face.

"Hyoudou Issei has now become a devil, probably for the Gremory family based on his energy. I'll continue to monitor the situation. Also, get someone to look into his father and see if he inherited anything of significance." Hanging up, the strongest and most beautiful woman of heaven sighed. "Why couldn't you have stayed human, Issei-kun?"

A couple hours later…

Issei could not believe his luck. Finding himself at _Heaven's Wheel_ was one thing since he was hungry anyway but this was pointless. He had no reason to be here.

"Why the fuck am I at Kuoh?!" Issei yelled, not caring about the looks he was getting from the students that were leaving for the day. After taking a few calming breaths, Issei began thinking things through while talking out loud…again.

"I should probably see Rias. For all I know this could be a result of the reincarnation process. Lucky for me, classes just ended so no one's going to bother me." Issei didn't even consider the possibility that people would recognize him as the mysterious rider who gave Rias a lift yesterday. Lucky for him, he had stored his bike a while ago and today's jacket was different from yesterdays, so no one suspected a thing.

Walking onto the school grounds, Issei was assaulted with sights and sensations that triggered memories. The time he got caught peeping by the tennis club, the time he got caught peeping by the swimming club, the time he got caught peeping by the archery club…you get the idea.

'Man I was a troublemaker.' Issei admitted to himself. 'At least I'm not like Matsuda and Motohama, openly saying things about rape and such.'

"In fact, I think I can hear them now…screaming for their lives?" Snapping out of his thoughts Issei looked around and saw the aforementioned duo running from what looked like the kendo club, and they were running right towards him.

"Hey you, get out of the way!" M&amp;M yelled as they got closer.

'Yep,' Issei thought with a sigh, 'that's definitely them.' When the duo got close to him, they tried to go around him, only for the both of them to get clotheslined by Issei's arms, knocking the wind out of their lungs and their backs onto the ground. By the time the two were able to catch their breath, the kendo club had caught up. Though they were ready to beat the snot out of their targets, they were wary of this interloper who somehow seemed familiar to the second and third years. Before they could say anything, the two perverts started yelling from the ground.

"Why would you do that man!" shouted baldy.

"We were just about to get away from those girls who think we need to be punished for trying to see them naked!" exclaimed the four-eyes, causing the kendo girls grip their shinai so hard they nearly cracked.

"Is that really the first thing you guys say to me after all this time?" Issei asks with a look of disappointment on his face, causing question marks to appear over the Perverted Duo. However, someone did get the message.

"It really is you, Hyoudou Issei." Everyone turned towards the one who spoke, a brunette haired member of the kendo club with a large bust (for a human). Unlike the rest of the kendo girls, she was no longer holding her weapon in attack position but simply to her side.

"Tachibana Murayama. Didn't expect you to be the first to recognize me."

"My dad has been asking about you since for a while now."

"I guess that means you know what happened."

"Yeah, I do." The entire time the two were talking, the other kendo girls were eyeing Issei and Murayama like while the M&amp;M were thinking so hard they were sweating bullets. Then, they suddenly got lightbulbs.

"Issei! Man it's been awhile! Where have you been? You were gone so long the Trio become Duo" Baldy exclaimed as he started pushing himself up.

"My parents died jerk." Issei responded rather coldly. While this got gasps and mutters from the females, the males acted much differently.

"Did you use the opportunity to take the house for yourself and host grand orgies there?! Is that why you're trying to act like a cool person, because you're no longer a member of club virgin loser!" Glasses accused getting in Issei's face with Baldy right next to him, their faces practically squashed together.

"Yeah you have to tell us Issei, why are you betraying us! Also, what did you do to all the goods we lent you?"

Issei responded by smacking their heads so hard they fell back to the ground with bumps the size of hubcaps.

"You know," Issei began, stepping on both of their hands and crouching down so he could face them directly ignoring the audience that was still present. "This is actually a good opportunity. I was wondering if I would ever get a chance to say this to you guys and here we are." Fixing the two with the most serious look he ever had on campus, "As of this moment, I declare us to no longer be friends." As jaws and shinais hit the ground from shock, Issei continued.

"Six months and not a single text or phone call from you guys. How could I possibly think of you guys as true friends after having experienced that pain and disappointment? For your information, I'm still a virgin, but that's the furthest thing from my mind right now. I've got priorities and frankly, being a perverted nuisance can wait till I'm an old man who can do nothing but look."

"As for the 'goods' you lent me," Issei gave a smirk befitting his new status as a devil. "I took it and every other perverted item I owned and … I … sold them!" The looks on the duo's faces were just what he was hoping for, and he hadn't even said the worst news.

"How could you!" Baldy cried. "Those were our treasures!"

"My new guardian and I were doing a lot of travelling so I figured that I might as well make some money so that I'm not too much a nuisance. I actually made enough to last me for a while till I get my own job."

"You actually sold all of them!"

"All of them"

"Even my precious Kamen Rider Pinky!" Glasses yelled with tears flowing like a river.

"Oh I did something much better with that." Issei's smirk had become a wicked smile. "I went Office Space on that shit. Complete with music and everything. If you don't believe me, here's some proof." Pulling out his phone, Issei showed his audience a video they would never forget, Issei and a handsome looking adult male smashing and crashing a 'Kamen Rider Pinky' DVD with a bat while "Still" by Getto Boy was playing in the background.

**(Basically take the Family Guy version of the Office Space scene and replace Stewie with Issei and Brian with Haruto)**

"Well, I'm done here so I think I'm going to head for original destination if you don't mind." Getting out of his crouched position, Issei dusted off his pants and walked off the near comatose perverts. When he was in front of the kendo girls, he lazily motioned to the vulnerable figures. "They're all yours. Have fun." After nodding hesitantly, the girls charged at the duo and started beating them up with ease. All except for one person.

"Is everything okay with you?" In response to her question, Issei gave Murayama a long hard look, as if trying to look inside her. He had to admit it was impressive she didn't flinch considering their history. Sighing, Issei responded.

"I'm better than I was before. Tell your dad I appreciate his concern, but he should focus on his other cases instead of me." walking away from Murayama while giving her a backwards wave. A few minutes later, he had entered to school trying to recall the way to the student council room when he saw to people standing at the foot of the staircase, as if waiting for him.

"Nice of you to come and greet me, Gremory-sempai, Sitri-kaichou."

A few minutes later, the three devils were on the roof of the school building with Issei looking over the school courtyard while the third-years were leaning against the back railing. There was a moment of silence where each of them took in and contemplated the view.

When Issei saw the school courtyard with all the students roaming about, he saw normalcy and peace that he secretly craved for.

Rias saw the way Issei was leaning against the railing as if it were a romantic silhouette facing the sun.

Sona was much more realistic.

"I must say it's quite impressive that you've already built up a resistance to sunlight. Most newly reincarnated devils take at least a month to overcome that weakness."

"Well," Issei replied while turning to face the heiresses, a smirk on his face, "after dealing with the Texas heat while driving through the desert, I think I can handle the Japanese sun."

"It's not a matter of heat. The light of the sun is similar to the light produced by Angels and Fallen Angels, the natural weakness of any devil. It wouldn't matter if you were in Arabian deserts or Antarctica, you should still feel the same effect."

"Sure, try telling me that after riding for hours through the hottest part of America, when it's not even summer yet."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just teleport? Why bother driving?" Rias said, butting into the conversation.

"Perhaps your form of magic does not allow for teleportation." Sona mused.

"Actually sensei does have a Teleport ring but that does not mean he uses it. Besides, what's the point of a training trip if you're just going to take the easy way all the time? Not to mention the obvious problems of just teleporting everywhere."

""Obvious problems?"" both girls asked not really seeing any.

"First, you don't always know where your teleporting, especially if you're too vague when activating the spell. Second, you don't know if there will be people there when you teleport. Third, using it as a means to cross borders is a bad idea. If something had happened and we were to be investigated, they would notice that we did not properly cross borders which would just get us in trouble with the local government. The Americans are already trying to create their own rider systems as weapons and frankly, the less attention we draw the better." That last sentence got Rias and Sona confused and curious. "But most importantly, if you just teleport everywhere, you'll miss out on all the sights and encounter you have on the road." Issei said with confidence.

"I see your point." Rias admitted.

"While there are certainly risks," Sona interjected, "I would prefer teleportation so long as those first three risks are neutralized. It's much more efficient."

"If by efficient you mean use mana needlessly. Let's just see what happens when your ability to teleport is sealed."

"I doubt that would happen."

"Trust me, it can and will happen. That's just Murphy's Law."

"Murphy's Law?" Rias questioned.

"Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. I've learned to pretty much accept that as a universal rule."

"How about we get off this topic and get to why you're here Hyoudou-kun." Sona said with slight irritation in her voice.

"I was hoping you guys would answer that for me." Issei replied, surprising the pureblooded devils. "I have no idea why I came here either. I figured that maybe this whole reincarnation thing might have something to do with it. Or maybe you guys cast some spell on me while we were talking yesterday to control my subconscious." As he spoke, Issei began fingering the rings on his chain.

"Not at all." Rias quickly responded, realizing the lightly veiled threat. "As far as I know, the Evil Pieces do not compel you to be next to me and none of us are advanced enough in magic to cast a spell like that without being noticed." When she saw Issei's fingers had stopped moving, she released a small sigh of relief.

"Perhaps you're here because you want to finish your education in honor of the sibling you were supposed to have." Sona mused while fixing her eyes on Issei. There was a moment of silence as Rias looked back and forth between Issei and Sona, her mouth hanging open in realization.

'Of course!' she thought. 'That's why his behavior changed before the incident. His mother was pregnant. But then that means…'

"What gave it away?" was Issei's first response.

"Next to your family picture there were three incense sticks. That and I looked into the accident. Based on the location, it would seem that you three were returning from the Kuoh Birthing Center. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." Issei responded with a sigh. But then he took on a stern look directed towards Sona. "That doesn't give you the right to poke your nose into someone else's business." As he said this, he took a ring depicting a dragon with 3 chains across its body and slipped it onto his right hand. Seeing this both Rias and Sona took fighting stances.

"Sona, maybe you should…" Rias began only for Sona to interrupt her.

"I'm not the kind of person who would let a wild card like you run loose."

"Seriously Sona, you're not making things better. You were the one who said to be careful."

"This is being careful."

"By prying into his life when he's done nothing wrong to us! Honestly, this is why…" Rias's words were interrupted by Issei scanning his ring.

**Bind; Please!** A magic circle appeared in front of Issei as he raised his hand, a chain shooting out of it and heading towards Rias and Sona. The two activated magic circles on their hands, ready to defend themselves, only to be surprised when the chain shot past them and grabbed onto something. Turning around, they were shocked to see a Ghoul with wings holding 2 spears, both of them aimed at the devils. Issei pulled his hand back which in turn caused the chain to pull back bringing the unique Ghoul slamming on the roof.

"Now that was pretty awesome." Issei said with amusement in his voice. "I mean did you see the way I caught him Spiderman style? And you should see the looks on your faces. Man I am definitely going to remember this one." As Issei was laughing, he stepped on both of the Ghoul's wings eliciting what passed for screams of pain. "Would the two of you mind finishing it, I don't really want to waste energy transforming for just one Ghoul, even if it is an altered one."

"An … altered Ghoul?" Sona stuttered, finally finding her voice.

"Yep." Issei chirped while digging his heel into the spot where the wings came out of the Ghoul's back. "I saw this in America. Basically a Phantom can charge his energy into the Ghoul-stones when summoning them, allowing them to gain properties of said Phantom."

"Just how much can they be altered?" Rias asked fearing the answer.

"Don't really know." Issei admitted. "I only encountered them once in New York. Though going by the usual rules of fantasy RPGs, how altered they become depends on how many Ghouls are summoned at once and how much mana is infused into them. Though I doubt Phantoms will actually use a lot of mana on just one Ghoul. Kind of defeats the purpose of being a Phantom. Now would you mind?"

"I'll do it." Rias said stepping forward, eager to show her newest servant her powers. Conjuring up a sphere of dark energy, she fired it at the stone monster right when Issei jumped off it. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left, not even ashes.

"You know if you could do that, couldn't you have protected the Old School Building better?" Issei asked with a smirk causing Rias to get all flustered.

"That was different! It was daylight and I had no idea what was going on. Even if I had attacked, the building would have still caught on fire."

"Not if you shot at the fireball instead of the Phantom."

"Grrgh.." Rias had no real response to Issei's retort.

"Issei…I" Sona began.

"I'm not really mad at you Kaichou." Issei said causing the two girls' jaws to drop. "I am offended that you investigated me like I'm a felon, but at the same time I respect that. After hearing some of the stories sensei told me, it never hurts to be careful. Just be a bit more polite next time okay." Issei finished with a smile that got Rias blushing and caught Sona of guard.

"That's fine." She managed to respond, fixing her glasses at the same time. "But what will you do now Issei." At these words, the ringed magician took another look at the spot where the Ghoul had been annihilated. After a moment, started talking as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well everybody's pressuring me to finish my education and at least get a high school diploma. Plus, this is the second time the enemy has managed to get on the school grounds and ambush you. So I might as well make sure that this place stays safe by being here on a regular basis." Though he said that, both girls were pretty sure he was actually excited to go to school.

"I'll get started on the paper work then." Sona said. "I should be able to get you in the second year so that you don't have to repeat a grade."

"Also you'll be joining the Occult Research Club." Rias said. "So I expect you to start calling me Buchou from now on."

"Got it." Issei responded. "If that's all I'll be going now Kaichou, Buchou." With that Issei started walking…towards the dome part of the roof. Confused, the heiresses watched as Issei jumped up the dome and continued up. Imagine their surprise to see him climb up the spire and balance himself at the very top.

"Issei!" Sona called. "Please don't tell me you're about to do what I think you are." Unfortunately, Issei decided to ignore her.

"Leap of Faith!" he cried as he jumped forward arms spread out eagle style. You could even hear the screech of an eagle as his body accelerated. The girls rushed to the railing looking over the edge expecting to see a mess of broken bones. Instead they saw Issei wearing his helmet on his bike and in perfect condition.

'When did he…?' both girls thought as Issei drove off the school grounds.

"I can already feel the headaches this is going to cause." Sona complained as she rubbed her nose.

"Well," Rias spoke with a slight blush, "at least school will no longer be boring."

**Okay.**

**That last part could have been better. I wanted to end the chapter on a high note and recently I've been on an Assassin's Creed marathon. Besides, who doesn't want to do a leap of faith?**

**Let me start this AN by saying a few more personal things. As of now, I am taking a semester off from college in an attempt to sort out my life. So while I have more time on my hands, I am also working more hours at my part-time job. On top of that, I have decided to take up a small project that should help me with my writing. Awhile back, my sister acquired a copy of the Encyclopedia of Witchcraft and I have recently started reading it. While I am reading it, I am typing up the main points for each entry. I plan to use them in my writing, so expect to see some interesting characters and references show up eventually. So basically, my writing will speed up, but not necessarily by much.**

**Then again, prior to typing up the chapter for "Wizard DxD Extra" I only had one sentence typed up for this chapter. Now here we are with a whole chapter, so that says something. Just don't get your hopes up that I'll be posting once a month.**

**Here is a new hypothetical situation I would like you all to think about. Say Phantom A has driven a Gate to despair and their Inner Phantom is starting to emerge. Do you think it is possible for Phantom A to absorb the mana leaking from the Gate and by extension the Inner Phantom resulting in not only the death of the Gate, but Phantom A becoming even stronger and no new Phantom.**

**Before I sign out for the day, I have another request for you readers. Could some of you please create some sort of concept art of what a Phantom version of Issei would look like? I plan to use it later on in the series, but I figure it would be best to ask now. If any of you do draw one and post it online, please let me know where I can view it. I personally recommend deviant art dot com.**

**Also, could you guys create a visual aid to go with the video of Issei beating up the porno DVD Office Space-style. It could be a comic or fanart, maybe even a live action video or AMV of sorts. I actually plan to ask Mattwilson83 on deviant art a few days after posting this to see whether or not he would be willing to do a short comic strip of the scene.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	10. DELAY!

**THERE HAS BEEN A DELAY IN MY NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I WAS HOPING TO POST BY THANKSGIVING!**

**Long story short, my dad decided to mess with the laptop I was using causing it to crash. Now, I am having to continue from my last saved back up on my USB from the middle of October, and I had made quite a bit of progress too! Like, almost 3 pages worth!**

**I might end up cutting some of the smaller stuff in favor of posting by the original date. The reason for this is so that I can get started on Asia's chapter right afterward and post it by New Years. What do you guys want?**


	11. Chapter 7 First Days are Always Hard

**Originally was going to post this around Thanksgiving, but after my dad messed up my laptop, I did some remapping. This chapter is again plot heavy but at the same time I think that it would definitely get people thinking about what plans I have for the future.**

**Did I really have to spell it out for you guys that Issei's mom was pregnant? I thought I left enough hints in the second chapter for at least some of you to figure it out.**

**Kind of surprised how everyone is commenting more on the whole sex tape scandal rather than the fact that Issei made half a million dollars selling his collection. Not to mention the obvious fact that he has black mail material on buyers such as Gates and Trump, especially with the upcoming election. FYI, I had this idea long before the 2016 election race got started so no I am not being political…yet.**

**On another note my typing time is cut down again. Now my dad says he does not want to see me on the laptop all the time. Seriously, I'm actually writing here! Then there is him saying to quit my job at Kroger and going for "respectable" jobs that require brain instead of muscle. I mean, I get that I've been messing up when it comes to my college education, but I just got promoted! Its times like these that make me contemplate running away. I've already made plans to room with this guy I met at UTSA as soon as possible. He is what I would definitely call a true friend, one who you stay connected with even when you don't see them.**

**Let's just get to the reviews.**

**bloodyredrose1994****: I think the reason some people try to bring Gabriel in is because of what it would mean. Think about it, Issei being with the strongest and most beautiful woman of heaven, that idea is definitely going to get fanfics going. As for me, I am not immediately adding her to the harem. I am simply saying that she and Issei will have a stronger relationship than in cannon DxD storyline. Don't worry; Grayfia is taboo for me too. The opening theme will change as the story progresses. In fact, as I get closer to my own "movie special" chapters, I might try to throw in teasers of what is to come through the opening like they do in the actual show.**

**IdeaPerson1097****: Thanks for your support. I definitely agree that the higher level Phantoms could use this method of powering up as a way to gain control over others. Regarding American drivers, I was not actually thinking about the Mach Driver. I was actually thinking about how while Issei and Haruto are in New York investigating all those kidnapping, both the US and Japanese government will send their own help and let's be honest here, we know that there are Americans who are aware of Kamen Riders. I even plan to involve the American helicopter pilot form the Eternal movie. Do you really think that America would not see them as a potential threat to the country and thus attempt counter measures among which is creating their own Rider system? That's part of the reason why I chose ABC's Castle since it is a show where conspiracy and secrets are its bread and butter. Not to mention there actually was an episode involving agents from an unknown group who seem to know certain classified secrets. Want more details? Just wait until I post more in DxD Extra.**

**dragon rider****: Regarding my jokes, I won't be filling my chapters with them on purpose. Just here and there where Issei or others make sarcastic remarks like say, "sure, do it the American way", and I do plan for there to be a joke eventually about how devils who have territory in America have an easier time of making contracts. As for lawyers, it'll just be your standard Family Guy style jokes about lawyers being devils or stuff like that. Though I will go ahead and tell you that there will be a high ranking Phantom who will be posing as a lawyer and using that position to further their goals and place Gates in locations that are out of sight. In fact, he will manipulate events so that the Chief Prosecutor/Defense Attorney (haven't really decided where to make this guy stand) gets arrested on a case that Issei is helping the cops with allowing the Phantom to take his spot. Also, that guy will be the one who deals with Foundation X. I understand where you are coming from. I myself am a naturalized citizen of America who has been living in Texas since I was 2.5 years old and I have a few cousins who are going into law, not to mention my brother's goal of becoming a diplomat. I'm just taking into account that the characters are Japanese and one of them has actually travelled through the states. Issei's mom being pregnant will play a more prominent role later in my series. Sorry about the kendo club. Frankly, I was focusing so much on his interaction with M&amp;M. While the idea with Ogre is similar, it's quite different. Ogre actually absorbed the abilities of his meals. In my idea, the Phantoms just gains major power up in a short amount of time. All new powers gained from using this method will just be a result of evolution. Not to mention it will be hard and risky for ringed wizards to enter the Underworlds of the sacrificial Gates. I'm sure you can figure out why. As for Murayama and Issei being childhood friends, not necessarily. Issei's mom, Keiko Tanaka (look her up on the Amagami SS character list), was friends with Murayama's dad, Junichi Tachibana, through a mutual friend and they were also classmates. So, they weren't necessarily close enough that their kids would know each other as children. Also, the locale of DxD is different from Amagami SS (at least I think so), so it's more of a case of classmates running into each other after some time. By the time this happens, Issei is already a pervert so I'm going to say middle school is where they first meet. So no, Murayama and Issei are not childhood friends. I don't think I'm going to do interaction with Tomari before he becomes Drive, the time line is complicated enough for me without involving riders after Gaim. I will definitely bring in the Den-0 crew in a hilarious chapter, and I'm considering doing a cameo with a young Miharu and his trauma that causes him to be afraid of water in the first place, just a possibility. The Kiva crew will definitely show up in Kyoto but that's a long way to go.**

**I was going to introduce Kirishima Yuzuki, the heroine of **_**A Town Where You Live**_**, as one of Issei's old teachers and the one who was actually worried about him. However, due to my dad screwing up my laptop, I have decided to put that off for later.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

Wizard II twirls around with his magic circle swirling in that background with Ddraig breathing fire over the circle forming the title

_Maru de tsuki to taiyou_

Rias stares up at a red moon, cut to Rias and Issei staring at each other

_Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

A quick cut of Koneko throwing a punch

_Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

We have Kiba readying his sword

Akeno in miko outfit casting preparing to cast her lightening

_Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_

We get a quick picture of Asia in her nun garb.

We have Raynare and Kalawarner clasping their hand together and posing.

_Energy kokoro no tame_

We have Issei and Rias reaching out to each other with the Occult members and familiars going about their lives before the scene cracked.

_Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

We have a montage of Issei with purple cracks all over him with Wizard I reaching out to help him.

_3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

_Magic Time torikku janai_

Issei henshins with Boosted Gear on

_Mahō hirō hanpanee ze! (Maruto halleuya!)_

Spinning around while showing off the flame ring

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_

The Plamonsters appear and move or fly out of magic circles

_kibō sukuidasou_

In a fast montage he transforms to all his styles beginning with Flame we have Rias using her Power of Destruction, with Water we have Asia using Twilight Healing, with Hurricane Kiba is shown creating a sword, with Land Koneko throws a giant rock, and Volt Akeno summons lightning.

_Show time! (Boost)_

Wizard II boosts himself with Boosted Gear

_Life is showtime tobikiri no_

Wizard is shown going into an underworld

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto halleuya!)_

Wizard II rides the Machine Winger then connects it to Ddraig

_Kinōkyōashita mirai_

The Occult club is messing around with echii fanservice scenes like panty shots

_subete no namida o_

Issei crying over his parents grave then we have him turn due to Haruto's hand on him though Haruto's face would be kept in shadows.

_Show Time!_

Issei and Rias on the Machine Winger, cuts to him giving Rias an Engage Ring

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Issei henshins into all his styles settling on Flame.

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

All of the Occult Club and familiar pose together with Wizard II in the Wizard pose and equipped with Boosted Gear.

**Chapter 7: First Days are always the Hardest**

In a secret room in _Heaven's Wheel…_

It was late into the night when most people would be off work and be with their families. However, for one Gabriel of _Heaven's Wheel_, her family was her work. Not the work of running a restaurant mind you, but the work of running Heaven and other duties associated with being one of the last supreme Archangels of the Lord. Gabriel had no qualms about her work; it was what she was created for after all. However, there were days, like today, where she wished for the simple days where she was a messenger between God and Prophet Muhammad peace-be-upon-him. Back then things were simple and, she had to admit, she had fewer emotional attachments to humans. Now with the current status of Heaven, she had no choice but to be onsite, in one of the most successful polytheistic nations despite the rise of the three Abrahamic religions, to personally complete her two duties.

"I have scoured the entire country. There are no remains of the Helheim plants, not even in Zawame city, the original focal point." Gabriel, still wearing her owner outfit, said to a 3-D projection of a handsome young-looking man with shoulder-length blonde hair. If it weren't for the fact that the projection was in full color and coming from a magic circle, one would think that this was a scene straight from the Star Wars franchise. Where do you think George Lucas got the idea?

"Thank you Gabriel." spoke the blonde figure. "Once again, I apologize for making you go through this. I know it can be quite exhausting to erase memories and evidence on such a large scale."

"It's all right brother Michael. This is the original reason I was placed here in Japan." Gabriel responded. "Frankly, it's a good thing we have been doing this for years. If certain details about this latest incident had reached the masses, there would be much unrest especially within our own faction."

"Indeed," Michael nodded as his expression became somber. "To think there was a snake going from world to world bringing with it a Fruit of Knowledge more powerful than the one that was grown by our Father. It makes me wonder if perhaps the other deities were aware of this being. It's especially disturbing how he knew about our cursed brother when I confronted him. He's just as dangerous as that Narutaki fellow who claims he's a prophet."

"At the very least," Gabriel interjected, "we must be grateful of the outcome. Though I must ask, why do we not establish proper contact with the Riders? It would make it easier to cover their actions and we would benefit from having allies as powerful as them."

"Gabriel." Michael said sternly, silencing his sister. "I understand what you are saying, but having as little contact with the Riders is what Ichigou and I agreed to years ago. Besides, many of the organizations they have fought took the form of some church or cult, so it would be natural for them to be distrustful of us. Especially considering the fact that none of them can truly be called human anymore. If word were to get out that we were siding with 'monsters', the results would be catastrophic. Then there is the recent incident."

"Do you mean Kazuraba Kouta ascending to godhood?"

"There is that, but actually I was referring to something that happened in England about six months ago."

"Something happened there concerning Kamen Riders?"

"We're still investigating, but we think that an angel may have attacked Wizard."

"The one with the Philosopher's stone?!" Gabriel cried with a hint of panic in her voice. "Anyone who possesses it can easily go toe to toe with our most skilled exorcists, but for a Rider to have one, that would make him equal to us Seraphim, at least! Who would dare challenge him knowing that?"

"That's just the thing, we don't really know." Seeing Gabriel's confused look, Michael elaborated. "Our system briefly detected the signature of an angel in combat in the Stone Hedge area. By the time we made it to the site, the fight was over and there was no one there. Based on the readings we picked up and the damage that was actually done, whoever Wizard was fighting was hiding their angelic energy. It was only when they received a major amount of damage that messed with whatever was hiding the energy were we able to detect it. Most likely, that's when the battle ended with the attacker retreating. Whoever they were, they did not want Heaven to notice them."

"Could it have been one our Fallen brethren?"

"Doubtful. The system no longer responds to Fallen Angels. As such, we are looking into all Angels who are either out on missions or not busy at all. There are also those who have not been seen since the Great War who we cannot account for."

"This is definitely troublesome." Gabriel sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"For now, just continue to monitor the situation where you are." Michael said. "After erasing the memories of the Global Freeze and the Helheim fruits from the rest of the world, Japan is the only place you should be concerned with." With that the magic circle disappeared and with it the hologram.

"Looks like my requests won't be going through any time soon." Gabriel said as she leaned back in her chair. "I wonder what Issei is up to."

Speaking of Issei.

Back at the Hyoudou household…

Dinner was once again a quiet affair for Issei and Raynare. However, the cause of the silence was different. When Issei walked inside his house, imagine his surprise to see Raynare watching the sex tapes he had accidentally discovered; and based on what she said, she had watched more than one of them. The horror! Then she started talking about how she, a Fallen Angel, was actually impressed by some of the things she saw. Even more Horror! Issei promptly took all the tapes and DVDs that Raynare watched, threw them back into the box, taped it up, and shoved it into the attic. Afterwards, he locked himself in his room. For all his bravado when confronting Sona on the issue of light resistance, he needed to recharge after being out in the sun for so long. Combining that with the mental stress brought on by just thinking about the tapes made him extremely exhausted. By the time he woke back up he could smell food coming from the kitchen. Without a word, he came down to the table and started eating, with Raynare starting only after he had.

Which now brings us to present time where the two have finished eating and taking care of the dishes and are now sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Throughout the entire meal, not a word was spoken. Every time Issei looked up, he saw Raynare's eyes go back to her plate. As the silence continued, Issei decided that enough was enough.

"Can we agree to not speak a word about what happened earlier?" Raynare, who seemed to perk up from just hearing Issei speak, nodded her head eagerly. Smiling at the sight, Issei started talking about what happened today. Without even realizing it, he started talking like his dad did whenever he did the same, with Raynare holding on to every word like it was her new scripture while slowly scooting closer and closer to Issei. Right after he finished talking about the events at Kuoh, which made Raynare giggle as she imagined how he saved devil heiresses, the doorbell rang. Not expecting anyone, Issei got up to check who it was, making Raynare pout in disappointment, and was surprised to see Koneko and Kiba standing there with bags full of what looked like flyers. After blinking to make sure his eyesight was working, he realized there was a third person that he did not recognize, a blue haired girl who was a bit small in the bust department wearing the school uniform.

"Whaddya want?" Issei sighed as he made room for the visitors to come in.

"Don't be like that Hyoudou-kun." Kiba replied with his trademark smile as he stepped in with the two girls following him. Even though he had suppressed his perverted self, Issei still found that smile to be annoying, making him want to smack the pretty boy for acting too familiar with him. With that, he decided to shift his attention to the new comer.

"And you are…"

"Yura Tsubasa, reincarnated devil in the service of Sona Sitri and a member of the Student Council."

"Seriously?"

"Is there a problem?" Tsubasa questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well when she explained it to me the other day I did not really have time to think about it. But now that I do…" Issei began as he turned and walked towards the living room. "If all the members of the Student Council are members of Sona's peerage, doesn't that mean she's undermining the purpose of voting for Student Council representatives? Isn't that similar to what other dictators have done in the past. Heck, I think that's what Putin is doing with his control over Russia."

"I'll ignore the insult seeing as you have a semi-valid point." Tsubaki said through grit teeth. When Issei looked back at her, he noticed she was carrying a stack of papers. Arriving back in the living room, Issei was mildly amused by the glaring contest between Kiba and Raynare, who clearly refused to move from her spot on the couch, though he had no idea as to why Koneko was looking around his kitchen. He was going to ignore her, but then she walked right up to him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Hyoudou-sempai, where are the donuts?" That one sentence got everyone giving her a weird look.

"Koneko-chan…" Kiba began, "Did you, by chance, agree to come with me for the sole purpose of getting more of those donuts?" When she nodded her head, there were various reactions. Kiba sighed, Raynare started giggling, and Tsubasa face-palmed herself. As for Issei, he just simply grabbed the nearest notepad and wrote on the top sheet before tearing it off and handing it to Koneko.

"This is the number and the twitter account for Hungry Donuts 2. They're at a different spot every day, but they're still pretty easy to find."

"Arigatou." Koneko said before snatching the paper, setting her bag on the table, and pulling out her phone and quickly entering in the information.

"So, why don't we get down to business?" Issei asked as he sat back down in his original spot, making Raynare blush with happiness. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Tsubasa responded, sitting in one of the opposite chairs and sliding her stack of papers over to Issei. "Since you plan to return to school, these are the forms you need to fill out." As Issei flipped through the forms, she continued speaking. "Kaichou would like you to fill these out now so I can take them back and hopefully get you back in school by the day after tomorrow, Thursday." Taking the stack, Issei began flipping through while grabbing the pen he used earlier.

"While you're taking care of that, I'll explain why we're here." Kiba began as he pulled out the stacks of fliers from the bags he and Koneko brought. Taking a brief look at them, Issei realized they were the same as the one he was handed two days ago by that girl in the cosplay outfit. By the time Kiba finished explaining how the flyers were distributed and how they worked, Issei had signed all the forms and handed them back to Tsubasa.

"Normally this work is reserved for newbie devils that don't have a familiar yet." Kiba continued, setting the other bags on the table along with the locator device. "Although you do have familiars, Buchou decided that you should do it anyway, just so that if anyone asks you can say you did it. She also mentioned that it's a good way to get devil work done while you're driving around."

"Right." Issei lazily answered as he grabbed a pamphlet and examined it. "So how long am I going to have to do this?"

"Just a couple of days; in fact if depending on how well you do, you might not have to do it after starting school."

"Better get to it then." Issei said tossing the flyer in his hand back onto the stack. Then, as his guests got ready to leave, he directed his attention to Raynare and said, "You might want to change into something more comfortable."

"Wait what?" Raynare stuttered, surprised to hear Issei talking to her again and not sure she had heard correctly.

"You're coming with me." was his casual reply, ignoring the mixed looks of confusion, amusement, and boredom coming from the other devils in the room. "Since you're going to help me out in the future, we might as well get used to working together. Besides, I'm pretty sure the side effects have worn off by now." Hearing this, Raynare nearly squealed like a fangirl before running to her room. As Issei gathered his personal effects, Kiba noticed that he had not touched the stack of papers.

"Aren't you forgetting something Hyoudou-kun?" he asked with an edge teasing in his voice. Instead of saying anything, Issei simply scanned a ring on his belt, **Connect; Please!**. Kiba was barely able to block the hand that appeared in front of him and tried to poke his eyes out. Retracting his hand from the portal, Issei gave Kiba a smug look as if he had won something. The blonde was about to respond when Yuma practically jumped down the stairs wearing a casual outfit.

"I'm ready Issei-sama!" she chirped, completely unaware of the testosterone that was starting to buildup in the room.

"Good." Issei said as he smiled at Yuma. Then he turned back to his guests. "Once these guys leave we can get going." Taking the hint, the other three students began to leave, though Koneko had to tug on Kiba's sleeve to get him moving. Once they had left and the door was locked, Issei and Raynare went to the garage, got on the Machinwinger and drove off into the night.

This time, Issei was more prepared for the sensation of breasts on his back, so it was not as distracting though it did cause his perverted side to stir. Raynare, meanwhile, was basking in the warmth of Issei's back and the romance behind their late night drive. Driving around, Issei pointed out areas that usually had a lot of people such as parks and shopping areas, stopping only to drop of a stack of flyers, **Connect; Please!**, at the locations indicated by the demonic tool he had been given. By the time they had gotten home, he had already delivered nearly half the flyers he had been given. When going to bed, Raynare went to the room that Issei had prepared for her, leaving him alone in his bed. Though he would not admit it, he felt kind of lonely that night.

The following day was pretty tame. After breakfast, Issei and Raynare drove back out and took care of the rest of the flyers while on patrol. At the same time, Issei introduced Raynare to his other familiars. It seemed like Garuda warmed up to her immediately, but Issei dismissed it as him seeing things. The only highlight was when they had lunch at a family restaurant called Wagnaria, the very same place where they shared a dessert during their date a few days back.

After the waitress, who for some reason was carrying around a katana, delivered their food, Issei brought up something that had been bothering him for a while.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked Yuuma as he started eating his steak.

"What do you mean?" she responded before taking a bite out her pasta dish.

"While I'm at school. I mean, it's not like you need to be on patrol 24/7. With the four of you, we can actually set up rotate patrols. Plus, I think you'd be more useful for actual fights instead of just flying around."

"Really?"

"Yeah. With your help, it will be easier to get bystanders out of the way and take care of the Ghouls, allowing me to focus more on the Phantom. Plus, if we need to, you could grab the Gate and get them away from the fight."

"Huh, never thought of it that way."

"But like I said, what are you going to do when you don't have patrol or fights? It's not like you can just stay cooped up in the house for the rest of the time."

"I don't really know." Yuuma said with a complicated expression on her face as she sipped her drink. "Back at the Grigori, the most we could do while on standby was mess around with some humans, but it doesn't look I can do that now."

"Depends of the person." Issei said with a smirk.

"Seriously?"

"That and so long as you don't do anything too bad. Besides, it might come in handy when dealing with Phantoms."

"Riight." Yuuma replied with skepticism. "Anyway, other than that, there wasn't really anything else to do out on the field. Kind of hard to do much while trying to remain hidden, especially in territories belonging to devils or other factions."

"True, but I don't think you need to worry about that here." Issei replied casually as he drained his glass. "You're my familiar so you should be fine from the devils' side of things. As for the Gods of Japan, I doubt they'll mind what the ally of a Kamen Rider does."

"How can you be so sure? You didn't even know they existed till recently."

"That's exactly why I think so." Seeing her confusion, Issei elaborated. "As far as I know, the Shinto deities have not bothered my sempai despite some of the crazy stuff that has happened. Seriously, Tokyo almost became monster city yet they did not step in. I think that's pretty telling. Just don't do anything in a shrine or temple; that might actually get a rise out of them."

"Give me some time to think about it, okay."

"Take all the time you need. For now, let's get back to work."

Nothing happened during the rest of the drive. They got home and had a normal dinner and ended the night by watching TV together; Issei had a lot of catching up to do. As they went to bed, Issei felt a bit of excitement knowing he was going back to school the next day. In fact, he almost forgot to set his alarm.

'Good thing I got rid of that old one with the various wake up calls.' were his last thoughts before he drifted off into dream world.

Next morning…

Turns out that setting up the alarm did not really help Issei. By the time Raynare managed to wake him up, he had only 10 minutes to get to school. Realizing this, he rushed to get his uniform on and had a brief moment to see himself in the mirror. Though a normal person would see the same Issei from six months ago going to school, he saw something else. He saw a kid trying to reclaim a life that would never be the same. Then he realized he was still running late so the self-reflection crap would have wait. He barely had time to swallow a bowl of cereal and say goodbye to Raynare.

Issei was originally going to just walk to school but now that he was running late he had no choice but to take the Machinwinger.

'I know this is going to cause me headaches later, but I don't really care right now!'

Fortunately for Issei, traffic was rather easy so he was able to make it before the gates closed. Unfortunately, there were still quite a few students at the gate and courtyard who saw him on his bike. Many of them recognized him as the mysterious figure who had given their revered Rias a ride 3 days ago. As such, they took chase after him to learn his identity and possible harass him.

Now, if Issei had planned on going to school on his motorcycle, he would have made plans to park in the woods and store it with the Connect spell. But Issei wasn't thinking like a fighter trying to stay unnoticed and not cause a scene. He was thinking like your everyday high school student trying to avoid being late for class. Parking at the bike rack was a habit from before, definitely not the best for this instance. Though he did not realize this until after he took off his helmet, looked around, and saw the crowd that had gathered staring at him.

'Well shit.' Issei thought to himself as he saw the gears turning in everyone else's heads. Deciding that silence was the best course of action, Issei walked right past all the gawkers. Amongst them was a member of the kendo club who recognized him and squeaked out, "It's Hyoudou Issei!" Hearing this, all the other bystanders, at least those who were second and third years, finally realized why he looked so familiar and why the sight of him looking awesome on a motorcycle seemed so wrong. Then they realized that Issei was the one who Rias flirted with right (at least that's how they saw it) in front of the school. By the time they could rally their anger, the mage was already in the building, far away from the potential mob.

Later…

"Alright class we have a student joining us today." spoke the generic looking homeroom teacher to the class. Frankly, they weren't actually listening. It was more like they were waiting for him to stop talking so they could assault the target of their attention with questions. "He's been out of school for a while due to personal problems, so it would be appreciated if you gave him space as he readjusts to the environment. Go on Issei-kun."

"Sup." Issei casually said as he gave the class a small wave. "I'll keep this brief. Some of you know me from before, some of you don't. Either way, don't expect me to act the same as I did 6 months ago. I have more pressing priorities and being a pervert can wait till I'm an old man with nothing better to do." Before the teacher could even say anything, the class erupted in to a frenzy of yelled statements and questions such as.

"Like hell we can believe that!"

"This has got to be a trap!"

"What the hell is your relationship with Gremory-onee-sama?!"

"Who do you think you are driving a bike like that?!"

"I bet you killed your parents and made it look like an accident!"

"WHO FUCKIN SAID THAT!" Issei yelled at that last one, his voice silencing everyone, even people in the neighboring classrooms. There was a moment of silence, not even the crickets were chirping, during which curious onlookers had gathered at the doors of the classroom, one Kiba Yuuto among them.

"Maybe you didn't get the message the first time." Issei growled. "Who! Fuckin! Said! That!" With the last word, he scratched his nails along the chalkboard behind him making everyone cringe in pain as the god awful noise hit their ears. Instantly, everyone in the classroom pointed towards Matsuda and Motohama who were huddling in the corner and shaking like crazy.

"Well well." Issei said with a mad grin on his face, taking slow steps towards the frightened duo. "It seems like you didn't learn you lesson last time." Stopping a few feet in front of them, he crouched down to look them dead in the face. "Now then, how should I punish you this time?" he asked with a mad cackle. It was at this moment that Kiba thought that Issei looked like a true devil.

Meanwhile…

The abandoned church was so out of the way no one ever took notice of it unless it was pointed out to them or they were actually looking for it. Because of this, no one noticed when a figure with blue hair and crow like wings came bursting through the roof, dodging spears before heading away from the building. Certainly, no one noticed the blood and feathers that fell as the mysterious figure flew away.

**Okay.**

**I'll let you fans decide the punishment of the perverted duo. You have three options:**

**They're forced to watch the video of Issei going Office Space repeatedly for a whole hour.**

**They try to attack Issei, he kicks them both in the nuts at the same time, then tosses them out the window like Mr. Popo in DBZA.**

**You give me a custom punishment for them.**

**I was partly lazy so I decided to skip writing out the explanation on what the fliers do. Seriously, who doesn't know it already?**

**It might have been redundant to have Tsubasa say Thursday, but I did it to remind myself where in the week this is happening. Just to keep track things. Do you guys think I'm rushing it by having all this crap happen in just one week?**

**Also, it kind of annoys me from time to time how characters can just instantly be transferred into a school without filling out any forms, so I figured that maybe that happens behind the scenes. With that in mind, I decided to use that as a way to have Issei meet Tsubasa, a potential harem member. Not to mention, I wanted to highlight how this Issei is more aware of world events than cannon Issei. No offense, but he seems like the kind of guy who would not even know who the current president of the U.S. is. Basically I wanted to make a point that Issei is more sarcastic now and has no qualms about making insults or references, even if he gets his facts wrong every now and then. Besides, I don't want anyone to think that he's acting out of character when he verbally destroys Raiser.**

**Hope you like what I did with Koneko. You can definitely expect her to be a regular of Hungry Donuts 2, even more than Issei and Haruto. Yes, she will eat the daily specials; there's no way Koneko would turn down any treat.**

**I know little about clothes. All I care about is what is a shirt, pant, etc. and for what season/weather I need them. I know even less when it comes to women's clothes. The only reason I gave that description of Yuma's clothes back in chapter 2 was to add effect for what Issei. Plus, I'd read so many others using their own descriptions so I had a general idea. Unless the clothes are for a specific occasion, I'm not going to bother trying to describe them.**

**The class introduction was supposed to be tame. But after deciding to put off writing Kirishima Yuzuki into the story, I ended up giving that part a life of its own. That, and I wanted to shit-stomp the perverted duo again.**

**This chapter was going to be longer. I started writing it about a week after posting the last one so I guess that means I am making some serious progress. I ended up making multiple changes to the plan about the events before Issei's first day of school, so that ate up a lot of time. I was going to include a small battle just for those who have been asking for more action. But after the technical difficulties created by my father, I decided to put that off for the Christmas chapter. I mean, that makes more sense for an actually Christmas gift to you guys, right?**

**Hope you like what I did here by making Heaven (note, specifically the angels, not the Church) have a more active yet secretive role regarding Kamen Riders. I will reveal why Michael is so concerned about Kamen Riders during the peace treaty. Also, I realize that Gabriel seems OOC compared to cannon DxD, but for the purposes of my Fanfic I prefer this more serious Gabriel over the always smiling and composed version that shows up in the light novels.**

**I'm getting started on the next chapter day after tomorrow, Friday the 13****th****, my favorite day lol.**

**A while back I made a request to "manajiwinp" to do some fanart for this Fanfic. She drew and posted them. Go look her up on deviant art dot com and go to her gallery. If that does not work, go to my account at arabianbladesofglory dot deviantart dot com and go to the favorites. If you still cannot find them, let me know.**

**Now this is going to sound weird, but have any of you guys seen the Amagami SS doujin entitled **_**Harem Route **_**(or something like that)? I am seriously considering applying that later on when Junichi gets targeted and injured by a Phantom. My idea is to show how the harem ending would actually unfold once everyone is grown up. Crazy? Also, I plan to create the love story of Issei's parents using elements of the manga **_**Koisome Momiji**_**. I highly recommend you read it.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 8 Falling Into Trouble

**First things first, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**I decided to take a more Hellsing Ultimate Abridged approach to the punishment of the perverted duo. Quite a few people wanted other students to contribute to the punishment and I wanted an easy way of writing it all out. Then I read a chapter of "Holding all the Cards" (a crossover between DxD and Fate Stay) and the idea hit me. This way, I can describe their brutal punishment in a hilarious way, and at the same time skip writing about school activities. For those of you who wanted Issei to destroy all their stash, frankly, the most he could do was destroy what they had on hand; I mean they were still in school. Maybe later when Issei has a camera ready to record the entire thing.**

**Real life news, on January 19****th**** I'm starting classes at U of H again after taking the Fall Semester off. I'll be taking three British Lit classes, meaning lots of reading and writing. Therefore, while I will do the best I can, it will be difficult to write this fanfic. Also, I have a lot of catching up to do on my other fanfic projects, a lot!**

**More real life news and some shameless advertising. If things go well, I will start doing podcasts for Modern Gafa, an online newletter delivering news and discussing toku shows and toku like anime. I will be working with a guy in England. Once everything is up, I'll let you guys know where you can hear my opinions on each weeks episodes. First one to guess which one I am gets a cameo as either a Gate or a Phantom.**

**Now let's get to the reviews.**

**dragonrider****: Thanks for all your positive comments. As for the other Kouta becoming a space god and how others deities react to it, that's what I'm going for. After all, Ryoma based his theory on myths and legends of different religions focusing on an apple of knowledge or something like that. Therefore, the other gods have potential connection to the story of Gaim. As for Den-0 involvement, while there will not be a Ddraig liner, there will be a special magical time traveling train that will show up in my movie like war event. As for the Taros… let's just say they'll possess Issei and henshin in his body. Got the idea from when Urotaros went Di-End.**

**thunder dragon****: You have good ideas. However, I have not read the fanfic you refer to. Also, I plan to make Kokabiel be more of a pathetic bitch with the way Issei and Ddraig trash talk him. As for your power up idea, that's going to have to wait a while until Issei deal with Samael's poison. However, I already have a few ideas of how Issei can eventually use his demonic powers to affect his spells. If you want to write a story like you said, then go for it bro.**

**IdeaPerson1097****: Thanks for your constant help. As for the whole Yuuma/Raynare thing, I was trying to be consistent with chapter 2 where I referred to each form differently. Also thank you for actually commenting on my question of about whether or not Junichi should have his own harem.**

**IamBurden****: There is no real difference between the stories. However, each one has a different list of followers. I did this to expand my net and catch more readers. Besides, I'm not the first to do this.**

**To everyone else who gave their opinion on how to punish Thing 1 and Thing 2, thank you.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

Wizard II twirls around with his magic circle swirling in that background with Ddraig breathing fire over the circle forming the title

_Maru de tsuki to taiyou_

Rias stares up at a red moon, cut to Rias and Issei staring at each other

_Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

A quick cut of Koneko throwing a punch

_Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

We have Kiba readying his sword

Akeno in miko outfit casting preparing to cast her lightening

_Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_

We get a quick picture of Asia in her nun garb.

We have Raynare and Kalawarner clasping their hand together and posing.

_Energy kokoro no tame_

We have Issei and Rias reaching out to each other with the Occult members and familiars going about their lives before the scene cracked.

_Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

We have a montage of Issei with purple cracks all over him with Wizard I reaching out to help him.

_3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

_Magic Time torikku janai_

Issei henshins with Boosted Gear on

_Mahō hirō hanpanee ze! (Maruto halleuya!)_

Spinning around while showing off the flame ring

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_

The PlaMonsters appear and move or fly out of magic circles

_kibō sukuidasou_

In a fast montage he transforms to all his styles beginning with Flame we have Rias using her Power of Destruction, with Water we have Asia using Twilight Healing, with Hurricane Kiba is shown creating a sword, with Land Koneko throws a giant rock, and Volt Akeno summons lightning.

_Show time! (Boost)_

Wizard II boosts himself with Boosted Gear

_Life is showtime tobikiri no_

Wizard is shown going into an underworld

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto halleuya!)_

Wizard II rides the Machine Winger then connects it to Ddraig

_Kinōkyōashita mirai_

The Occult club is messing around with echii fan service scenes like panty shots

_subete no namida o_

Issei crying over his parents grave then we have him turn due to Haruto's hand on him though Haruto's face would be kept in shadows.

_Show Time!_

Issei and Rias on the Machine Winger, cuts to him giving Rias an Engage Ring

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Issei henshins into all his styles settling on Flame.

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

All of the Occult Club and familiar pose together with Wizard II in the Wizard pose and equipped with Boosted Gear.

**Chapter 8: Falling into Trouble**

"So that's it?" Sona asked Issei with a glare. It was lunch time and currently it was just her and Tsubaki in the Student Council room questioning Issei on what happened in the morning. While the two glasses wearing teenagers had very serious looks on their face, the male that they were practically glaring at sat in his seat with a relaxed posture and a care-free grin on his face.

"Yep."

"You offered to show the class a 'home video' of your 'activities' while you were abroad."

"Sure did."

"Matsuda and Motohoma tried to attack you."

"Like the idiots they are."

"You flipped them in the air and made them land on their backs."

"It wasn't that hard."

"Then you jumped and smashed your heels on their groins, at the same time."

"Oh come on. Since we were indoors I wasn't wearing shoes so I couldn't do as much damage as I would have liked."

"You said that to everyone in the classroom."

"Oh yeah I did."

"Then you dragged the both of them to the art room."

"Now that was where things got fun."

"You call stripping them to their underwear and undershirt and painting multiple targets on various parts of their body's fun?"

"It's not like I stopped there."

"Indeed. You then took them to the roof with ropes from the supply closets."

"To be fair all I did was ask for some really long rope and within seconds some girls handed it to me."

"Then you tied one end of each rope to the railing and the other end to the back of their under wears.

"Now that, I'll admit, was tricky."

"And at this point those two are still conscious."

"I made sure of that."

"Then you kicked them off the roof at the same time."

"Sensei used to play soccer so he made sure my kicks were real strong."

"At the same time you yelled…"

"'Enjoy the climb back up, Bitches!'"

"This now brings us to the current situation in front of the school."

"I'll admit the sight doesn't really add anything to the décor, but the other students seem to appreciate it."

"You mean using the Perverted Duo like a set of piñatas?"

"Exactly. We should make this a regular thing."

Sona let out a real long sigh. After Issei's revenge against the Perverted Duo, the rest of the day proceeded like normal. However, the entire time, everyone was extremely wary of Issei. None of the teachers called on him during class, and all the students were scared to look him in the eye. Every time he walked down the halls, students would make sure to avoid him, to the point they hid in the bathroom when they could, though that might be less trying to hide and more of Issei scaring the shit out of them.

On the other hand, the majority of the female students were of mixed opinions. While they were scared to approach Issei, they also wanted to thank him for the opportunity he gave them by turning the Perverted Duo into a set of human piñatas. They were even keeping score based on how many times they hit different targets Issei had painted. Head shots were 5 points, the arms 15, the legs 25, and the groin 50.

'At least no one is trying to go for their heads too much. I can't even imagine the headache manslaughter would cause.' She already had enough to deal with. In fact, it was because of Issei's actions that the rest of the student council was not in the room. They were dealing with everyone who had lined up for their turn at the human piñatas. Sona had a suspicion that some of her girls were actually participating in the little competition, not that she could blame them. Shaking her head, the young devil decided to refocus on the matter at hand.

"The teachers have decided to leave your punishment up to me. Frankly, and they themselves admitted it, they would have a hard time being impartial in their decision. Not only have those two been a constant nuisance, but they crossed a line with that accusation." Sona did not dare repeat their words, both out of fear and respect. "Personally, I would like to thank and congratulate you, as a girl and as a devil respectively. While punishment is no longer a big duty for us devils, you would definitely receive a bit of respect for what you did there. However, I am the Student Council President. So here is what I am going to do." Motioning to Tsubaki, the vice-president produced a flash drive and placed it on the desk in front of Issei. "This contains all the material you missed during your absence. Until you pass all the subject tests, which I will personally make and grade, you won't be allowed to participate in school activities such as the sports days or school trip."

"Fine." Issei casually responded as he picked up the USB. "Let me know when you've got the tests ready and I'll be waiting. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to buy myself some lunch." Waving goodbye, Issei left the Student Council Room. After a couple of minutes, Sona sighed.

"Might as well join the fun while I can." With that, she took a broom from the closet and headed out with Tsubaki to participate in Kuoh's latest and perhaps greatest sport, Beat the Perverts.

Issei, meanwhile, had decided to treat himself to some donuts paid for by M&amp;M. After all, he can't help it if their wallets fell out of their pockets when he knocked them out. Lucky for him, they both had plenty of cash, probably from saving up for more erotic material. Not wasting time, Issei ran to the nearby park knowing that Hungry Donuts 2 would be there today. When he got there, he was surprised to see Koneko sitting at a table with a plate full of plain sugar donuts that was quickly becoming empty. He was even more amazed when Kamimura, Yu, and Ryu came up to table with another place filled with donuts shaped like cats.

"Here you are. The latest special, Neko Neko donuts!" all three held up their hands like paws and went, "Nya!" at the same time. Koneko ignored them at continued eating her meal. Disappointed in the lack of reaction, the staff turned and saw Issei. Just when they were about to jump him, he cut them off.

"Three plain sugars please." With that, he left his money in the pan, sat across from Koneko and watched her eat with an amused expression.

"Are you sure you can finish all that?" Issei asked teasingly.

"Just watch." She retorted monotonously after finished her first plate. Pulling the second one closer to her, she started devouring the donuts one by one. When Issei got his plate she had finished 2; when he finished his first donut, she finished another 3; his second, 4 more. By the time Issei finished his third one, Koneko was swallowing her last bite.

"I'll win next time." Koneko said in her usual flat voice.

"I wasn't aware we were having a race. Besides, I could just order 1 donut instead of 3." He retorted teasingly. That actually got Koneko to react with a mean look and a raised fist. "Fine I'll race you again some other time. Right now we need to head back to school." Getting up from their table at the same time, the two devils left the park with a small wave goodbye to the staff of HD2. Most of the walk goes by silently. As they get closer to the school Koneko speaks up.

"Rias-Buchou will want you to come to the clubroom after school today."

"That's the room in the Old School Building with the window Rias looks out of right?

"Yes." By this time they have walked past the line of girls waiting for their turn at Beat the Perverts, a sight that made Koneko smile. "She'll probably send Kiba-sempai to pick you up."

"No need to. I'll find it myself with no problem." They are now in the school building at the foot of the stairs. "Well, see you later Toujou-chan." Issei patter her head before going up to the second year's floor. Koneko watched him for a bit before heading for her own classroom. Lucky for them no one was around to witness that little moment.

After School…

By the time classes had ended for the day, the Perverted Duo finally managed to climb back up to the roof. Of course, they were too stupid to realize it would have been easier to just fall by either breaking the ropes or taking off their boxers. Needless to say, no one bothered pointing this out to them as it was far too entertaining to see them struggle and fell due to the beating they received. That and no one really wanted to see them nude, especially since their groins took a lot of damage.

After their struggle to reach the roof, M&amp;M limped back to their classroom intent on seeking vengeance for Issei's actions. By the time they reached the class door, however, they school prince Kiba Yuuto was there asking where Issei was. Turns out he had left the moment class ended.

"Damn you Issei you traitor!"

"We shall have our vengeance someday!"

As stupid as their words were, the fact that they were in nothing but underwear with targets painted on their heavily bruised bodies made the sight even more ridiculous.

As for Issei himself, he was at this favorite spot on campus, the tree outside the Old School Building where he used to sit and stare at Rias Gremory. Back then, his favorite, and arguable purest, fantasy was one where Rias would call for him like Juliet and he would make like Romeo, climbing up the tree so that he may jump to the window and answer her call. He never acted on this mainly because, even if Rias asked him to join her, he was not confident in his ability to climb the tree and jump to the window without embarrassing himself. Even if he tried using the vines, he knew they would not hold his weight. However, that was 6 months ago and today the window was wide open.

With ease, Issei climbed up the tree and jumped to the window his feet landing on the sill. Dropping into the room itself he muttered, "Underestimated the distance there." before looking around the room. Admiring the Victorian style of the furniture and walls, Issei noticed he was not the only one in the room.

Akeno Himejima, the Yamato Nadeshko of the school, was there eying Issei with an amused expression on her face. Issei had only one thing to say.

"Yo." This one word sent the busty black haired beauty into a fit of giggles. While that was happening, Issei took a seat on one of the couches and found it to be quite comfy. It was then he discovered that there was a shower stall in the room, one that was in use by the one and only Rias Gremory.

'I can't believe I was able to recognize her based on her silhouette alone! Keep it together man!'

"Akeno, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing big. Issei just arrived in a rather spectacular fashion."

"I thought I send Kiba to bring him sere. How is that special?"

"I don't need an escort. I climbed up the tree and came through the window." Issei interjected.

"Like Romeo bursting in to see his Juliet, wouldn't you agree Rias?" Akeno teased. Unknown to the other occupants of the room, those were Rias's exact thoughts as she turned off the water. She imagined the scene, Issei wearing Shakespearean clothes and her dressed like a princess waiting for her lover to join her. While she was having this daydream, Akeno congratulated Issei for his treatment of the Perverted Duo, which Issei accepted, not noticing the way she licked her lips when describing their punishment. Shaking the image out of her mind before it went too far, Rias accepted the clothes from Akeno and proceeded get dressed.

At that moment, Kiba and Koneko walked into the room together, the former of which had an upset look on his face, though it quickly became one of shock when he saw Issei calmly sitting on the couch. In fact, he was so shocked a fly nearly flew into his mouth. In the meantime, Koneko went to the other couch and started eating some Pocky.

"Why are you here?" By the time Kiba managed to ask that question, Rias was back in her uniform and sitting at the sole office desk in the room.

"For club activities, why else?" Issei retorted and gave Kiba a look that said, "Are you an idiot?"

"But I was supposed to brink you here. How did you even find the right room?"

"I don't need a guide when I can just come through the window." When it seemed like Kiba was about to react, Rias interjected.

"All that matters is that he is here now so don't make a scene Kiba." The pretty boy sighed as he sat down next to Koneko. At the same time, Akeno began serving tea to everyone.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever had tea this good! Thanks, Himejima-sempai!" Issei exclaimed after taking a sip.

"Ufufu. That's such a nice thing to say Issei-kun."

"Now Issei-kun, since Kiba already explained to you the duties of being a devil let's get to work." She produced another stack of pamphlets. "Deliver these and then come back here for the night. Then we can get you started on getting contracts." Rias then went into an explanation of the various duties modern devils performed for contracts and the prices paid for them. After assuring Issei that no souls would be taken as payment, she took Issei's phone and installed a devil app for calculating the price of a wish. At the same time she added everyone's numbers to his contact list for emergencies.

"That covers just about everything."

"Well in that case," Issei put down his now empty cup, "I'm going to go on patrol now. I'll take extra time today so by the time I get back it will probably be close to night time." Picking himself off the couch, Issei headed out through the door leaving his stuff behind. Kiba was about to call him out on this, but Koneko elbowed him and gave him a look that said, "Don't bother."

Later…

A few hours had passed by the time Issei returned and, like he predicted, it was almost night time. After starting his patrol, he gave Raynare a call and gave her an update while checking in on her. Apparently, she had gone out on foot earlier in her Yuuma disguise. While keeping her eyes peeled for Phantoms and Ghouls, she was looking around for various part-time jobs and targets to pass the time. When she asked if Issei needed her help, he told her that he had it all under control. True to his word, Issei took a more complex route during his patrol, one that used many of the smaller roads, covering the more crowded areas of the city. Even with the help of the PlaMonsters, by the time he had returned he was pretty exhausted, especially since he used a decent amount of mana to deliver all the handouts. After returning to the clubroom, he plopped down on the couch, announced he needed a nap, and instantly fell asleep, much to the amusement of his fellow devils.

Now, while Issei had been gone, the other four devils went about their usual business of whatever it is they do while waiting for the summoning to start. This time, however, they were slightly distracted by thoughts of Issei.

Kiba was wondering why Issei kept messing with him; Koneko was making plans on how to beat him next time they had an eating contest; Akeno was conjuring up ways to mess with her latest kouhai and how to use his inventive ways of punishment for her own amusement. As for Rias, she was worried that whatever she and Issei had 6 months ago was gone. While she had to admit she found the new Issei to be a bit cooler, not to mention that body she saw and felt when she healed him a couple nights ago was definitely hot, she wanted the Issei who would stare at her from the tree as she stood at the window. This was on her mind as she mechanically went through various forms and files. Issei's arrival snapped her out of her fantasies. When he fell asleep, she could not stop herself from staring at him.

'He looks so cute.' She thought to herself. Her musings were cut short by Akeno's giggles. Blushing in realization that she had been caught, Rias went back to her work. While Akeno found the scene to be adorable, Koneko contemplated taking a cat nap of her own. Kiba just sighed and continued whatever he was doing.

When Issei was woken up, it was completely dark outside. For his first contract, he was assigned one of Koneko's clients since she was busy with another client. After being marked with the Gremory sigil, he was told to stand in the middle of the magic circle painted on the floor. However, that's where things got weird.

When the circle was activated and began to glow, Handauthor on Issei's belt lit up. Then the summoning circle began moving up Issei's body. When it hit the belt, the Handauthor began flashing red and white and then there was a huge flash blinding the other four devils. When they regained their eyesight, Issei was gone.

Unfortunately, Issei did not arrive at the client's location. Instead, he materialized in the air above a random street. Though he was able to land on his feet and hands instead of his head, he still felt a decent amount of chock since his fall was not a small one. After getting back on his feet and getting his bearings, Issei used his phone to call Rias, silently thanking her foresight to give him their contact info.

Rias was greatly relieved to hear that he was okay. For whatever reason, Issei's magic interfered with the summoning and skewed up his location. They both agreed that next time they would try to do it without the belt on. Rias then gave Issei the client's address.

"Well this is just great." Issei mumbled after he hung up and began walking towards his destination. "Hope this is an easy to deal with client."

Luckily, it was. The client was an old man who occasionally needed help storing supplies for the store he ran. When Issei explained why he arrived on foot, the old man laughed and said that even devils must have a hard first day on the job. While the weight of the boxes was no trouble for Issei, the sheer number of them and the specific way they needed to be organized made the entire task take a little over half an hour. After receiving the payment, equivalent salary for the person who normally did this, Issei gave Rias a call and told her the contract was complete. After hanging up, he considered going home or going back to the clubroom. That was when things went south.

As he went under a lamp post, he heard the sound of wings behind him. Turning around, Issei first thought he was seeing Raynare based on the black feathered wings. That notion was quickly proven wrong when he saw the actual person. She was definitely taller and bustier than Raynare, not to mention her hair was blue. She was wearing a gold necklace and a purple outfit that hugged her curves very well and left a lot of cleavage exposed. All in all, if it weren't for the wings, she would have looked like a mature boss lady walking down the street. Though, the current state of multiple stab wounds and blood all over her clothes was ruining the image right now.

"Running over, Issei was able to catch the Fallen Angel before she hit the ground.

"What happened to you?" he asked frantically hoping she was conscious enough to hear him. Turns out she was as she lifted her arm and pointed in the direction she came from. Issei looked and cursed at the sight of 10 Ghouls with 2 enhanced winged-Ghouls, exactly like the one he encountered at school the other day, and they were closing in quickly.

"Okay." Issei said to himself out loud…again. "Priority one would normally be to get Blueberry here out of harm's way. But before that she needs serious first aid. Then again, those Ghouls obviously won't let that happen, meaning I need a way to hold them off while I do my thing. Lucky for me I have the perfect support." With that, Issei pulled Raynare's ring from his chain and placed it on his right middle finger before scanning it.

**Raynare; Please!**

The magic circle that appeared was red but had a series of revolving squares in the middle, as it moved upward, Raynare materialized in front of Issei, except she seemed to be in a trance. In that state and with the magic circle hanging over her head, she held her left hand out to Issei. Without any hesitation, he removed the ring from his finger and placed it on her left middle finger. The instant it was all the way on, red energy flowed along her skin. When it made contact with the circle, it disappeared, and Raynare was snapped out of her apparent hypnosis, having a mini panic attack as she took stock of her surroundings.

"What the! I was just…Issei-sama! Did you…Kalawarner! What happened to you!" she knelt next to the other Fallen Angel trying to check on her condition.

"Long story short." Issei interjected grabbing his familiar's attention. "You need to hold those fuckers off," he pointed to the Ghouls who were almost in firing range, "while I apply emergency first aid." He reaches for the chain of rings. "Once that's done, you get her out of here while I clean up the leftovers, got it?"

"Roger." Raynare replied getting back on her feet and turning around to face the enemy. Materializing a red spear of light in each hand, she got into a fighting stance.

Issei, at the same time, grabbed a ring from his holster. This one depicted a dragon with tears in its eyes as it rubbed a large bump that had a band aid over it.

"Looks like it's your time for your work to shine, Shunpei-san." He placed it on Kalawarner's right hand then scanned it on his belt.

**First Aid; Please!**

Two red magic circles appeared, one at Kalawarner's head and the other of the bottom of her feet. The two instantly began moving along her body, crossing each other at the middle. When they stopped opposite from where they started, streams of energy flew out and quickly solidified into bandages. Said bandages began wrapping themselves around her injuries prioritizing the most sever ones. While that was happening, Issei checked on Raynare and was impressed with what he saw.

At first, Raynare tried using her spears to ground the flying Ghouls. While the wings were hit, the spears did not make any holes or do any actual damage, just make them stumble and loose some altitude. Thinking quickly, she threw spear after spear at the ground units, hitting their hands and legs making them fall over. The two aerial units tried using their own spears but Raynare simply parried them away. Then, she spun one spear in her hand so fast it looked like a spinning blade. Using that as a makeshift shield, she threw spear after spear at the winged Ghouls. By the time they were forced to land, the other Ghouls were getting back on their feet. At the same time, Issei's spell gave off a "Ding" sound before fading leaving a heavily bandaged Kalawarner.

"All right, time to switch." Issei calls out as he pulls out his gun **(Connect; Please!)** and fires a round of bullets at the recovering Ghouls. Standing up and moving in front of Raynare, "Get her out of here while the gargoyles are grounded."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Just go!" Raising her hands as a gesture of backing off, she turned and grabbed Kalawarner. Carrying her over her shoulders, Raynare flew off for home. By the time the Ghouls got back on their feet, the two were too far away, causing them to hiss at the one who stayed behind. Issei, however, didn't respond to them. Instead he was musing out loud.

"My first real fight since becoming a devil. Let's see how far I can go before pulling out the armor." With that said, Issei switched his gun to sword mode and charged the 12 Ghouls.

As the fought off the group, Issei was able to really see the changes that came from becoming a devil. His kicks and punches were stronger and his reflexes were sharper, though the changes were small. After a minute of fighting the Ghouls, Issei back flipped away Piccolo style putting distance between them. Catching his breath, "Alright, time to finish this."

**Driver On; Please!**

**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**

"Henshin"

**Flame; Please!**

**Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!**

"Now wearing the armor, Issei charged at the Ghouls again. This time, he noticed that his attacks left a small burn mark when they hit even though there were no actual flames and it didn't seem like the Ghouls were experiencing a burning sensation/pain. Then again, it's hard to tell with mooks who can't make facial expressions. When the enhanced Ghouls tried to fly up, Issei slashed their wings crippling them. 'Luckily these two weren't made with that much energy.' he thought to himself as he jumped in the middle of the group. Opening the Handauthor,** (C'mon Slash; Shake Hands!)** and scanning the ring **(Flame, Slash Strike!)** he waited for the attack to be ready **(Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii, Hii!)**. When the Ghouls were all back on their feet he spun around, swinging the flaming sword sending out a circular attack that sliced through the Ghouls and set them all ablaze.

With a, "Whooo", Issei released the armor. "Well, looks like I'll have to head home instead of the clubroom." Decision made, he sends Rias a quick text letting her know he's going home as he walks off.

Meanwhile…

"Damn it!"

"What is it?"

"All our Ghouls were destroyed!"

"Even the special ones?!"

"Exactly!"

"But how? Kalawarner barely avoided fatal wounds from the two of us. With that much damage, she couldn't have defeated all of them at the same time!"

"It could have been the ringed magician, but that can't be!"

"Yeah! We killed his student to draw him here, but this is too soon, and we would have known if he was in town!"

"But what if…"

"The kid's still alive?!"

"This is devil territory."

"Great. Not only is he alive, but he's a devil! That means he's already stronger than before! Not to mention what he might become!"

"Looks like we'll have to place our bets on the next phase of our plan"

As these shadowy figures spoke, a small albino snake stayed near them, following their every move and listening to every word.

Back at the Hyoudou household…

"How is she?" Issei asked a tired Raynare. It had been an hour since the battle. When Issei got home, Raynare was busy using healing magic on Kalawarner. Since she wasn't that good at it, it took a long time. While she was doing that, Issei texted Rias about the encounter though he omitted the details of Kalawarner's involvement. Now Raynare was finally done and was sitting on the couch all sweaty from exhaustion, and her ring had fallen off her hand shortly before she had finished. To keep himself from thinking about how sexy she looked in that state, Issei talked to her while getting her a glass of water.

"She's stable but I don't think she'll be waking up soon. She lost so much blood it's amazing she managed to meet you before passing out." Raynare sighed. "Not to mention the wounds themselves serious. A few more inches and they would have been fatal."

"Well at least she's okay for now." Issei says while handing her the glass. "By the way, what did you think of your first battle as my familiar?"

"It was weird." She admitted after taking a minute to think and sip her drink while Issei sat down next to her. "Though the good kind of weird if you know what I mean. It was like, I fought like I usually do, but some instinct told me to use that shield move, something I've never done before."

"Well from what I saw you had things under control. After a while, you'll even be able to hold off lower level Phantoms."

"About that," here Raynare got a serious look on her face. "Those enhanced Ghouls were light resistant."

"What?" Issei was confused by what she meant and how it was important.

"You explained the other day that enhanced Ghouls are the result of Phantoms charging the stones with their energy thus imbuing them with extra strength and properties based off the powers of their Phantom master. Normally, my light spears would easily kill humans and Devils would be burned and poisoned by one. Your weapon has traces of holy blessings, so I assume Holy Energy would be as effective against Ghouls and Phantoms as they are against Devils. However, against those winged Ghouls, they didn't even leave a scratch.

"Which means the Phantom who summoned them must also use Holy Energy." Issei concluded. "Then maybe that Dohnaseek guy and who ever hit me with that spear…"

"On top of that, why was Kalawarner being chased and who gave her those wounds cause they didn't come from those Ghouls."

"Well," Issei sighed. "For now we'll just have to wait until she wakes up. I'll keep her from Rias until we get her story. Don't want her taking action against an innocent person." As he said this, Raynare had a look of worry on her face. She thought about how her best friend nearly died and how those she once considered comrades seemed to be responsible.

'Please let everything work out.' she hoped.

The next morning…

Issei was actually able to get up on time with the alarm. Raynare had spent the night in her own room looking after Kalawarner, so he made himself a simple breakfast of buttered toast.

Taking a scenic route by a park, Issei contemplated what he would tell Rias if she were to ask for more details. While he wanted to keep Kalawarner a secret, he knew that not trusting Rias would lead to her not trusting him, a situation he wanted to avoid. At the same time, he wanted to keep her involvement to a minimum until he knew what had happened, especially since he did not know if she would permit Kalawarner to live unless she also became his familiar. While appealing for multiple reasons, Issei did not want the woman to make a choice like this while under duress.

As he thought about what to do, there was a gust of wind, a female cry of distress, and a veil blew into his sight. Grabbing the cloth, he turned to where it and the sound came from. Before him was a cute blonde haired green eyed girl who looked like a nun with the clothes she was wearing. She stared at him with a nervous look on her face, as if she wasn't sure what to say, as the wind blew her hair gently to the side. There was a moment of peaceful silence between the two with no observers but the flowers.

"I believe this is yours." Issei said as he walked towards the girls holding the veil out to her.

"Ah yes. Thank you." She replied, surprised.

"You're not from here are you?"

"No I'm not." She said as she placed the veil back on her head. "I've actually been appointed to the church of this town, but I seem to have gotten lost." At this point the young nun became teary eyed.

"I know where it is." He said quickly.

"Really?" She wiped her eyes as a heartwarming smile came to her face that made Issei blush a bit.

"It's no problem." He said quickly hiding the redness of his cheeks. "I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"Nice to meet you Issei-san." The nun said with a bow. "My name is Asia Argento. Thank you for your help."

**Okay.**

**If you guys want me to change how the First Aid Ring looks, tell me before I post my next chapter which I hope to post in time for the second anniversary of this story. Also, it has been at least 5 years since I took that Health class where we talked about first aid so I'll admit I don't really know the correct procedure would have been in that scenario had it actually happened IRL. If you feel I need to correct it, let me know soon.**

**Once again, I decided to write in a way that avoids talking about minor scenes that can be easily summarized.**

**Also, I'm trying to adjust my writing so that the spells and chants fit better into the action.**

**The scene with Raynare fighting could have been better. You might argue that she should have been able to deal with all of them easily. Here's the thing, her strength is proportional to Issei's and I'm using Haruto's strength at the beginning of the series as the basis for Issei. At the start, while easily able to destroy Ghouls one on one, to deal with them in groups required a finishing move or a charged attack (his kicks in episode 2 that actually left trails of fire). Right now Issei is at that state and so is Raynare. After the Asia arc, she and Kalawarner will receive power ups that make full use of the properties of ringed familiars.**

**For those of you who have trouble with my grammar, please be more specific! I can't improve if you just tell me I have errors and I don't know what you're talking about.**

**After a lot of internal debate, I decided to use the whole summoning thing as a way to introduce Issei's difficulty with devil magic and for subtle set up when he meets Freed.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 9 Not Going to Confessional

**Can I first say I was not expecting to have the next chapter up this fast. Then again, a lot of what happened here was paraphrased from cannon DxD events. At least this way, the next chapter will be easier. Chapter 10 will be mainly fight scenes that can easily be written and the few dialogue scenes that will happen are already planned out very well. Chapter 10 will probably come out by the end of February latest. Not exactly an anniversary, but close enough if you ask me and appropriate as it will also be the end of the Asia arc.**

**Jumping to the reviews!**

**dragonrider66****: In "Holding all the Cards", the chapter after he encounters Freed, he is taken back home and the two Celtic reps confront him about what happened and he responds with the "But you can't be mad at me", "First, I was minding my own business" routine from Helling Ultimate Abridged episode 3. I just decided to use episode 1. You pretty much hit the teleport thing on the mark though it will eventually be less of a problem once Issei gets his modified Teleport ring. I never really thought about that with the First Aid ring. I created it as more of a way to provide on the spot treatment to stabilize someone. While some may argue that Asia does that, she's not always going to be there. There will be stories where some characters get left out. When the "Taros" take over Issei, like when they took over Di-End and those Riders in the Oni Warship movie, they will use their own weapons. The main question is, who is more appropriate for Hurricane, Sieg or Deneb? Not so sure about metal heroes showing up, but I do plan for a couple of Sentai appearances. As for timeline…I need to check back against the wiki about the Rider timeline.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

Wizard II twirls around with his magic circle swirling in that background with Ddraig breathing fire over the circle forming the title

_Maru de tsuki to taiyou_

Rias stares up at a red moon, cut to Rias and Issei staring at each other

_Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

A quick cut of Koneko throwing a punch

_Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

We have Kiba readying his sword

Akeno in miko outfit casting preparing to cast her lightening

_Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_

We get a quick picture of Asia in her nun garb.

We have Raynare and Kalawarner clasping their hand together and posing.

_Energy kokoro no tame_

We have Issei and Rias reaching out to each other with the Occult members and familiars going about their lives before the scene cracked.

_Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

We have a montage of Issei with purple cracks all over him with Wizard I reaching out to help him.

_3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

_Magic Time torikku janai_

Issei henshins with Boosted Gear on

_Mahō hirō hanpanee ze! (Maruto halleuya!)_

Spinning around while showing off the flame ring

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_

The PlaMonsters appear and move or fly out of magic circles

_kibō sukuidasou_

In a fast montage he transforms to all his styles beginning with Flame we have Rias using her Power of Destruction, with Water we have Asia using Twilight Healing, with Hurricane Kiba is shown creating a sword, with Land Koneko throws a giant rock, and Volt Akeno summons lightning.

_Show time! (Boost)_

Wizard II boosts himself with Boosted Gear

_Life is showtime tobikiri no_

Wizard is shown going into an underworld

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto halleuya!)_

Wizard II rides the Machine Winger then connects it to Ddraig

_Kinōkyōashita mirai_

The Occult club is messing around with echii fan service scenes like panty shots

_subete no namida o_

Issei crying over his parents grave then we have him turn due to Haruto's hand on him though Haruto's face would be kept in shadows.

_Show Time!_

Issei and Rias on the Machine Winger, cuts to him giving Rias an Engage Ring

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Issei henshins into all his styles settling on Flame.

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

All of the Occult Club and familiar pose together with Wizard II in the Wizard pose and equipped with Boosted Gear.

**Chapter 9: Not Going to Confessional Anytime Soon**

"Ughhhhhhhhhh." Issei groaned as he plopped himself onto the couch. "This has been one looooooooooong day." That was no exaggeration.

In the morning, he guided the nun Asia Argento to the church that was on the outskirts of town. Along the way, he got to know her a bit and found her to be one of the kindest souls he had ever met. He realized she possessed some sort of healing sacred gear when she helped a young boy who had scraped his knee. However, when he commented on it, she seemed sad about it, despite her claiming it was a gift from God. Issei figured that a power like that must have come with some sort of cost, something he could relate to.

When the church was finally in sight and Issei pointed it out to Asia, he got a chill down his spine. She thanked him for his help and offered to make tea for him, but he politely declined the invitation, using the need to get to school as a way to deflect further invitations. However, when he saw her expression become sad, he promised to take her up on the offer another time. When she happily accepted, he headed off to school.

Unfortunately, school was not as easy as he would have hoped. During the day, everyone was still wary of him and M&amp;M tried to jump him which ended with them getting their heads planted into the floor. While amusing, it felt kind of lonely to Issei. Then, after school, when he mentioned to Rias what happened in the morning as he entered the clubroom (through the door this time), she started chewing him out. She went on about how being near a church was bad news for devils as those were territories of God. As such, by being in the vicinity of one, Heaven would have been completely in the right to strike him down. Though she did admit that his kindness in guiding Asia towards the church may have been why he was spared, she made it clear that's not always the case, especially since he could be suspected of having ulterior motives.

Just as she finished her lecture, Akeno showed up and informed Rias that a stray devil was in the area and they had been tasked with eliminating it. From what Issei remembered, the order came from some Duke. Once the sun had set completely, they set up a teleportation circle. Before activating it, Rias had Issei take off his belt to see whether or not it affected the spell. As he did so, Akeno whispered something into Rias's ear that made her blush like crazy.

Arriving at an abandoned warehouse, one out of many to come, Rias told Issei to stand back and watch how devils fight, to which Issei sarcastically responded, "Be a nice change of pace." as he put his belt back on, bringing a blush of embarrassment to all the other devils as they remembered how they were pretty much useless when Issei first met them. With a quick pace, Rias lead her peerage into the building where they encountered some creature that had the upper body of a nude woman while the lower body was some like weird tarantula with hairy legs and a large extra mouth. As the battle began, Rias began explaining the traits of the Evil Pieces. Issei passively listened to what she was saying as he watched his fellow devils since he was more of a visual learner. Afterwards, when Rias decided to test to see if he understood, he passed with flying colors.

_Flashback_

"_So the Evil Pieces technology was modeled after the game of Chess for some reason." Issei began. As he spoke, he dug his foot into the detached arm he was standing on. During the fight, Kiba had used a sword to cut off one of the Stray Devil's arms and it had landed behind him and Rias. Somehow, it tried to attack Rias only to be stopped by an axe kick from Issei, surprising Rias as she had not even noticed it. She thanked him and then went to finish off the Stray with her own magic. As she did so, Issei pulled out his gun (__**Connect; Please!**__) and shot the arm. He was still crushing it with his foot as he gave his understanding of the Evil Pieces while shooting it whenever it wriggled._

"_Strays like this bitch *BLAM* are devils who abandoned their master for power. The master is the 'King' of the peerage using the other pieces *BLAM* to reincarnate others into devils under their command. Depending on the piece used, each peerage gets a different stat boost. Toujou-chan is a Rook giving her exceptional physical strength with high attack and defense, though her speed is generally slow. Kiba over there *BLAM* is a Knight giving him high speed and dexterity stats, though his physical strength is low as are his *BLAM* defense which is why he compensates with a sword. Your Bishop, who I have yet to meet, *BLAM* has high magic abilities and those kind are usually in support roles. Himejima-sempai, who just so happens to be an ultimate sadist, *BLAM* is your one and only Queen giving her high stats in all areas of attack, defense, speed, dexterity, and magic. Leaving me *BLAM* as your *BLAM* Pawn with nothing more than *BLAM* the basic improvements of going from human to devil." Issei then shot up the limb over and over until it became a charred hunk of lifeless flesh full of holes and silver._

"_Yes," Rias said, warily eyeing the arm as it dissolved into ashes. "It's not as bad as you…"_

"_That works for me." Issei interrupted, surprising everyone._

"_Really?" Kiba asked._

"_Yeah. I mean, if I had to choose I would rather be a Pawn or a Queen. Of the all pieces, they seem to be the only all-rounders. I already have different styles of armor, so having my base body unbalanced would just throw things off."_

"_Ahh…I see." Rias said in realization as she and the other devils had not realized that there was a difference between the armors other than the magical elements they channeled. They really need to work on getting to know Issei better. With that they returned to the clubroom via teleportation circle._

_Flashback End_

Which now brings us to Issei's lying on the couch mentally complaining about everything that's been happening recently. To make things worse, he had to sub for Koneko again.

"Issei the circle is ready." Rias called to him from where the circle was.

"Fine." He sighed as he got up, taking off his belt at the same time. 'Maybe there's a way to get just the HandAuthor part off instead of the entire belt.' He thought as he moved towards Rias.

"Good luck." Rias smiled as Issei stood in the circle and the spell activated. That was the last peaceful thing Issei saw before coming face to face with a scene straight out of one of those horror films.

In what looked to be a living room, the lights were off, yet there was an eerie glow in the room as Issei stared at the mangled corpse that had been crucified upside down to the wall with something written in blood next to it. As Issei stood still, shocked at what he was seeing, the smell of death hit his nose, making him want to throw up as his own memories of when he smelt it.

"What the hell happened!" he mutters, trying to put his belt on as fast as possible.

"Oh nothing much!" said a sick disgusting voice dripping with joy that came from the couch facing away from Issei. A figure stood up and turned to face him. The person was a young man, probably a few years older than Issei, with sickly white hair, a crazed smile on a face that not even mother could love, and wearing the clothes of a priest splattered with fresh wet blood. "Just punishing a filthy devil summoner!" he cackled.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Issei responded, filled with rage.

"Got a problem with the work of me, the great Freed-sama? I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Don't you get that? Though you are a scum Devil after all, so I guess I can see why your shit brain would not get it. But since I'm about to kill you let me explain! By killing the humans who summon devils, I'm destroying the source of greed Devil's collect. Which is why my job as a strong exorcist is to destroy Devils and those who associate with them, and it's a job I love oh so much! Kekekekeke!" While looping his belt as the psycho named Freed ranted, Issei thought back to the different people he met the past 6 months in England in America. Among the many Christians, there were those who preached various philosophies and beliefs. Out of the sane ones, what they encouraged was the complete opposite of what this guy was saying.

"Bullshit." He said gritting his teeth. In his anger, he forgot the take care of the buckle on his belt, making it loose and unusable.

"Huh?" the priest stopped his cackling. "You think you can tell me I'm wrong shitty devil?"

"A fake priest like you wouldn't understand." This got the veins of Freed's head to bulge. "If you were a real holy man, you would try to guide them back to the right path, not take matters into your own hands! People like you, are no better than the ones you persecute, though in your case I'd say your much worse, making you lower than shit!"

"Fuck off you damn devil!" Freed cried out, pulling out a hilt out of which a blade made of light extended which he tried to slash at Issei. The magician easily dodged the attack, but when he tried to go for his rings, he realized his belt buckle was still undone. As he hurried to fix this, Freed pulled out a gun and fired multiple shots. Issei jumped to the side, but still got hit in the leg. Where the bullet hit, Issei felt a searing burning sensation slowly spreading through the veins in his leg making Issei yell in pain.

"Kyhaha!" Freed cackled. "How do you like my holy gun?! Best part is this baby doesn't need to be reloaded! All the bullets come from my own energy, so as long I'm holding it I can fire without stopping!"

"But as long as you don't hold it, it's useless." Issei said through gritted teeth, his belt now fastened securely. "Which makes things much easier!" With that he pulled out his gun (**Connect; Please!**) and fired at Freed's gun destroying it and knocking it out of his hand.

"You shitty devil!" the silver haired nutcase screeched looking at his now empty hand. "You're not supposed to do that! And what's up with that gun!"

"What's the matter? Are you one of those guys who can only get action with someone who can't fight back?" Issei smirks, hiding the pain he was feeling in his leg. "Or maybe you're jealous of a real man with a bigger gun."

"Fuck you!" Freed screeches jumping forward intent on slashing Issei with his light sword. Issei blocked by simply switching his gun to sword mode and holding it in front of him. When the blades clashed, sparks flew and Issei could see how annoyed Freed was.

"What kind of shit is this?! Guns can't become swords!"

"You need to catch up with the times." Despite his bravado, Issei knew that he had no choice but to remain on the ground defending himself. While there was no actual bullet left in the spot where he got shot, the effect of the Holy Energy was making it hurt a lot and Issei was not confident enough to say that he could stand on both feet and fight at the same time.

As the two blades stayed locked, there was a cry of distress from the other side of the room. Looking to the side, Issei was surprised to see Asia standing there, looking at the corpse nailed to the wall.

"Well if it isn't my new assistant Asia! Did you set up the barrier?" Freed said half joyfully, jumping back a bit breaking the deadlock. Issei used this opportunity to get his Driver ready (**Driver On; Please!**) and send an SOS text to the ORC. At the same time, he listened in while trying to regain his strength.

"Noooooooo!" Asia screamed her eyes still fixated on the mutilated corpse.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing our work up close like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Take a good look. This is what we do to humans that are associated with Devils." The white haired man cruelly explained with a gleeful smile.

"…N-No…" Asia mumbled, backing away as if trying to escape the horrid sight.

"Don't listen to him Asia! He's just using those words as a means to justify his desire to kill!" Issei called out, unable to just listen anymore, snapping her out of her trance as she registered the fact that he was there.

" Issei-san?" her eyes widened upon realization. "…Father Freed…that person…"

"What person? The only other thing here is a piece of shit Devil. "

"Issei-san is a…Devil…?" As she spoke these words she realized Issei had been shot by a holy bullet, and made the connection that he must indeed be a devil. The shock from processing this information was too much and she fell to her knees.

"Wait a sec, you guys know each other? Wow. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Are you fucking serious?" Freed was laughing his head off. As for Issei, he just looked at Asia. When she looked back at him, he sent her a smile, trying to assure her that everything would be okay.

"Issei-san?"

"Hi Asia. Fancy running into you here." He chuckled. "You should probably leave though. I'm pretty sure this wannabe priest is messed up in the head." Asia merely looked back, astonished by his reaction and how he had no malice towards her.

"Ahaha! What kind of bullshit are you saying, acting all concerned for her? Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that kicked out of the Church. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

This statement got Issei's attention. 'So they're working with Fallen Angels? Then maybe this Freed guy might know what the hell is going on. Asia just got here so I doubt she would.'

"Well now, putting that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed leers and prepares to charge at Issei who responds by gripping his sword with one hand while the other moves towards his rings. But before they could clash, Asia quickly moved between both fighters to intervene, standing in front of Issei as if she were protecting him.

"Oy, are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed said with a stern pissed off look.

"I…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." Asia voiced out her determination. "I can't stand it…killing people just because they are entranced to a Devil and even killing Devils. It…it's wrong!"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed said looking like a little boy who had been denied his favorite dessert.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Issei-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act…God wouldn't allow these acts!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Freed yelled hitting the side of Asia's head with the hilt of his weapon, creating a loud THWAK sound as she flew to the side and hit the wall.

"Kyaa!" Asia cried in pain.

"Asia!" Issei called out horrified. Seeing her cry tears in pain, he fixed a murderous glare at Freed. "What the hell's wrong with you!"

"Those two told me very strongly that I can't kill you." Freed said, ignoring Issei, walking towards Asia and lifting her by her hair. "But you're starting to piss me off, bitch. If I can't kill you, then maybe I should fucking rape you? I won't be satisfied if I don't punish you for messing with my pleasure. But before that, I need to kill that piece of shit over there." With that last sentence, he slammed Asia's head against the wall before dropping her and turning back to Issei. Now while Freed had been yelling in Asia's face, Issei was going for his transformation rings. Normally he would go for Flame, but something told him to choose a different one. As he saw Freed yell and threaten Asia, his anger grew exponentially and he decided to go for it.

"Now then," Freed cackled, not noticing Issei slip a ring on his finger, "are you ready to say your last words before I fuck your ass up?" Issei stared coldly at Freed, slightly unnerving the priest with how his 'prey' wasn't panicking.

"In fact, I do have a few words for you." The young devil said, flipping the lever on his WizarDriver.

**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!**

"Henshin!"

"What the!"

**Volt; Please!**

Issei threw his hand in front of him, sending the violet-colored magic circle (**Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai, Rai!**) flying into Freed as it appeared, shocking the exorcist both metaphorically and literally. The electric energy coursed through his body and sent him flying. With that, the magic circle went back towards Issei, who had managed to stand up and dash towards the circle emerging from it as Kamen Rider Wizard II Volt Style. As he took a defensive position in front of Asia, he noticed that the pain in his leg was much less than before, to the point where it was more like a giant ant-bite rather than a bullet-hole. Whatever that meant had to be put on the shelf to consider later since Freed was getting back on his feet. However, the exorcist kept on stumbling as he tried to get back on his feet and his hair looked absolutely ridiculous sticking out from every possible angle.

"What the fuck is up with that!" Freed cries out angrily. "Do you think your some fancy hero with some crazy hero look?!"

"Actually, I kind of am." Issei replies smugly.

"A Devil superhero? Quit spouting bullshit you worthless scum!" the exorcist cried out as he charged at Wizard II. The magician easily parried the strikes from the light sword, but was forced to move Asia to the side so that he could have more room to fight. While he was having an easier time parrying Freed's attacks, he was still having difficulty from the throbbing in his leg.

Right when Freed tried to swing his blade down, a circular glow of light came from the floor, distracting him which Issei used to kick the exorcist to the other side of the room. Looking back to the glow, Issei realized it was a red magic circle with the Gremory crest. Soon, the 4 other members of the ORC materialized in front of Issei.

"We came to help Hyoudou-kun." Kiba said with a bit of excitement in his voice, only for it and his expression become stunned upon seeing the state of Freed.

"You're late." Issei retorts as he leans on his sword to catch his breath and take his weight off his leg.

"I'm sorry." Rias says as she goes to Issei's side and looks him over, noticing that his leg was injured. "When you left, we realized we could not detect you anymore. We realized that there must have been a barrier up around the house. Once we detected it was down, we came as soon as we could."

"Kiba-kun was hoping to use this opportunity to show off his seniority over you." Akeno giggled.

"No I wasn't!" The blonde male insisted with a flustered look on his face.

"Fragile male pride." Koneko said in her usual flat tone. It was still effective as it made Kiba hang his head in shame.

"Even more bullshit!" Freed cried getting the devils' attention making Issei realize that he had somehow gotten next to Asia and was pulling the nun's hair making her face him as tears left her eyes. "It's your fault the barrier was dropped you fucking whore!" He then kicked Asia, making the poor girl cough blood, before throwing her behind him.

"Hey asshole!" Issei screamed furiously. "It's not her fault you're a F-class exorcist who can't kill someone who became a devil just this week!"

"HUH!" Freed responded gnashing his teeth. "You calling me weak you shitty devil?! Know your place!" the silver haired man charged again, only to be stopped by Kiba who was holding a two handed sword that easily deflected the holy blade.

"Don't forget about us." The knight grinned as behind him Koneko threw a couch with ease, slamming it into Freed's gut and sending him crashing into the wall again. The two stayed in front of their comrades as Freed got back to his feet coughing blood.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" he coughed. "But at least," he grins, he smile bloody, "you'll be destroyed when my bosses get here. They aren't your average Fallen Angels, it's almost magical!" he cackled. Hearing this, Issei knew that he needed to confront the Fallen. However, Rias and the others thought differently.

"Akeno, prepare the circle." Rias commanded.

"Understood." As she began her work, Issei stared incredulously at Rias through the armor.

"What are you talking about?! We need to stay and fight!"

"There's too much we don't know Issei-kun. There's no guarantee we can fight them off while defending you."

"I don't need protection!"

"How can you fight properly with your leg like that!" Issei was forced to concede that point to her.

"At the very least let's get Asia out of here as well!" he gestured to the nun holding her stomach in pain.

"Buchou, there almost here." Koneko said.

"I'm sorry Issei-kun we can't. The spell only works for our peerage so we can't take her with us. Besides, if we took her, the Fallen might retaliate by saying we kidnapped her."

"She doesn't belong with them in the first place!" Issei practically yelled right into Rias's face.

"Issei-san." Asia coughed, getting his attention. "I'll be fine." she manages to say. Though she was smiling, it was ruined by the expression of pain, despite the green glow coming from her rings healing her stomach. "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

"Asia." Issei said softly. Under the armor, he gritted his teeth before yelling, "Screw it I'll just get her out of here myself!" He started to grab his rings as he stepped towards her.

"Koneko!" Rias called out. Understanding the command, the petite rook stepped in front of the ringed magician and punched him in the gut with full force before he could retaliate.

"Sorry." she said plainly as she hefted the almost unconscious boy over her shoulder. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Asia's sad smile and a glow coming from the ceiling.

Later at the ORC clubroom…

After arriving back at the clubroom, Rias healed Issei using the same method as she did a few days ago. Afterwards, she took a shower while Akeno bandaged up Issei. During that time, the concept of Stray Exorcists was explained to Issei along with how they needed Fallen Angels gave them power for their holy weapons. They commented that whoever was supporting Freed must be particularly strong. They also said that Asia would not be with them if she hadn't been kicked out of the Church for a good reason.

"We should have stayed behind." was the first thing Issei said after he was bandaged up and everyone else had finished talking, an angry expression on his face.

"Issei-kun." Rias sighed. "I already told you why we couldn't."

"But we just left her there!" he cried out. "I don't care what you speculate, there's no way a girl who would ask for me to be spared could be with a murderer like that of her own accord."

"I'll admit that it does sound wrong."

"And if those Fallen Angels are what I think they are, then we should definitely have stayed behind to at least confirm it!"

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked narrowing her eyes at Issei.

"I think they're Phantoms." That sentence earned gasps from all around the room.

"What makes you so sure?" Kiba asked, being the first to regain his composure.

"Only Phantoms can create enhanced Ghouls. And if one is resistant against Holy Energy, then so must the Phantom. Then considering what Freed said, I know for sure that they must be Phantoms."

"When did you face a Ghoul like that?" Rias asked worriedly.

With a sigh, Issei proceeded to explain to the rest of them the events of last night in full detail, including Kalawarner's involvement and Raynare's observations. Once he was done, he looked around the room. The other three peerage members were in thought, though it was hard to tell with Koneko. Rias, however, had her hands folded in front of her, covering her face.

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" she asked after a minute of silence. She looked at him, "Do you really not trust us? I know it's only been a few days, but do really think so little of us that you couldn't tell us that the Fallen might be more than what they seem?" Issei looked her right into her eyes filled with sadness, his own look measuring her up. Getting up from the couch, he grabbed his shirt and headed for the door.

"I don't know you guys well enough." he admits, his back to them. "I thought you would try to interrogate Kalawarner, or maybe have her arrested for trespassing." When Rias was about to retort, he continued, "And after what happened just now, I don't know if I can ask you to help me do the right thing, consequences be damned." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving his fellow devils flabbergasted, and his King with an expression of sadness and longing on her face.

Issei drove back home on his Machinwinger, his leg still aching. When he got home, he wanted to ask Raynare more about her comrades, but stopped himself when he saw her sleeping, looking very exhausted, next to Kalawarner who looked much better and had fewer bandages. He decided to put off the questions for tomorrow since it was a Saturday and there would be no school anyway. Plus, it looked like he would be able to talk to Kalawarner if he waited. With that thought, he went to his own bed. His final thoughts before entering the world of slumber were of Asia.

Meanwhile…

In the shadowy interior of the abandoned church on the outskirts of town, a fully healed Freed was venting his frustrations. Unfortunately, the target of his tantrum was the rotting furniture and Asia.

"It's all your fault bitch!" he cried out as he kicked her while she was curled on the ground crying. "If you hadn't left your post that Devil would have been dead and I wouldn't have been humiliated like that!" He picked up a broken chair and was about to smash it on her head.

"That's enough Freed!" came a voice from the rafters. Looking up, Freed saw Dohnaseek sitting next to a little blonde girl wearing a gothic outfit with her own pair of Fallen Angel wings. "We need her alive for tomorrow night. Keep this up and you might go too far." The male said, eyeing the exorcist. "And if you go too far, you'll pay the consequences." As he said that, a menacing purple aura formed over his body as well as his companions.

"Tch. Fine." With that Freed gave one last kick to Asia's body making her cry harder before walking off. The nun slowly moved her hand to the damaged area, her rings manifesting and giving of a green aura of healing.

"So, it's going to be tomorrow night huh?" the blonde Fallen Angel giggled.

"Yeah." Dohnaseek said tilting his hat. "Once we have that girl's powers as our own, it will be much easier to deal with those Devils and that pesky apprentice. Once their dead, we can set our sight on our true goal."

"The Philosopher's stone." The blonde laughed maniacally. "Once we give that to our master, the Grigori will be under our control."

"And we will be greatly rewarded as the next Great War happens."

"Though it doesn't really matter who wins or matters."

"Only that,"

"The world be filled despair." They both said at the same time before erupting into laughter. Meanwhile, Asia heard everything while healing herself.

'I have to get out of here.' She thought to herself. At the same time, she thought of the first person nice to her, Issei. 'Issei-san…I want to see you again.'

**Okay.**

**Feel free to hate me. You have every right to hate me for how Asia is getting abused. The fan in me is hating the writer in me. But like any good DxD fanfic, Asia will be saved.**

**Call me lazy, but I could not get myself to write out everything about Issei showing Asia the way to the church, so I decided to shorten that as well. I also shortened the fight against the stray devil.**

**Now some of you might argue about how I made the fight go, but in my opinion a un-henshined wizard Issei with recent devil enhancements stands an equal chance against Freed, but he is also inexperienced against exorcists.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 10 For a Friend

**Taking three Literature classes at the same time can be tiring. And all of them are high level: Chaucer, Victorian, and Modern British Literature. Yet I am still doing this. So please give me a break for going back on my word again, okay?**

**The next chapter will definitely end the Asia arc! I swear on the Quran! It's just that I realized I would be cramming so much here into this chapter if I actually ended the Asia Arc here. Plus, there is no point in foreshadowing events that happen later in the same chapter.**

**Are any of you guy's experts on Japan, because I could use some advice when I go for the crime stories in this fic. Frankly, most of the ideas are based on Ace Attorney series, Psych, Numb3rs, Blue Bloods, Criminal Minds, and Castle. I would use the manga Oroborous, but it's hard for me to catch all the details amidst suspense and action, not to mention I don't know how much to trust/include since it is a manga about police corruption.**

**Originally I was going to have Issei say something about how matters or Church are decided by people rather than actual divine intervention. But then I realized that it would just offend others instead.**

**For those of you who thought Issei should not have gotten hit by Freed's bullet in the last chapter, let me remind you of a very key difference between him and Haruto. Haruto was already a professional athlete before the Sabbath ritual. Therefore, he already had excellent reflexes and leg strength before gaining powers. Issei on the other hand was nothing more than your average, and possibly below average, teenager. Even after gaining magic, 6 months of training, and becoming a devil, there is no guarantee that Issei would have been able to dodge Freed's bullet. I will admit that I did it as a plot point, but I needed this Issei to experience being hit by a light bullet at least once in the fic.**

**Oh well, time to answer reviews.**

**Raidentensho****: Issei will only have 5 elements of magic. More planning will be required regarding his power ups, especially if the spoiler I have read are true.**

**thunder dragon****: I have a few of my own plans regarding heaven. In fact, I think you'll like the next chapter.**

**It's kind of a disappointment when a one-shot done mostly on the spur of the moment receives more attention than a chapter that took planning.**

**More paraphrasing here in this chapter, sorry.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-19 with a bit of 20. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

Wizard II twirls around with his magic circle swirling in that background with Ddraig breathing fire over the circle forming the title

_Maru de tsuki to taiyou_

Rias stares up at a red moon, cut to Rias and Issei staring at each other

_Kasanaru toki no shougeki!_

A quick cut of Koneko throwing a punch

_Dare datte kiseki shinjitemitai_

We have Kiba readying his sword

Akeno in miko outfit casting preparing to cast her lightening

_Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no_

We get a quick picture of Asia in her nun garb.

We have Raynare and Kalawarner clasping their hand together and posing.

_Energy kokoro no tame_

We have Issei and Rias reaching out to each other with the Occult members and familiars going about their lives before the scene cracked.

_Yume to yosou ii imi de uragitte kureru mono_

We have a montage of Issei with purple cracks all over him with Wizard I reaching out to help him.

_3, 2, 1 SHOW TIME!_

_Magic Time torikku janai_

Issei henshins with Boosted Gear on

_Mahō hirō hanpanee ze! (Maruto halleuya!)_

Spinning around while showing off the flame ring

_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde_

The PlaMonsters appear and move or fly out of magic circles

_kibō sukuidasou_

In a fast montage he transforms to all his styles beginning with Flame we have Rias using her Power of Destruction, with Water we have Asia using Twilight Healing, with Hurricane Kiba is shown creating a sword, with Land Koneko throws a giant rock, and Volt Akeno summons lightning.

_Show time! (Boost)_

Wizard II boosts himself with Boosted Gear

_Life is showtime tobikiri no_

Wizard is shown going into an underworld

_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto halleuya!)_

Wizard II rides the Machine Winger then connects it to Ddraig

_Kinōkyōashita mirai_

The Occult club is messing around with echii fan service scenes like panty shots

_subete no namida o_

Issei crying over his parents grave then we have him turn due to Haruto's hand on him though Haruto's face would be kept in shadows.

_Show Time!_

Issei and Rias on the Machine Winger, cuts to him giving Rias an Engage Ring

_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze_

Issei henshins into all his styles settling on Flame.

_Magic ka!? maji de!? maji da! Show Time_

All of the Occult Club and familiar pose together with Wizard II in the Wizard pose and equipped with Boosted Gear.

**Chapter 10: For a Friend**

The next morning, Issei had finished making eggs and bacon for 3 when Raynare came downstairs guiding and slightly wobbly Kalawarner. Both of them were wearing pajamas Mayu had bought for Raynare. However, since Kalawarner was taller, her bottoms hugged her legs better and her top was partially unbuttoned leaving her cleavage exposed. Once again, Issei's mind memorized the sight before snapping himself back to his senses.

"Glad to see you little birdies are up." He teases with a cheeky smile, getting a blush from Raynare while Kalawarner merely eyed Issei who was wearing a simple pair of jeans and shirt. "Nice to meet you with while you're conscience." He says walking towards her with his hand extended. Warily she extended her hand and shook it, admiring his firm grip. "Now let's have breakfast while getting updated." He goes to the table and sits in his usual spot. Raynare follows his lead sitting across from him while Kalawarner sat next to her.

"I had an interesting night last night." Issei started, getting the attention of the two Fallen Angels. With that he started telling them the story of his encounter with Freed from the moment he entered the house to when he was forced to leave and his little outburst towards Rias. When he was done with the story he was half way through his breakfast. Looking up from his plate, he saw the girls had different expressions on their face. While Raynare looked like she was about to freak out, Kalawarner seemed to be in deep thought. His observations were cut off when Raynare actually did freak out.

"You got shot by a holy bullet! How were you able to fight back!" she nearly jumped out of her seat to examine Issei's body up close.

"Actually, some sort of instinct told me to use my lighting armor and when I did it numbed the pain. Heck, now that I think about it, it was easier to look at that light saber rip-off while wearing that armor. You guys got any ideas? I mean, Holy energy is your specialty, right?"

"Well…" Raynare began.

"Lighting has Holy properties." Kalawarner interjected, getting Raynare's and Issei's attention. "Thunder is just electric energy but Lighting is Thunder mixed with Holy Energy. Maybe using it neutralized the effects of Freed's holy weapons temporarily."

"Huh. That's interesting." Issei comments while getting back to his breakfast. "It's the first time I've used it after becoming a Devil, so maybe I developed some sort of instinct to protect myself against Holy Energy." He mused.

"That's amazing Issei-sama!" Raynare gushed, getting looks from Kalawarner.

"Now that we're done theorizing," Issei put down his silver on his now empty plate and fixed a look at Kalawarner, making the blue haired woman shift in her seat uncomfortably, "I need you to tell me why you ran from you comrades." Hearing this, Raynare looked at Kalawarner with a worried expression on her face. There was a moment of silence until she finally spoke up.

"A few days ago, Dohnaseek came back at night and reported that he executed Raynare as per the orders of Azazel himself. I was shocked by what I heard, but Mittlett seemed to be expecting it. This got me suspicious. Later, I managed to spy on the two of them. They seemed to be laughing about something or other. When they weren't looking, I snagged the letter Dohnaseek showed to prove he was acting on orders. Then, as I continued to spy on them, they…changed." Kalawarner shuddered at the memory. "I have no idea what the hell they are now, but their aura made them feel like some sort of mutated Fallen Angels. After getting away from that scene, I took a closer look at the letter and realized that it wasn't written by Azazel." Seeing Raynare's astonished expression, she elaborated. "The seal was that of the Grigori so it's easy to see why one would think that way, but it was not the one Azazel-sama uses. Furthermore, the letter was written after the seal was applied to a blank paper, so more than likely someone is trying to hide what's happening here. Realizing this, I tried looking for the perfect opportunity to leave. Unfortunately, Dohnaseek and Mittlett caught on and ambushed me. I managed to avoid instant death, but I was still seriously injured. I panicked and blasted out of the church. I was avoiding those golem like things they summoned for as long as I could. That's when I ran into you." By the time she had finished talking, Issei had already washed his plate and put on his jacket, his face set into a serious expression the entire time. Once she was done with the story he stood in front of the mantelpiece looking at the family portrait. He remained silent long enough for both of the Fallen Angels to finish their own food.

"Fill her in on Gates, Phantoms, and your current status." he told Raynare heading for the door. "I need some time alone." Before Raynare could get a word in, he walked out.

Issei rode around on his bike for a bit, looking around for some sign of Phantom activity. After a few hours, he stopped at a park playground and soon found himself sitting on top of the jungle gym. Not caring how it looked, he started talking to himself aloud…again.

"Now what do I do? I know where their base is, but if I charge in now they'll probably be expecting it. I'd be walking straight into a trap all by myself. I could ask for reinforcements, but I haven't even heard from sensei or Section 0 since I became a devil. I could ask for help from Rias, but with the way things are now I don't think she'll be able to help even if she wanted to. As much as I hate to admit it, I know nothing about how Devil society works aside from the whole Cold War scenario. Can I really burst in to save Asia at the risk of starting a war that could kill millions?" Sighing, Issei turned himself upside hanging from the bars with his knees. As the blood rushed to his head, a pain shot up his leg from the wound he received last night making him fall to the ground.

"That was embarrassing." he groaned as he picked himself up. "Glad no one I knew was around to see that."

"Issei-san?" came a familiar voice from behind him making him stop himself. As he turned around, he was surprised to see Asia looking at him astonished. Seeing her, one thought crossed his mind immediately.

'Please tell me she didn't see that just now!'

Issei had not expected his afternoon to play out the way it did. After recovering from his the surprise of seeing Asia, especially after the events of last night, he greeted her as if seeing a friend under normal circumstances and she seemed to respond in kind. When he asked why she was there, she got evasive and he decided to change topic, something that was easily done when he heard Asia's stomach growl. With a chuckle he took her to the nearest fast food joint. There, he was treated to the amusing sight of Asia struggling to place an order until he decided to finally step in. As they sat down for their meal, she embarrassingly admitted she lacked experience dealing with others or even going out to eat. She was even more embarrassed when Issei had to show her how to eat her burger while he just found it cute, especially when she expressed her amazement at how good it tasted. When she expressed her desire to spend more time with Issei, he took her from the restaurant to the local arcade. There, he spent hours showing her the various games from shooters to racers to DDR. Though she had varying degrees of success, Issei knew she was enjoying herself with everything she did, and her attitude was infectious as he too began enjoying himself like he used to the good old days. Towards the end of their arcade visit, he noticed Asia looking at a Pikachu in a crane game. After teasing her a bit about whether or not she wanted it, he won it for her in one shot. He found the expression of happiness on her face was a perfect end to the arcade visit.

As they stepped out, Issei stretched his legs a bit which caused him to wince from the throbbing sensation at the spot where he got shot last night. Noticing this, Asia offered to heal it at a secluded spot. Taking her to a bench next to a nearby fountain, he sat down and propped up his leg for her to get better access to. Once she was done, he did a few experimental kicks to make sure it was okay. After commenting on her Sacred Gear, Asia revealed it was called Twilight Healing. Then she proceeded to tell him all about her past from when she was abandoned to the church to when she was called as saint and ending with her excommunication from the church after healing a devil with her powers.

"But," she said after finishing her story, her voice and eyes teary, "I'm sure this is a trial from God." As she said the G-word, Issei felt a slight migraine in his head but he ignored it. "This must be a way to test my faith. Once I prove myself, then perhaps God will grant my wish to give me friends that I can spend time with. Above all else is all I really want." Small tears left her eyes as she confessed her desire.

The entire time she spoke, Issei remained silent, sitting next to her on the bench listening to her story and her wish. As she cried, he pulled a napkin out of his pocket and gave it to her to dry her tears. As she accepted it, he spoke.

"You did nothing wrong." His words make her look at him, confusion in her wet eyes. "Your unconditional kindness is something this world really needs." He started staring off into the sky. "I lost my parents a while back. After that happened, I did some travelling to see the world and make myself a better person. After all that travelling, there is one thing I've learned that holds true no matter what." He looks her right in the eye. "When good people do nothing evil grows." Smiling he places his hand on her head and pats it. "You may not see it now, but I'm sure that one day you'll look back and realize just how many people have been affected by your limitless compassion. And besides," he tilts her head so that she's looking right into his eyes, "We're already friends, aren't we? I'd say your wish is coming true."

"Issei-san…" Asia says in awe. Then her lip starts trembling as she starts crying again, but Issei knew that these were tears of happiness.

"Well isn't that precious." came a familiar voice from above. Jumping to action, Issei prepared his WizarDriver (**Driver On; Please!**) as he reached for his rings. Landing in front of them right on top of the fountain was Dohnaseek. "A devil consoling an exiled nun. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were being a nice guy." The Fallen Angel mocked as he kept his hands in the pocket of his trench coat.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a creepy pedophile with a tendency to stalk your prey. Seriously that get-up and that ugly old-man like face, are you sure you're not a molester. It would explain why you were kicked out of Heaven." Issei retorted moving between Asia and Dohnaseek as he pulled out the WizarSword (**Connect; Please!**).

"Very funny kid." The Fallen Angel growled. "As much I would love to eliminate you, there's a risk of that girl getting away, so I'm going to focus on catching her instead." His glaring eyes moved from Issei to Asia as he said this.

"And you think I'm going to let you take her?" Issei growls, using his arm to push Asia back a bit. "Or if she even wants to go back? I'm pretty sure she ran away for a good reason."

"Her compliance is not really a factor, neither is yours." Dohnaseek grins as his hands grip his hands in his pockets.

"You really are a rapist aren't you." Issei shoots back. As he gripped his sword, a light shined from his left hand, catching all three of them unaware. In a moment, the light faded away and the Twice Critical was on Issei's hand.

"Why did it…" Issei muttered.

"Issei-san, you also received a gift from God?" Asia said astonished.

"Shit." Dohnaseek said gnashing his teeth, getting his opponent's attention. "For you to have Twice Critical, we definitely need to put out plan into full gear now."

"And what plan would that be exactly?" Issei questions gripping his sword with both hands. As he did this, the green gem on the back of his gauntlet shined.

"Like I'd ever tell you." the fallen retorted. Then he grinned and said, "Besides, should you really be focusing on me?" Hearing this Issei felt a jolt of fear as he heard Asia scream behind him. He turned around to see what happened, but as he did so there a winged-Ghoul flew past him carrying Asia in its arms and hovered next to Dohnaseek.

"Asia!" Issei cried out as he faced Dohnaseek again.

"We'll be going now." the Fallen Angel grinned maliciously as he pulled his clenched hands out of his pockets.

"I don't think so." Issei yelled as he stepped forward intent on sprinting towards his enemy.

"I already told you, you shouldn't be focusing on me." With that Dohnaseek threw his hands in the air and released all the stones he was holding, making Issei gasp as he recognized them. When the stones reached their maximum height, the shuddered and turned into more winged-Ghouls making a total of 12.

"We've had these guys ready for a while." Grinned the fedora wearing man as he rose into the air, now carrying the struggling Asia as the winged-Ghoul next to him handed her over and joined its comrades. "The best thing about these guys is that no matter how many you destroy, we can still make more, unlike exorcists. Which makes them perfect for the job of holding you off." The fallen angel laughs maniacally as his goons descend towards Issei.

"Issei-san!" Asia cried out as she tried to get out of the arms of her captor.

"Enough." Dohnaseek sneers as he chops Asia at the neck making the nun fall unconscious.

"Asia!" Issei cried out, incensed by the sight of her being struck again. As he tried to jump towards them, one of the Ghouls threw a spear at him forcing him to roll to the side. "Get out of my way!" he yelled at the dozen opponents he had. Acting quickly, he put on the water ring. Since the gauntlet did not cover his fingers, he had no trouble putting it on. As quickly as possible, he scanned the ring, (**Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Water; Please!**) and held his hand above himself making the blue magic circle with water at the edges appear and descend on him (**Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!**) donning him in the Water style armor with the Twice Critical still equipped.

"I'm going to make this quick." He said as he opened the Handauthor of his sword (**C'mon Slash; Shake Hands!**) before jumping up on top of the fountain. Then he scanned his ring on the sword (**Water; Slash Strike!**). With that, water from the fountain began collecting onto the blade and circling around it** (Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui, Sui!**) and at the same time the gem on the sacred gear glowed even brighter. As 8 of the Ghouls dived at Issei, the wizard slashed his sword horizontally, sending a stream of charged water streaking towards them. The attacked sliced right through them destroying them in an instant leaving behind an after image of Wizard II's symbol for a brief moment. Issei was actually impressed that the attack took out 8 of them. "Guess this scared gear thing can help." he muttered before taking notice of the 4 that had not joined the attack. As they prepared to strike, Issei said, "Now all that's left is you." As he prepared to switch his sword to gun mode, the light coming from the Twice Critical became dim. The moment that happened a wave of fatigue hit Issei causing him to stagger as he was not expecting that to happen.

"What the!" he reacted, finding this to be similar to his early days of training when he released the armor the first few times. The sound of wings flapping reminded Issei that he had bigger concerns at the moment. As he prepared to jump to the side, there was the sound of electricity and energy being released.

Looking up, he was surprised to see Rias and Akeno, each of them blasting two of the enhanced Ghouls with their Destructive and Thunder magic respectively. Within minutes, gargoyle rejects were reduced to a pile of ashes.

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing here." Wizard II grunted as he stepped off the fountain before releasing his armor. As he did so, he was unable to stop himself from dropping to his knee. "Damn it! Why the hell do I feel tired! I didn't even use that much energy." he growled.

"You're not used to your sacred gear yet." Rias says as she walks up to him while Akeno used her magic to clean up the ashes left from the defeated mooks. "While Twice Critical does indeed double your power, once the power up leaves your body becomes worn out. This is especially the case for those who are using it for the first time. Kind of like steroids and energy drinks humans use."

"You sure know a lot about weapons made by your enemy." Issei grumbles as he manages to get back on his feet. To his surprise, Rias grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulders allowing her to support him.

"Let's just say it's part of my education as the Gremory heiress. Now let's get you back to the club room so you can recover, then you can tell us what happened." As she began walking away, Issei wanted to protest, but that voice in his head, the one that whispered to him last night, told him to at least follow her for now. Knowing that listening helped him out big last night, he decided to play along.

Later at the ORC…

Issei had mixed feelings about following those instincts. On the one hand, he was able to recover from side effects of using Twice Critical for the first time. On the other hand, he was now standing in front of Rias arguing about rescuing Asia with the rest of the peerage present listening in. By this time the sun was already setting.

The heiress argued that storming into the territory of Fallen Angels was not only a bad move politically, but it was more than likely swarming with exorcists armed with weapons made to eliminate Devils. To her it was a suicide mission in more ways than one.

"I don't care." was Issei's blunt response to her logic. "I can take care of mooks like that easily. Not even that bastard Freed can get in my way. And as for politics, I doubt the Grigori even know what the fuck is going on here." Before Rias could get another word in, Issei relayed to her and the other devils Kalawarner's story. "Based on this, this is probably going against their actual orders, especially since they went out of their way to try to turn Raynare into a Phantom. So there's no need to worry about retaliation. Besides," here he stood up tall and looked right into Rias's eyes with a stern gaze that made the heiress almost flinch, "I'm fighting not as a devil, but as a Kamen Rider."

"Even so," Rias began hesitantly.

"I was given a choice." Issei interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "When sensei and the others realized there was absolutely no way to enter my Underworld and destroy my ability to wield magic I still had a choice. Live a peaceful life, or flee." He was silent for a moment. "It took a week in England for me to decide, and I decided to fight so that I may protect the hopes of others." He glared at Rias. "Right now there is a girl whose one hope is to have friends who will be there for her and never abandon her like the church did. You might think of this as a suicide mission, but as far as I'm concerned, I might as well kill myself for not going at all." His declaration surprised the others. Did he truly feel that risking his own life for someone he just met was worth it? Would he really kill himself if he did not go? Were the other Riders like this? As these questions ran through Rias's own head, Akeno approached her and whispered into her ear. After she said her piece, Rias was in contemplation before sighing and standing up.

"Akeno and I have urgent business to attend to." Before Issei could protest, she held up her hand. "Whatever you do Issei, know this. Though the Pawn may seem week, in enemy territory it has the unique ability known as promotion. While there, like in the game, the Pawn can become any other piece except for the king without limit to the number of changes. Though it may be difficult since you are still a new born devil, if you truly wish it then the change will work for you." She then walked around the desk to stand right in front of Issei. "As for your Sacred Gear," she placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it gently, "they respond to strong desire. If you are true to what you desire and put your whole will into it, your Sacred Gear will respond." She then whispered, "Even a Pawn can defeat a King." With that she turned around and walked out the door, Akeno following her after sending a smile towards Issei. After they left, Kiba and Koneko looked towards Issei who looked like he was confused.

"Did she just give me permission to raid their base without actually giving me permission?" he asked the remaining 2 while pointing to the door.

"Pretty much." Kiba chuckled as he got up from the couch.

"So while attacking the church I can use Promotion?"

"Exactly." The blonde had pulled a sword out of nowhere and started fastening it to his belt. At the same time, Koneko finished her drink and got up from the couch as well.

"Huh." Issei mused, before focusing on the two. "If the two of you are going to stop me don't think I'll hold back." His fingers inched towards his rings.

"Actually, I'm going to help you." The Knight smiled catching the Pawn off guard.

"Say what?"

"He means we're going to help you." Koneko stated as she fixed a set of fingerless gloves onto her hands.

"This has nothing to do with you guys." Issei said as he tried to walk out before he was stopped by Kiba's hand on his shoulder.

"Hyoudou-kun." He said seriously. "Despite your behavior towards us, I still consider you a comrade." His eyes were dead serious. "I have my own grudge against holy weapons and those who wield them." Issei could practically feel the bitterness and hatred in his voice. "That being said I know where you are coming from. I was in your place feeling like you do when Rias made me her servant. It took time, but I eventually realized that Rias had given me something great, a new family. I know that you too will see it like that soon and I intend to help you in any way I can as family." Kiba looked Issei in the eye, conveying to him how serious he was. With a sigh, the wizard turned to the loli.

"All of us would be sad if you were to die." She said monotonously.

"Fine." Issei chuckled. "With that speech and Koneko using full sentences, how can I refuse you?" Grinning at his new comrades who gave their own grins, the young mage ran for the window and jumped out yelling, "Time to fuck up the church!'

A short while later at the Hyoudou household…

During Issei's absence, Raynare had explained everything about Phantoms, Gates, and Ghouls to Kalawarner. The whole process took a while since they took care of the house and getting stuff for Kalawarner using money left by Mayu and Rinko. At that moment, Kalawarner was resting while Raynare began giddily getting dinner ready. Just as she was about to put on an apron, the home phone rang.

"This is the Hyoudou home." She said excitedly, imagining her own last name being Hyoudou since she was Issei's familiar.

"_Raynare, this is Issei."_ Came the reply from the other side.

"Issei-sama!" she cried out surprised. "Why are you…"

"_Just listen right now."_ He said and she complied. _"I'm on my way to raid the abandoned church to save Asia." _Before she could ask for more details, Issei continued. _"Be ready in case I have to summon you. In the meantime keep on guard in case they know where Kalawarner is. And don't worry, I'm definitely coming back for dinner. See you then." _She could practically see his smile as he hung up. As she put down the phone on her end, she was contemplating going towards the church to help Issei immediately. Her train of thought was interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Suspicious, she walked carefully towards the door, a spear of light forming in the hand held behind her back. She opened the door, half expecting Dohnaseek trying to finish of the job. But what she actually saw was quite different.

"You must be Raynare." Spoke a cool, calm male voice. "Is Issei home?"

**Okay.**

**The next chapter will definitely come out end of February. So that leave me less than 30 days to type up about 3 fight scenes. Hope you like all the foreshadowing I did.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


	15. Omake 1

**First things first, I AM SORRY! I TIRED MY BEST TO GET THIS DONE BY THE END OF MARCH BUT I WAS ASUAULTED WITH QUIZES AND TESTS AND PAPERS THAT I DID NOT HAVE ENOUGH TIME! I'M SORRY!**

**Which is why as an apology and celebration for the 2 year anniversary of this story I have decided to post my first official omake for it. This takes place in the ORC clubroom while Issei is delivering more flyers and everyone is curious about his bag.**

**I am at the point where by the time my spring break ends I can guarantee the real chapter 11 will be posted.**

**I do not own the Kamen Rider franchise or High School DXD.**

**Things such as chants and data on the magic rings were obtained through Kamen Rider wiki, High school DXD wiki, and English translations of High School DxD volumes 1-18. I do however claim ownership to original spell and transformation rings as well as original techniques.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Sacred Gear and WizarDriver/Handauthor sounds**

[Ddraig talking]

**Omake 1: Invasion of Privacy**

It had been a few minutes since Issei left the clubroom. By now he was probably on his bike driving out the school gates. However, that was a side thought to everyone in the room, especially the women. What they were more focused on…was his school bag just sitting on the couch.

It was obvious to them why he left it. Since he said he would be coming back, there was no real need to carry it with him on his bike. The curious part was that there was definitely something in it. He just came back to school so he shouldn't have any of the text books yet. So what was in it?

Rias wondered if there was anything personal to Issei, maybe a memento of the time he spent training. Or perhaps, her fist clenched her pen almost breaking it as the thought crossed her mind, pictures of a girl he met in America. It never crossed her mind that maybe Issei met multiple American girls since he was there for over 5 months but no need to bring that up lest she accidentally destroys her own table.

Akeno imagined some sort of dark notebook full of secrets hidden to all else. How else had Issei executed such an elaborate punishment for the Perverted Duo on the spot unless he had been planning it for some time. That made her excited to see who else was on Issei's bad side and what he planned to do to them.

Koneko was thinking about Issei's sweet tooth. Though she only knew him by reputation last year, since she had been in the middle school department at the time, there was nothing to indicate that he had a sweet tooth. This was coming from the girl who had already made herself a regular at every dining facility that served any kind of snack. Yet, Issei returns to town not only with new taste-buds, but with knowledge of a donut truck that she had not heard of! Unforgiveable! Seeing his bag left unattended, she thought that maybe there was information on the schedule of HD2 that could not be found on the web, such as secret recipes or dishes. Maybe even deals where she could get free donuts!

All three girls wanted to look in Issei's bag, but none of them wanted to show it or be caught looking in it. They feared what the others might say or what Issei himself would say if he found out. Thus, they each made plans to discretely look into the bag before Issei got back. However, before any of them could go through with it, Kiba got up, went to the couch, and picked it up much to the shock of his female associates.

"Wonder what's in here." He said as he casually unbuckled the strap keeping it closed. Secretly, he was hoping to find something that he could use against Issei as payback for all the trolling he had to put up with. Just as he was about to open it, they all heard footsteps entering the Old School Building. Looking outside, the four devils realized how late it was, making the girls mentally slap themselves for thinking about something like this for so long. Quickly, everyone went back to their usual spot, Kiba putting the bag back on the couch, acting like nothing had happened.

Issei entered and gave a greeting of, "I'm back." to which everyone responded casually. Then to their surprise, Issei got on the couch, pulled a set of headphones and an iPod, plugged them in and put the buds in his ear, turned on the music and fell right asleep.

All this anticipation and excitement over the contents of his bag and it was nothing more than his music system…what a letdown!

**Okay.**

**Hope you liked it. I know it's not as crazy or cracky as my one-shots, but I think I did okay for an official omake scene.**

**I originally had this planned for this to be part of the main body of chapter 8, but decided to not do that. Waste of time and I was lazy. Sue me.**

**That's it for now. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. But most of all, thank you for reading!**


End file.
